Atarashī seikatsu - Dark Passion
by Fellichan
Summary: The sequel to Atarashī seikatsu - A new life. Yuuki finally decide who she really loves, despite the fact that she is now in a dangerouse position. How will she manage with the Clan, Fangirls, a sick boyfriend and an enemy nearly forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: A date?

**A/N: This is Itachis rout after my main Story Atarashī seikatsu-A new live, when you are a new reader please read that story first to understand everything.**

 **Thank you for still and now reading this :D, love you all for it. 3**

 **I don´t own Naruto**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A date?**

* * *

After I reached my flat I stood before a "little" problem.

 _´What do I wear?´_

 ** _´Good question, next one please´_**

 _´What do I do?´_

 ** _´Not panicking and being natural! That is the idea just wear something casual´_**

 _´But then he will think I didn´t made any effort and it isn´t important for me´_

 ** _´Then maybe the deep purple top, you know the chines one with this beautiful silver pictures of tree branches and to that one a black jeans?´_**

 _´That is perfect I will go with that´_

I went to my closet and fetched said pieces of cloth only to be met with another problem.

 _´Normally I´m not that girly...but should I do something with my hair? And should I wear some assessors?´_

 ** _´You are good like that, be yourself´_**

Slowly I reached up to my collarbone. I could still see the faint scars from that time.

 _´Even now I have scars´_

 ** _´Good for you that you are in a world where it is normal to have some´_**

 _´How about a ponytail?´_

 ** _´We both know that you don´t like them on yourself´_**

I didn´t know how the time flew by while I was still think about which shoes to choose and if I should bring a bag or something like that.

 ** _´You are overthinking right now, calm down´_**

Someone knocked on my door.

 _´Oh my god it is already 7pm, what now, what now!?´_

 ** _´Maybe first open him the door?´_**

 _´Oh...you are right´_

I hastily combed my hair a bit with my fingers, grabbed my purse and then went to open the door with a slight blush on my face.

"Uhm...hay" I greeted.

 ** _´How...creative´_**

 _´I´m nervous´_

It was something to see, Itachi in casual clothes. He wore a black pullover with a v-neck and a dark grey pair of jeans adopting a relaxed stance, clearly signalling that he is off duty for this evening.

"You look really pretty Yuu" He said and I looked finally up from that fascinating view, into his eyes. His ponytail was a bit looser than usual, some stray strands escaped and fell into his face, a face that was more relaxed than I ever saw it before and his eyes...those deep, warm onyx ones were looking straight at me, captivating me.

"Should we go?"

My eyes moved really slowly down to his lips registering that they moved, but I didn´t heard at first what he said.

 _´They look ...kissable´_

 ** _´He asked something´_**

 _´!´_

I blinked a few times only to hear low chuckles from Itachi. I could feel the heat of my blush rise and reaches a new red tone, so I tried to hide it behind my hands.

"It is alright Yuu, just let us go or we will be late"

He took hold on both of my hands and slowly moved them away from my face, but I still tried to avoid eye contact so he used one of his hand to capture my chin and turned my face upwards to him.

"You look really cute with that blush" he mumbled, but I heard him blushing more.

He gave up to get me to look in his eyes, but was still laughing silently. He also had not let go of my hand just pulled at it a bit so that I made the first step outside of my door.

"We will be late Yuu" with that said I quickly closed the door with my free hand and let myself be led by Itachi thought the streets, not giving any attention to where we are going. My focus was on his hand that hold mine. His was bigger than mine closing around it wholly, warming it. His hand was also a bit rouge from his training and all the hair thin scars, but still it felt so nice, I didn´t want him to let go.

* * *

He suddenly stopped and I ran into him.

"Umpf, ah sorry" I said and gave him an apologizing lopsided grin, but then looked around to see where we were.

Before us was the newly opened restaurant. I heard a lot about it from Ino, she said it wasn´t too fancy and the prices are payable even for genins and the food was "a dream" according to her.

 ** _´So classic for a date, nearly boring´_**

 _´But still, sometimes the classic things are the best ones´_

A smile began to bloom on my face.

"I wanted to try this out since I hear about it from Ino" I told him while following him inside.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked us after scanning me and checking out Itachi, her eyes seemed to be glued at him and her smile got a bit brighter.

"I made a reservation, Uchiha" Itachi answered shortly, and you could see the yen sparkling in her eyes.

 _´Ugh I hate such peoples, she shouldn´t act like that in this business´_

 ** _´You just want her to stop ogling him´_**

 _´No, he isn´t my boyfriend or such a thing, so ...´_

 ** _´Don´t try to deny it´_**

 _´Ok, but-´_

 ** _´You are so blind´_**

"Ah yes, a table for two, follow me please" She said showing us to our table and giving us the menu.

"The waitress will be here soon" She said to both of us, but then turned to Itachi.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No" short and cold he dismissed her in full Uchiha manners, even when I didn´t like these manners I chuckled a bit at the face of the receptionist.

I picked up the menu and looked first for something to drink.

 _´What do they have...hmm...oh they have some nice juices´_ after deciding for a drink I looked at the dishes and nearly began to drool.

 _´They have duck, I love that´_

"Have you decided?" The foretold waitress startled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to Itachi who looked at me with a little smile tugging on his lips, so I took that as the cue to order first.

"Yes, I like to have the mango juice and to eat the duck breast chop suey, please"

"Dessert?"

"I will order that at a later point, please"

"Alright, and you sir?" On the way how she took the order and spoke to us this waitress was more professional than the one greeting us.

"Green tea and the todays special, please" The waitress nodded, said that she will bring the drinks first and left.

"How is Sasuke?" I asked him to avoid any embarrassing silence.

"He trains a lot" a short answer, too short for Itachi with his little brother complex.

"Did something happen?" I watched every move he made. He lowered his head a bit so I couldn´t see all of his face, but the frown I still saw.

"He is growing up and distance himself from us"

"Hmmm...That is just natural for us teenagers, but I´m sure he will come around with the time" I smiled at him trying to cheer him up a bit.

The waitress came back in just that moment to bring our drinks.

Itachi took his cup of tea sighted and then took a little sip.

"It is just hard to accept"

"I know" I grinned at him and his mood lightened up seeing that.

"You are so carefree, even with all this danger around you. How?" he shook his head.

I didn´t know any good answer to that, so I changed the topic telling him about my visit in Suna.

* * *

Our meals came and we ate and talked a lot.

I was fascinated by his unusual open manner, he chuckled even laughed at one point and smiled a lot, he was relaxed something I never saw before on him.

"You know, you could be a bit more like that, it suits you more than your usual cold manner" I spoke out my mind.

"You also know that I can´t" He returned, this time without any smile or hint of amusement.

"True, but still...maybe...uhm...you-" I fidget with my hands at the rim of the tablecloth trying to find the right words for what I want to say only to blush madly. Thankfully the waitress came back again asking us if we liked any dessert.

"Dangos"

"Dangos" we both answered at the same time, and we both laughed a bit at that, the waitress noted it and went away.

"What did you want to say?"

"Just that you know that my door is always open for you and you don´t need to hide anything from me" I gave him my warmth smile I could muster.

"Such naivety" he whispered so I couldn´t hear it.

"Yuuki" he only said my name out loud, but with such warmth and full of feeling, that it almost scared me.

His eyes also hold too much to me unknown feelings, they were two shades lighter a dark stormy grey and so liquid that I for the first time I must look away or I would have drowned in them. It was strange how they took my breath away.

 ** _´See?´_**

 _´...I´m scared´_

 ** _´I know, but you must on one point let it go and move on´_**

 _´I-I...what is with Shika?´_

 ** _´You know for yourself that you should make a decision soon, or it will only lead into hurt feelings, missed chances and regret´_**

Right then our Dangos were bought and we ate them in silence and then the bill was also placed on our table.

Itachi snatched it before I could even move my hand.

"Itachi" I growled, not needing to say what my issue was.

"This is a date, Yuuki, I invited you so I will pay" his answer threw me off.

"This really was a-a-a-a d-d-a-"

"What else should this be?" He asked blinking at me.

"I-I just didn´t want to misunderstand this" I mumbled turning away from him to hid my blush.

"Next time I will say it clearly" he tried not to laugh, I could see that at the light tremble in his shoulders.

 _´There will be a next time!?´_

 ** _´YES!´_**

"You better do" I still didn´t look his way, until I hear him standing up to come around and took my hand, helping me to stand up.

"It is late I will bring you home"

 _´A date a real date, when did I have my last one?´_

 ** _´In you former live and maybe 4 times you had one, but even there it was years ago´_**

 _´...sad to say I got more experience in the other field, I don´t count them as dates´_

I followed Itachi again having my hand in his, going right beside him, looking at him again and not noticing my surrounding.

We reached my apartment in a really short time and I opened my door before I turned around.

"It was really wonderful Itachi, thank you" I said tip toeing to get on his high to give him a kiss on his cheek before I could back down he slung an arm around my back holding me in my place.

"Isn´t it me who should give you a kiss?" He whispered in my ear and changed his angle slightly so he could give me said warm kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Yuuki" he again said into my ear caressing it with his warm breath and a shudder ran down my back. I stood there frozen in my place and tomato red, while he just gave me a mischievous smile and then went on his own way home.

 _´Wow, did you do that?´_

 ** _´Oh no girl you are clearly attracted to him´_**

 _´I think I should better go take a shower and then sleep´_

 ** _´Sounds good to me´_**

* * *

Next morning

"YUUKI!" -BANG BANG BANG- someone has clearly a death wish, looking at my clock it was only 8am, to bang on my door this early.

 ** _´The only reason or because of your wonderful dream about another "date"´_**

 _´Shut it´_

I dragged myself out of my bed, down the hall and stood for a second before my door before I opened it.

"The hell you want from me, you better have a REALLY good reason for waking me up" I grumbled out giving the person before me my evil glare.

"Ugh Naruto was right you are no morning person, no manners, it´s me Ino and we have an emergency!" Exclaimed Ino pushing me aside and went inside only for me to see that the other girls were with her.

"Which one?" I asked getting irritated at her gall.

"You and Itachi, date last night, ringing a bell?"

 ** _´Gossip travels fast´_**

 _´Ugh I don´t have the energy for this´_

"Ino just say what you want to know and then leave please" I grumbled a little bit friendlier.

"Not so fast, Hinata dear?" Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a bag with special bonbons.

 _´Damm´_

 ** _´You are too easy to bribe´_**

I took some breath and calmed down enough to find my manners.

"Alright sit down, does anyone like some tea?" I asked turning into the kitchen making some for myself and for the two who called for one cup of the same.

* * *

 **3 rd POV**

Uchiha district

Itachi was still sleeping when someone was knocking on his window.

He tried to ignore it turning around and moved his blanked higher up to cover his ear.

"You could be so friendly to open the window for your favourite cousin" Shisui complained after picking the lock. The red eyes of a demon were gleaming up from under the cover.

"My day off, get lost" Itachi just grumbled and yes he took the advice of the Hokage to take two days off before the visit of the new Amekage and his ninjas.

"Sure, but only after you told me about this little girl you took out to a date" Shisui got a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"You don´t need to know" Itachi answered, not so angry anymore, nearly smiling remembering the date, something Shisui didn´t miss.

"Ah~ so good? I hear also she was a beauty" Shisui tried to get more out of Itachi only to be surprised.

"You already met her some years ago"

"I did?" Shisui searched in his mind but came up with nothing.

"The festival Shisui" you could clearly see the light bulb going on in his head, he must be clearly adopted or raised by some other peoples to be so not Uchiha like.

"Ah! That cute little girl, how old was she then?"

"10"

"Oh then she is 16 now, blooming into a woman, I think I will leave now, see you later" Shisui said cheerful, turning to the window only to stop in his track when he felt an ice cold chill running slowly and intensive down his spine. He didn´t dare to turn, he swallowed.

"I will only take a little look, nothing more I swear" feeling the killing intend still in the air he used is flicker technique to escape.

Itachi now fully awake made no haste in standing up, finding his mind like every so often wander to Yuuki and his heart filled again with this warmth and also with something new, something that he began only to feel after he watches how she slowly developed. Something strong and wild calling for things that would scar Yuuki away.

He knew lust, he is ANBU after all, he had taken quite a number of seduction missions. That new feeling was in some ways like lust, but it was rawer and mixed with some other yearnings he didn´t understand even yet in his adult age.

He made himself ready and already planned everything what he would say to his father, who would have heard of last night event.

 **3 rd POV End**

* * *

Back to the girls

"Awww~, older guys are so *sight*" Ino got very excited after getting every detail out of me.

"I´m sure he is holding back because of your age" Sakura said with a mischievous smile looking at Ino and both grins became a bit wider, both were clearly up to no good.

"Whatever you thought of, No" I said before they even got the chance to do something.

"Uhm...I thought we are going to train with our teams today" Hinata asked reminding the others of their originally plans before they heard the new rumour from Ino and being dragged to my apartment.

"Hurry up, Yuu you are coming with us" Ino decided for me pushing me into my room to change.

When I was done, wearing now some tight shorts and a simple dark blue T-shirt, they pulled me along to the training fields where the guys already waited for us.

"You are late, morning Yuu-chan" It was really fascinating how Kiba could change from angry at Ino to all friendly to me, while Akamaru came up to me wagging his tail expecting his greeting.

I smiled at the cute face of him and cuddled him toughly.

"You know, you are my favourite dog" I said to him and was jumped by him pressed down on the floor getting my face licked up by him, but I could only laugh at that.

"Hey Akamaru are you betraying me?" Kiba pouted hating it when his own dog seemed to like someone else more than him.

"Come here to me Akamaru" Kiba commanded, wanting his partner back, but said partner just looked up a short moment crooking his head a bit but then continued to lick my face up.

"Bwhahahaha Kiba you lost to a girl!" Naruto laughed and rolled on the floor holding his stomach, even the others had a hard time to fight their own laughter.

"Akamaru!" Now Kiba barked a bit like a dog commanding attention and this time Akamaru heard him and returned to Kibas side, hanging his head in apologize.

"Don´t be too harsh Kiba" I said softly pitying the poor dog, even knowing that he didn´t need it as a ninken.

"Naruto, we made it too" Lee and Neji both entered the field making the Konoha twelve complete.

"Then let us start!" Naruto cheered and they all build some groups to train only Lee didn´t join he came over to me to keep his promise to train me in some simple self-defence.

"We should start, too, fragile beautiful snowflake of youth" Lee cheered giving me his signature pose and teeth sparkle.

It was already a bit of a routine, just after me coming back Lee showed up telling me in his own way that he offered to train me, from that day every time when he and me found time we trained together. First we went through the basic, then through the moves he showed me last time, correcting me every now and then until he showed me some new moves.

"You are so elegant and fast in learning, Yuu-chan" Lee said after we were done. I laid on the ground panting and sweating tring to cool down in the shade of a tree, while he stood there with no trace of exhaustion.

"Thank-You-Lee-join-the-others" I bought forth between my still heavy breath.

"I will join in!" Lee screamed and jumped into the fights ready to beat them all.

* * *

"Shisui right? You know that the Hokage don´t like peeping toms right?" I asked innocently up into the branches over my head, knowing of the eyes watching me from the very start.

That was also something I trained in private, hating to be surprised by my ninja friends I began to train my senses to detect them, or better said to become a sensor.

"You won´t" Shisui said from above with a little bit panic in his voice, maybe he once saw by chance what Tsunade did to Jiraiya after finding him sneaking into the woman bath.

"I won´t when you tell me why you are watching me" I smiled at the Uchiha example of a Naruto.

"I heard you were that lady my cousin took out for a date" He stated with a wide grin while coming down to stand beside my lying form.

"Yes he did" I replied and he got a more serious look.

"It is the first time he does that, but in that point, you seem to be special, he does lot of things in your present that he doesn´t around the others, even me. It is starting to get attention and I just wanted to warn you, to get involved with a clan as big as the Uchiha is not easy" I looked up to him, giving him a serious look of my own before I let it morph into a wicked smile.

"I didn´t decide until now what I chose to do, but of one thing I´m sure, I can handle them, the question is if they can handle me"

 ** _´Oh yes we are good in such political games, let them try´_**

 _´We aren´t working for nothing under Shikaku´_

 ** _´We better should pay our work a visit later´_**

Shisui was silent for a moment and watched me intensively before a mischievous smile bloomed on his face.

"I take it that you were the one suggesting pranking the guys from the famous Konoha twelve...I begin to like you Yuu-chan, I will give you another good advice for later, read the Icha Icha series."

Knowing at what he hinted I began to laugh.

"I will do that"

 ** _´We always wanted to know what is written in these books´_**

"It will be our little secret but, you know who, read them" Shisui whispered. My eyes widened at that revelation.

 ** _´Who had thought that he read them´_**

 _´I didn´t´_

 ** _´Oh that could be fun when he is that experience as I think he is´_**

 _´?´_

 ** _´ANBU? Seduction missions?´_**

 _´Oh...uhm´_

At that and because of the pictures from my Inner a blush slowly began to form itself on my cheeks.

"Oho, what were you thinking kitty?" His grin widened a fraction more but I kept my mouth shut.

 ** _´Oh I thought about good Itachi pressing us into a wall, his hot mouth on our neck, over the pulse nibbling on it while he held one of our legs up on his hip, slowly moving his warm and strong hand upwards. His other hand also moving from our waist upwards to cup a breast, squeezing it a bit before-´_**

 _´Stop! Please!´_

 ** _´But you like it´_**

 _´Yes, but now I´m blushing like mad and give Shisui the wrong impression´_

 ** _´Sure~´_**

Shisui began to chuckle seeing the rising redness from my neck.

"Nothing important" I tried to deny it, but failed miserably.

"Sure~, this will be fun, I will see you around kitty" Shisui said suddenly in a hurry to disappear after throwing a glance over to my friends seeing the look from Shika, which I couldn´t see from my position.

* * *

"How do you know Shisui of the body flicker?" When said Uhicha left Shika took his place standing beside me, looking down on me.

"He is Itachis cousin we met once or twice over the years and after hearing about the date of his baby cousin he came to check me out" I said nonchalant, not really caring for that, I cared more about the stiffness in his shoulders and neck.

"Ne Shika, come sit down with me" I proposed while sitting up for myself and patting the place before me.

He searched my face for something, but then slumped down trying to relax.

"Na with the back to me" I said while turning him around a bit forcefully, and now came the part my Inner waited for.

"Uhm..I could help you relax, the best would be when you-uhm-would take off your shirt" I coughed a bit to hide my embarrassment in my voice. Without hesitation he complied my plea.

 ** _´Wow that is a nice back, look at these toned muscles, I´m sure you could dig your nails in them and scratch them while he-´_**

 _´I´m trying to give him an innocent massage´_

 ** _´As you say, you are "trying"´_**

 _´Curse you´_

I touched his shoulders, only to have him flinch a bit away.

"What are you trying?" He asked now, but didn´t turn around to me.

"I want to give you a massage to loosen your stiffness" I said touching his warm shoulders again.

"Don´t worry Shizune taught me" I assured and began slowly to massage his shoulders.

These wide shoulders in this bronze tone were warm and I could feel them ripple a bit under my touch, but slowly he relaxed more in my touch, even began to lean in them. When I moved to his shoulder blades he let out a raspy groan taking me by surprise and I stopped. He slowly craned his neck back so he could fixate me with a hazed look of pure bliss.

"Why stopping?" he mumbled in a much deeper voice, a voice that sent something warm over my back and into my stomach. Silently I continued my work ignoring the looks of the others that still continued their training.

 ** _´You could use this chance and kiss this nice back, even nibble here and there and then-´_**

 _´Don´t´_

 ** _´But-´_**

 _´You are confusing me...or better I´m confused...I don´t want to hurt them...´_

"I´m done" I said smiling retreating my hands from his neck.

"Huh" he turned around as soon as my hand left his skin, he catches my hand holding it when he loses his balance.

My back hit the ground and I slowly opened my eyes, that I closed out of reflex, to see Shika hovering over me. He managed to stop his fall with his hands planted beside my head. Now being so close I could feel his body warmth seeping into my flesh, his breath caressing my face and I could smell his unique sent of pine forest and rain. His dazed eyes cleared only to change in something different when they trailed from my own surprised eyes down to my lips.

 ** _´He is so going to kiss you´_**

He slowly leaned down nearing his lips to my own with now only half lidden eyes.

"Oi! Shika what are you doing to Yuuki!?" Narutos loud voice boomed over the training field stopping said man, in his move. Shika closed his eyes breathed in and slowly moved away from me standing up, picking up his shirt he turned to Naruto.

"Nothing, I tripped" They all gave him the "Dude" look. He maybe intelligent but when thrown in a unexpected social situation where he should act impulsive he...was terrible in it.

 ** _´Damm just a little bit longer and he would have kissed us´_**

 _´Maybe it is good he didn´t´_

 ** _´Why?´_**

 _´First I´m still confused about my feelings for him and Itachi and second ...said Uchiha was watching the whole time´_

 ** _´Shoot!´_**

 _´I need to clear out my feelings´_

I watched after Shika, when a female voice rang beside me.

"You will tell me every detail" clear blue eyes were glinting in curiosity and determination.

* * *

 **Thank you for staying with me so far :) please leave me some reviews :33**

 **For all the poll on my profile is still open and I would be happy when some more would vote for a pairing, pretty please ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting close

**A/N: And here the second chapter hope you like it ^-^ Please review :33  
**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting close**

* * *

It was now two days since the date with Itachi when I went to work.

"Hello guys I´m back!" I cheered after swinging the door open, only to be met with mountains out of paper no sight of live, then a rustle, a groan and a pineapple head showed up followed by a tried face which bloomed into a sadistic smirk seeing me.

 _ **´Who had thought that Naras are a club of the worst sadists?´**_

"Yuuki-chan how nice to show up here" Shikaku chirped in an unusual sweet voice, a voice at hearing it I tried to back out of the room only to be not able to move. And that was how I was pulled down the swamp of paperwork by shadows, working nonstop until the paper mess was down to manageable little piles on the desks.

It was dark outside, when I could talk to Shikaku.

"So how are the plans for the former Akatzukis visit?"

"The Hokage read the letter, we will have a little problem" Shikaku said drinking some of his coffee.

"Oh I love problems, which one does we have?" I asked eagerly.

"Tobi will come along" he only said giving me a sharp look.

"Obito..."I mumbled.

"Did Pain told anything about why he will come too?"

"No"

"Then we will need first Kakashi, which will be no problem, but I think...to contain him when something goes wrong we could also nee Fugaku and Hiashi, but both of them working together...could be hard to archive...or should be just to make sure call all clan leaders?"

My own mind worked a mile per second going through different scenarios and how to counter them.

"I think Obito will not be a real problem I already thought of these options, I´m more troubled about the private meeting Pain wants with you. He really wants to be in a secure area where nobody could disturb you, no one in hearing and acting range."

"I don´t see where the problem is" I said crooking my head to underline it that I didn´t understand his worry.

"Do you really think a certain Uchiha will accept that?" Normally he spoke about this only to make fun of it, but now knowing that the Uchiha could be serious about me, he didn´t find it that funny anymore.

"No, but he has no choice in this...Tsunade said it will be in her office, sealed naturally, so he and Shika can wait outside." I answered.

"They won´t be able to help you in case somethings happens inside that room."

"Nothing will happen to me in there"

We both stared each other down trying to convince the other.

"Still you need to come here and plan for every possible situation" He stressed the "possible" strongly and I nodded just shortly and stood up to go home.

"Isn´t it too late to walk home alone?" He asked, he maybe a lazy Nara, but they still have manners.

"It will be alright, I trained with Lee" I gave him a reassuring smile and went out of the office down the hall and out into the cold night.

* * *

 _ **´Winter is coming slowly´**_

 _´Hmm...winter, snow, fireplaces and hot chocolate a time of romantic´_

 _ **´We don´t have a fireplace´**_

 _´But still a warm bed and hot chocolate´_

 _ **´True´**_

I smiled while I looked up into the clear sky, watching the stars twinkle.

Some streets away from my home I began to feel uncomfortable, no people were outside everything was quiet beside my own loud footsteps. A cloud drifted over the moon letting everything get darker than before like the light was sucked out of the streets, here and there a little sound of snapping or clanking was heard getting me on the edge.

I quickened my pace, turning around every now and then to make sure to be not followed or anything like that.

Coming around a corner I ran into someone, stumbling back the person catches my arm and out of trained reflex or more instinct with Lee, I grabbed the arm of the stranger and with a trained, smooth move I threw him over my shoulder hard on his back.

"Ow"

The cloud over the moon drifted away letting the pale light out in the world again, lightening the surrounding and also made me see who it was, that I threw.

"Shisui, don´t do something like that again" I warned while helping him up.

"Wow, girl for someone who isn´t a ninja you threw me really hard down, my respect" He complimented while rubbing his sore back.

"I´m training with Lee, and I must say I agree that he is right that such moves could help me to defence myself" I explained.

"But that on side what are you doing here?" I questioned, it was not often that you saw an Uchiha outside their district at this time.

"I wanted to visit you" He admitted and got an arched eyebrow from me.

"Just to talk and I wanted to give you something" I gave him a sceptical look.

"Really, here I knew that you would not be able to buy them so I thought I borrow you mine...just don´t let anyone see them, you are underage" My brows crawled up when catching a glint of an orange cover inside the little bag Shisui gave me.

 _ **´YES!´**_

"You are an idiot, but thank you" I grinned not being able to hide my excitement to read these books.

"No problem, I just want to help my dear cousin out" He grinned, too, then he waved said his good bye and disappeared into the darkness.

Holding the package firmly to my chest I hurried home, I wanted to read these books as soon as I could.

I made it home safely and laid now in my bed, wearing a long pyjama, reading the first book Icha Icha paradise.

* * *

 _´I´m surprised´_

 _ **´You mean stunned behind tomorrow?´**_

 _´Yeah...this is...´_

 _ **´The best smut with plot you ever read?´**_

 _´Yeah...´_

 _ **´Jiraiya was really creative, I really like this scene where he war pinning her down on the bed and taking her roughly from behind and he-´**_

 _´Stop this please´_

 _ **´We both now that I´m just another voice from your own conscious so basically you are thinking these things even without me commenting it´**_

While reading the book and having these fitting little images in my head, and replacing the both figures with myself an Itachi, I slowly grew hot and at the same time embarrassed.

 _´I think that should be all for today´_

 _ **´What a pity´**_

I hide the books back under my bed, seemingly to the right time, because I heard a little knock on my window. I slowly turned to it to see who was knocking on it at, I gave a quick look to the clock, 1 am in the "morning".

Clade in the black uniform of ANBU sat Itachi, ruffled and with a dead tried look on his face so I opened the window for him.

He may be tried but still entered with the elegance of a cat making no sound while jumping over my bed.

"I hope your offer still stands" I heard the supressed yawn in his voice and only nodded.

"Should I take the sofa?" I blinked shortly but stopped him to leave the room by grabbing his hand.

"Ah, no it is alright when you sleep in my bed...with me, it is uhm big enough for t-two" I looked on the floor hiding the blush knowing exactly what this sentence implied.

"You are sure? You know that-" He tried still to decline my offer.

"It is alright really, it isn´t like we are having sex in it" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, a short awkward pause formed itself in the room.

 _ **´He isn´t really thinking over that, but I wish he would´**_

"True" he just said moving over to my bed and began stripping down to his shorts even his shirt went to the pile on the floor.

 _ **´OH MY GOD! OMG, OMG OM-´**_ \- Inner out due heavy nosebleed -

 _´I...can...withstand...this...that...is...nothing´_

But I really couldn´t hide my blush and the haze that sneaked into my eyes and the desire that just grew after reading this dammed book.

Coughing and brushing invisible dust from my clothes I went over to Itachi, who already laid in my bed, under my covers holding one side up for me.

I quickly slipped in my bed, leaving a bit space between us I turned my back to him and tried to distract my mind from this situation with thinking over strategies for the visit in a few days.

Slowly I drifted into a deep slumber not able to feel Itachis arm coming around my ribcage pulling me to him until my back was touching his chest fully, I didn´t hear the satisfied hum from his lips that now were dangerously near my neck.

* * *

The next morning was a Tuesday and I decided to not stand up and wallow a bit more in the warmth of my bed and the wonderful feeling of a strong arm resting from my waist across over my ribcage together with a warm board chest warming my whole back. A warm breath in the crook of my neck brought me out of my daydream into the realisation that this wasn´t a dream.

 _ **´No shit girl, you have a hot guy with only pants on in your bed´**_

I tried to move a bit so that I could turn around to him, but his arm tightened pulling me even closer and I could feel him nuzzling my neck, brushing his lips along my neck I could feel him mumbling something, and sending hot shivers down my spine before his breath evened out again.

 _ **´Hmm can we feel if he-´**_

 _´NO! No no no!´_

 _ **´Calm down I was joking...maybe´**_

Instead of moving I tried something else clearing my throat and then spoke up.

"Itachi?" No reaction, so I tried again, just a bit louder. Again, no reaction.

 _ **´Who did know that he is a heavy sleeper and someone to cuddle´**_

 _´I thought that it would be easy to wake up a ninja or even more an ANBU´_

 _ **´! I got an idea´**_

"Itachi I made Dangos" I purred, that got a reaction out of him. He grumbled something into my neck, moving his head around a bit until I felt him move it a little bit away. The moment he noticed our position his arm retracted a bit slowly and I could move around to see him in his full morning glory.

He sat propped up on one hand, and with the other he went through his lose, ruffled, raven hair. He yawned with closed eyes and the sun shined through my window on his toned upper body. His muscles were defined, not too much but still there, and his abs were a dream, combined with some big and small scars, a picture that I wanted to wake up to more often.

 _ **´My Imagination was really near to the real thing´**_

 _´...yeah´_

 _ **´Hehehe should me make a picture?´**_

 _´Huh?´_

 _ **´Still sleeping?´**_

 _´No just distracted´_

 _ **´Then better get back to the real world he said you good morning´**_

I slightly shake my head in the attempt to clear my head.

"Good morning" I greeted back with a small smile, it was too early (maybe) to be full of energy.

"Want to stay for breakfast?" I asked, rolling out of my bed to stand up slowly.

"Hn" I looked shortly over my shoulder back to him really trying not to droll, but I could see from his laid back pose that he meant with his Uchiha "Hn" that he will stay.

I slowly shuffled into my kitchen to make a breakfast. I made pancakes and put as a little extra some cherry pieces in them, getting the vanilla sauce out of the refrigerator I put two plates down on the table. Itachi, who had used the bathroom, came into the kitchen with damp hairs and all his clothes on.

 _´Thanks god he put them back on´_

 _ **´Pity´**_

"That smells good" he sniffed a bit the air and sat down with me to eat and drink his coffee that I made for him, knowing what he liked to eat to different daytimes because he every now and then came over to "steal" from my sweets before this.

* * *

"They were great, thank you" polite as ever.

"No problem" After that a short silence sunk in.

"You are still sure about this?" He asked the same question he asked last night, or more this morning?

Seeing a flash of something...dark maybe, I gulped, but then decided to answer him.

"Yes, I never would have offered that in the first place when I wasn´t sure"

"But still do you know-"

"Itachi, I´m not a child anymore, I know what people would think about such an arrangement, but I don´t care about them" he shot me a slight glare, not liking to be interrupted.

A bit angered I took the plates and went into the kitchen to wash them, punishing him with my silence.

Just after a little moment he joined me and began to dry the wet dishes and put them away.

"I know that you aren´t a child anymore and that is why I worry a bit"

His anger melted into this warm gaze again, he took my hand and gave it a short kiss.

"I must go, I will see you" He whispered and then poffed away leaving me alone.

I breathed a few times in and out to regulate my pulse again that just skyrocket.

 _ **´Now when we are alone did you see these nice pecks he had this morning? And how-´**_

 _´I know, but still please I need my head for my work now.´_

I slowly made myself ready for work trying to ignore all the nice pictures of Itachi that were still spooking around in my head.

* * *

Entering the tactician building I saw that miss blond bitch was replaced with the nice girl that I recommended, so I greeted her friendly and moved down into the office.

There I found Shikaku and Itachi slurping some green tea.

 _ **´Didn´t he could have us just come along with us?´**_

 _´I´m sure he needed to go to the ANBU building and we can´t go in there´_

 _ **´True´**_

"Good morning, what do we plan today?"

"The guarding post of the ANBUs" Shikaku explained shortly.

Itachi was just for a little moment in the office leaving after handing over the working plan of the ANBUs that will be here in the village in that time, we should plan how we think it would be best and just and the ready schedule back.

We worked again really late into the night and I just left with the scrolls with the promise to bring them to Itachi tomorrow.

Back at home I just had changed into my sleeping wear when Itachi appeared again at my window.

Like the night before he dressed down to his pants and laid down with me again a bit farther away and with my back to him only to find myself the next morning in the same position as last time.

I made breakfast and he took the scrolls, going to his own working place like me.

The next two day were like this.

* * *

Friday night

This time when Itachi knocked on my window it sounded different, lighter than the other nights and when I looked at him I could see the stress clearly in his face, but he tried not to show it and laid down like the other times.

After five minutes of him shifting around I had enough.

"Itachi sit up, please" I mumbled as he complied and sat up with this "kicked puppy" look in his face thinking he did something wrong.

"Now lay down on your stomach, please. I will help you to relax" and he did it and I found myself with the situation that I needed to sat myself down on his ass.

 _ **´A fine piece of ass by the way´**_

 _´Shut it please´_

 _ **´Why? He can´t see you´**_

I carefully touched his shoulders and began to slowly massage them using slowly more and more strength to lose his muscles.

If found some really hard knots that were difficult and painful to lose making him grunt sometimes, but beside that he was silent.

After sitting for a while in the same position I shifted at the same time I felt him shifting too, I tried not to lose my balance so it was pure accident that my hand or better nails dragged a bit over his spine. A ragged breathing in was heard and he completely froze.

"I´m sorry" I said putting my hand back to its original place on his neck.

 _ **´You know what you found there right?´**_

 _´No we will not use this knowledge´_

 _ **´Why not?´**_

 _´Ever heard about "playing with fire"?´_

 _ **´Without that it wouldn´t be fun in live´**_

 _´We both know that we don´t know how big this fire is and if we are in danger of burning us´_

 _ **´...tss´**_

When I felt him relax under me and his breathing becoming deeper and regular I stopped and moved from him on my bed to get my own sleep, tomorrow is the day when Pain will arrive.

Before I could close my eyes Itachis laid his arm over my waist getting me in the same position as in the other times.

"Who had thought that you like to cuddle" I mumbled sleepy not really noticing I spoke out loud.

"Just with you" he said near my ear, letting it burn with the caress of his warm breath.

Weren´t I so sleepy I maybe would have been embarrassed, but I just drifted over into dreamland.

* * *

Next morning

My alarm clock went off waking me up instantly to shut the annoying noise up.

Blinking a few times and rubbing out the sleep out of my eyes I went to the task to wake up a certain Uchiha, who still held me in a tight embrace.

 _ **´I wouldn´t mind to stay like that a bit longer´**_

 _´We both have to work´_

 _ **´Fuck of the work´**_

 _´Sorry but no´_

"Itachi we need to go, work is waiting" I said while pulling slightly on his hold on me.

"Fuck off the work" it was mostly grumbled into my neck really quietly so I wasn´t sure if I heard him right.

 _ **´Should we tease him?´**_

 _´...maybe´_

 _ **´Ok we will´**_

"When you continue to hold me like this I will think of it to fuck you Itachi-kun" I said with a sickly sweet voice. Silence rang in the air and for the first time I hear an Uchiha, beside Shisui, saying something unintelligent.

"Huh!?" He needed a few second registering what I said and that I really said it, but then he let go of me like I burned him, clearly awake and I had now finally the chance to stand up to pick out some clothes for today and turned around.

"You already know that I´m not anymore a child, why so surprised?" I asked with a mischievous smile on my face. He blinked again a few times still shaken from before.

"I didn´t expect..."

"This? Hehehe Itachi-kun that is so sweet from you to think of me as an innocent person, but being a virgin doesn´t mean I'm innocent" My grin grew wider at his surprised look and slowly giggle rose in me and I went in the bath laughing at poor Itachi.

* * *

In record time of 30 minutes I was done with showering, changing and the thin bit make up I wanted to wear.

Coming into the kitchen I saw Itachi who was nearly done with the scrambled eggs and sausages.

"That smells good, thank you Itachi" I grinned, but when he turned around with a blank face it faded slowly from my face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think I need to have a little talk with my cousin to not put his nose where it doesn´t belong" He stated while serving the breakfast.

"You think he corrupted me by lending his books to me?" The laughter from earlier raised again by his deadpan look.

"He didn´t Itachi, I´m 16 will be 17 next year, I´m becoming an adult and even such things are relevant and interesting for me. I can´t stay innocent forever." He scowled at that but then just let out a world wary sight and went silent for the rest of his stay.

 _ **´Maybe we should also begin to wear more adult clothes, you know like lingerie and such things´**_

 _´After my 17 birthday´_

 _ **´Deal´**_

After helping me cleaning the dishes he gave a short goodbye and poffed out of my flat while I went on my way to the Hokage tower meeting up with Tsunade and Hiruzen.

* * *

Opening the door to the office both were already waiting for me, Tsunade drinking and Hiruzen smoking.

"Good, you are here" Hiruzen said and now sat down on one of the chairs, Tsunade sealed the room and began to talk.

"All of the Akatzukis pleaded their loyalty to Ame, what is a good and bad thing at the same time political, but that is something we need to figure out later. They will be all here, but only Pain and Konan will take part in the conference...so we thought that you could maybe take care of the others, giving them a little tour or something like that?"

"I should play babysitting for the former S-class-criminals? A civilian?" I asked a bit taken aback.

"Besides, Tsunade, there will be a little obstacle" Hiruzen said letting out a long breath with smoke.

"Her two little bodyguards, I don´t think it wisely to put these two together with these guys in one room, especially the Uchiha"

 _´Oh yeah he has a point, just think about Deidara or Hidan in one room with Itachi and Shikamaru´_

"I also think it as a bad idea, maybe Kakashi or Tenzo could do that" I smiled at Tsunade trying to get myself out of that."

"I do need both elsewhere, but maybe Gai will do this, yes that is good Gai will surely do this"

 _´Try not to laugh, try not to laugh, not laughing´_

It is really hard to supress any sign of amusement when you can feel it overflowing.

 _ **´The picture of Gai-babysitting them-bfuhahahahahah´**_

I managed to nod fluidly and cleared my troath.

"Anything else I need to know?" I hoped, that she didn´t and I could do something else before Pain arrives.

"No-" -poff-

"Hokage-sama, they arrived at the gate" the messenger kneeling down in front of Tsunade destroyed my hope to have some free time.

"Then we better go and greet them" Tsunade said standing up and went out of her office followed by me and two ANBUs, which gave me a strange look that I answered with my own questioning gaze.

I didn´t thought long of it, somehow their attitude towards me was a bit different then towards the others since the incident at the chunin exam.

The Gate came into sight and I got my very first glance at the famous ex-members of Akatzuki.

* * *

Kisame in all his blue glory and shark like grin in place.

 _´He could be fun to talk to´_

 _ **´I heard he can hold his liqueur, maybe we should-´**_

 _´No, our liver won´t make this´_

Deidara the blond male that looks like Ino.

 _ **´We should interduce them to each other´**_

 _´Hmm, yes that could be funny´_

Hidan wearing just pants and an open jacket to show off his jashin necklace.

 _ **´We better don´t cross his way´**_

Kakuzu the greedy money lover and old as...

 _ **´How old is this guy?´**_

 _´Old´_

Sasori surprisingly in his human puppet form with his red hair.

 _ **´Hmmm...red hair is so attractive´**_

 _´Black and brown are also attractive´_

Pein and Konan both stood also there at the front of the group.

 _´You know they would make a great couple´_

 _ **´Maybe we can find a way to free Nagato?´**_

At the very back of the group were the two on which we must have an eye.

Zetzu and "Tobi" both actually really dangerous people.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Amekage Pain-san" Tsunade addressed the orange haired man.

* * *

 **Yes I´m being mean cutting there, but I hope you still like it and Itachi isn´t getting to Oc ^^" Please leave me some cookies (reviews) :33**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

**A/N: A bit with our dear Akatsuki and also a bit action, I know I didn´t include much of that.  
**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Breaking Point**

* * *

"Welcome in Konohagakure, Amekage Pain-san"

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Hokage-san" Pain returned in his usual flat tone.

 _ **´Hey, did you notice that his voice is really deep and...just right?´**_

 _´...I maybe accept such comments over Itachi and Shika, but please cut it out by other people especially that one that could be our dad!´_

"I guess you want your special appointment before we both begin talking, right?" Tsunade asked without hesitation, she was always a person who was very direct and didn´t talk around the main point.

"Yes, if it is agreeable" He answered, the others beside Konan seemed to be surprised about it, but didn´t say anything.

"Then please follow me we prepared my office for that, Yuuki-san dear can you go ahead and tell them about our arriving, please" Tsunade said trying to get me out of here so that no one will know with who Pain had a date.

With a last glance over the group I just nodded turning around and hurried down the street to the tower, arriving at the door of the office I nodded at Itachi and Shikamaru and went inside sitting down on one of the chairs to wait.

I maybe just waited for 10 Minutes but it felt like eternity, then the door opened letting in first Pain followed by Tsunade who only went and sealed the windows and everything else so no one could see or hear what is happening inside this room.

Pain sat down on the other chair opposite from me, when Tsunade quietly left the room and sealed it from the outside.

"It has been a while, Yuuki-hime" Pain began bowing his head slightly, making me blink for a few times, not expecting that his behaviour from last time changed, back then he just saw me at the true age I was but that was it.

Seeing the question in my face he answered the unspoken question.

"I can see a lot of things with my eyes, I first didn´t knew what I saw in your soul, but after doing some research I found out about it."

 _ **´I hate cryptical or speeches that in the end they doesn´t tell you anything´**_

"What did you find Pain?"

"I searched deep in our past, even back to Kaguya, nearly nothing was recorded of that time but I found a legend how the Bijuus were created. In one legend Hagoromo, near death doors, left them a message, that someday a light will come to the world freeing them giving peace back to the world"

 _ **´This light thing is following us everywhere´**_

My eyes widened with disbelieve, remembering the word of the god _But where light is, is also darkness you were befallen from darkness that ate at you, but still in the death you fought it, it impressed me, so I gave you a new live in a world that is in need of your light and in return will be able to erase the darkness in you´_

 _ **´A need of my light...you don´t think that-´**_

 _´That would be a too great coincidence´_

"You know something about that don´t you? You also reached the conclusion that you are that light don´t you?" Pain asked reading my thoughts from my ever changing face, giving away my emotions.

"I don´t want to believe it, I´m not such a person, no hero, no saint, I will deny it" I shook my head, not willing to accept this.

"I doubted it too, but being near to death for a really long time he finally showed himself to me, death and live-"

"And you were enlightened, great, but no" I said being irritated I stood up pacing up and down.

"I didn´t want to know about this, I don´t want to feel controlled, manipulated, but I also know that you speak the truth, I feel it deep inside me that some deeds still wait to be done, but I don´t want to...I just want to have a normal live for once, starting to date, to find a boyfriend, have fun with my friends, marry and so on...I don´t want any more to bear this duty" I stopped the pacing staring off into empty space.

"I don´t want to lie anymore to my beloved people" I said thinking of Itachi and my dear friends.

"I didn´t want this, I didn´t ask for this, but still I´m here needing to pay the price for something that I didn´t want" I looked away not wanting for him to see the upcoming tears.

"That is why I´m here, we, Akatzuki and I will help you, we will find a way to relive your burden."

"You told the others?" I asked not knowing what his statement about the Akatzukis meant.

"I told them nothing, for giving them a new home and purpose they agreed to help me to find a new way for peace. As soon as we defeat Madara I will free the Bijuus for you to talk with them and decide what we should do with them." I saw the seriousness in his eyes and gave out a defeated sight.

"When this was all you wanted to talk about, I would like to leave and think about all of this" I said massaging my nose bridge feeling the headache from stress forming.

"Yes, I think it is now time to talk with your Hokage" He said, and I took it as my cue to bust out of this suffocating room, startling Itachi and Shikamaru.

* * *

"Yuu!" Shika called after me but I ignored him and Itachi, needing some air, some time alone, but it seems like they won´t let me leave so easily.

A strong arm snaked around me stopping me in my movement, without needing to look up I knew who stopped me.

"Let go of me Itachi,….I need some time for me alone, please, utterly alone without being watched" I said down to the ground knowing that Shika heard me too.

"Wil you tell us what this was about?" He asked.

 _´I don´t want to keep secrets from them...why?´_

 _ **´Shhh...it will be alright´**_

 _´But it hurts so much´_

 _ **´Bear with it just a little bit longer´**_

 _´No...they only will get hurt´_

 _ **´From what?´**_

 _´Knowing that I keep too much secrets´_

 _ **´They will understand´**_

 _´But I can´t be in a relationship with anyone while keeping them, I can´t be with Itachi...or anyone else...even my friends will get suspicious and leave me slowly´_

 _ **´Shika told you that you should believe in them´**_

 _´I think …..for this I maybe should cut my ties to end my task fully´_

 _ **´Are you insane? You finally got a chance of happiness and you throw it away? Giving up just because fate decided it? What happened to you spirit?´**_

 _´Long lost...´_

 _ **´You aren´t-´**_

"Itachi...Shika...maybe it was a mistake to grow so close to each other" I said devoid of emotions, breaking under the pressure put on me the expectations.

 _ **´Take that back!´**_

 _´I don´t want them to be hurt, I better leave as long as I can´_

 _ **´Running away? You swear you never would do that´**_

 _´I´m not running away, I´m rushing to fulfil my task´_

 _ **´You are running away!´**_

I didn´t noted that, when Itachis grip slacked I wretched myself from him and was now running down the streets blindly.

Arriving at my home I thought I would find some peace, but it only was worse to be here alone, I felt caged and torn.

 _ **´You knew a price was to be paid for your interference´**_

 _´But why this again?´_

 _ **´He said you will be freed of this one day´**_

 _´When I die finally for sure´_

I felt myself being clawed raw, with every pacing up and down I felt more like a caged animal.

* * *

 **3 rd POV**

Pain saw how both guys ran after Yuuki, knowing what she must feel now.

"What did you say to her?" Tsunade asked him watching the scene.

"Maybe too much" Pain said with a guilty look on his face, he was so sure she would be happy to help archiving world peace, he wanted to help her with it, but now he wasn´t so sure anymore it was a good idea to tell her.

"Alright we better get down to business then" She said entering the office, after her followed Hiruzen, Inoichi and Shikaku.

With Kakashi

Backed up with some ANBUs Kakashi followed "Tobi", after he slipped away from Gais tour group, to the cemetery. He gave the sign for the others to hide and be ready when needed.

"Obito" He called the masked man out, appearing only some feet away from said man.

"Kakashi, how did you find out?"

"I would never forget the Chakra of a friend"

"A friend huh?" The air tensed.

"I think we both have to tell us a lot of things so, I think you won´t mind a change of scenery?" Kakashi gave his eye cringle before activating his own mangekyou pulling Obito with him in the other dimension to finally "talk things out".

 **3 rd POV End**

* * *

I heard the click of the lock from my door, the only warning I got when it flew open to let in two really pissed friends, one who instantly bound me with his shadow and the other really had his sharigan out.

"Whoa-" To say they scared the hell out of me would be an understatement.

"You better have a good explanation to say such things to us." Shika growled.

"Somehow, I see a repeat of our fight in the Hokage office, you don´t trust us again, DAMM IT YUU!? WHY!?" He came near me, or better said because of him moving forward I did too.

 _ **´I will tell them´**_

 _´NOO!´_

 _ **´There is no way out of this, maybe it will lift some of this pressure when you finally told them the truth´**_

 _´Noo-No-No-No, this should stop, I don´t want to´_

 _ **´Stop it you are only breaking yourself further´**_

I don´t know what they saw but they waited quietly, until I manage to open my mouth to bring out only one word.

"No" It was more a whimper, I was fighting myself and with every minute my own strength faded.

 _ **´You wanted a family, don´t give up´**_ I lifted my gaze a bit from the floor looking at these two men with such longing, but it changed into something else knowing this longing will never be fulfilled.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek and my head was turned to the side. Shocked I lifted a hand to touch the reddening place, looking at Shika who had hit me after releasing his jutsu.

"Awake now Yuuki? You weren´t yourself for a moment"

 _ **´Thank you Shika´**_

 _´...I´m tried´_

"Ahh...you are right, I panicked"

"Why?" for the first time of this moment Itachi spoke up.

 _ **´Breath, yes, in and out, good, and now think, you can do this you are stronger than this fight for them´**_

Taking the advice of my inner, I calmed myself down.

"He asked me to join Akatzuki, while my stay at Ame we get to know each other, he was like a father to me after my own died. The only condition would be to leave Konoha...I want to have parents and a family...but I also don´t want to leave this place...I feel torn...pressured"

 _ **´Alright and now to the real problem dear. First you are strong minded, when you don´t want to deal with that shit personally take pains offer, for what else do you have your good damm brain, find a way, there is always one´**_

"And why not telling us right away?" Shika asked now a bit less angry.

"In broad day light were everyone could have heard us? While I was in a state of panic? I would have told you, when I would have calmed down, but you felt the need to break inside my flat to get your answer" I gave him a deadpan look at that he slowly cooled down and even a small smile graced his face.

"You will not go right?" He asked now.

"No, I won´t" I was now calm and could even smile at both of them.

"But please don´t make it a habit to break inside my flat just when I´m a bit upset."

"I thought you needed a reminder not to despair like that" Shika only said with a guilty look.

"Sorry that I slapped you, normally..." He trailed of not knowing how to phrase it without upsetting me.

"It is alright this time...I sorely needed one truth be told."

He cupped my red cheek giving it a short kiss.

"Never again, I swear" he mumbled.

We looked a bit at each other until I broke the silence.

"Don´t you have work to do?"

"!"

"Aaa~ how troublesome" Shika was the first one to stroll out of my flat, but Itachi still was here.

"We are here for you, I´m here for you, come to use when you feel like that" He pulled me into a hug and began to stroke my hair.

"I don´t know why it is so hard for you, but let us, me, enter your heart" he mumbled in my hair, resting his head atop from mine.

"You all are already there and that is what scares me" I answered feeling drained I relaxed in his hold and just closed for a moment my eyes, without warning I was overcome with sleep, being pulled from my inner into my mindscape.

* * *

 **3 rd POV**

Itachi felt her going slack in his arms, knowing she was asleep now, so he swept her up in his arms and placed her in her bed, tucking her in.

He watches her, while she is sleeping and gives in the urgent to caress her cheek, he may didn´t have hit her but he would have shaken her until she came back to her sense, quitting to look so utterly defeated.

Something was eating away on her since a long time, otherwise she would have said what she did, to leave them, him. Her sentence hit him deeper than he thought, he felt a deep despair, a need to stop her it was the only reason that let him go after her. He knew that what she gave as a reason wasn´t all to this, it was much more, but he trusts her to tell them, him one day.

Needing to go back to his poste he slowly stood up giving her a kiss on the abused cheek and disappeared from her apartment.

In the Nara forest Shikamaru sat thinking over the whole situation, remembering the similarity to the one after she came back. Since she left she was a bit...different, he knew something ate at her. Seeing her being swallowed by something he...he didn´t know why his hand moved...he didn´t want to hurt her...but he needed to stop her to break away. There was more to all of this no one falls into a panic just by a propose to move away...not like this.

He knew he wasn´t the only one to feel like this, so he began to plan, he no, all of them even the Uchiha need to confront her after this fragile phase was over.

With his mind set, he searched first his...rival?...something like that, finding him on his post near the cemetery waiting for Kakashis or Obits return. He didn´t turn around, but knew the Nara was there.

"We need to talk"

"It looks like a lot of people think it is the right time to talk"

"We need all to talk, all of us friends of Yuuki"

"You want to corner her"

"So to speak, yes"

Both were now looking at each other, mustering, calculating until Itachi only nodded his head for the Nara to talk.

They discussed a few things until the signal came. Zetzu was in the area.

This situation was predicted so everyone moved according to the plan, only to falter at that what happened next.

Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared with his chidori in one hand, firing it at the tree where Zetzu was.

Said bicolored man evaded him only to run into another chidori from Obito.

It was planned to surprise Zetzu and seal him, but now everything was going downhill, everyone knew that. The fight made such a ruckus that a certain blond who was distracted by Jiraiya was attracted to the scene, the last thing everyone wanted.

Obito and Kakashi fought together against the true enemy, Obito trying to capture him in another world and Kakashi who tried to make him tried, were having a hard time, that bastard was elusive, evading every attack by merging with the ground or trees until the number one surprise ninja from Konoha showed his skill in surprising.

"Rasengan" echoed over the graves, while Zetzu was hit with it in his back and an idiot blond smiling at that, moving over to Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei I will help you with the other one" Naruto said, ready to take out the next one, but Obito only lifted his hands in surrender.

"Don´t bother Naruto he is on our side" Naruto mustered the strange guy when he heard Kurama barking hat him that this was the guy who controlled him and killed his parents. For the first time Narutos normal cheer fell away and his anger came rolling off from him in form of the nine tails chakra.

"YOU!"

 **3 rd POV End**

* * *

All the while I was sleeping, discussing with my inner about different things, first If she should tell her friends the truth.

 _´I´m scared to lose them, they will think I lied to them all the time, playing to be someone I´m not´_

 _ **´Then so be it, you wanted to cut all ties, do you want it to be them...seeing you lying and not trusting you anymore or to be it you baring your soul and finally telling them the truth showing you final trust in them?´**_

 _´But what do I do when everything goes wrong?´_

 _ **´Then we will as you planned we will leave and begin our task alone, but when everything goes right we don´t need to leave´**_

 _´?´_

 _ **´We can use Pain to do most of the work, finding the remaining beast beside maybe the Hachibi in Bee they are good as they are, he can bring them to us and we will do or work...8 times and then it will be over, for the rest we will just pull the right strings from here, from our work place´**_

 _´Sure of that will work?´_

 _ **´When they know of you and accept you...yes I believe they even would support you´**_

Suddenly a shiver shook my whole body awake, something was utterly wrong.

 _´It feels like...It could be...Naruto...Kurama´_

I jolted up from my bed and out of my flat in high speed down to the cemetery already seeing the red stripes in the air signalling that Kurama was taking over Naruto.

My breath was coming short and I felt pain in my side, but I continued coming finally around the corner seeing Naruto with two tails attacking Obito and Kakashi who helped him to evade Naruto.

 _´When Kakashi helps Obito...then he must have talked him out of his ways´_

 _ **´Kurama must have recognized Obito...we need to stop him´**_

Not caring about the danger of my surrounding I ran forward past the ANBUs who try to help containing the attacks of the fox without hurting Naruto, also past my friends that also arrived at the scene, past Shikamaru, past Itachi.

Naruto in his other form was fast, very fast so Obito who already was a bit out of breath after the fight with Kakashi was crouching on the ground not able to move anymore and Kakashi tried to block Naruto who just batted him away into a tree.

 _´For once I hope the gods and the others spoke the truth´_

 _ **´I hope so´**_

I skidded in front of Obito spreading my arms out to protect him.

"Stop it!" Narutos hands or more like claws scratched my shoulder a little bit but he stopped instantly, his red eyes focusing on me, blinking a few times and then his Chakra spread a bit over me, puling me into Narutos and Kuramas shared place.

* * *

"You, I had my suspiciousness about you, but that old man told the truth to a degree" Kurama grumbled.

"It looks like that" I answered looking down on an unconscious Naruto, stepping past him up to the bars of Kuramas cage.

"Isn´t it tiering to hate so much? Do you even remember why you began to hate?" His answer was only growling.

"You must not like me, but I would like you to befriend Naruto, for that you need to let go of you anger" I stepped through the bars up to the giant head of the fox who bared his teeth at me.

"I could eat you anytime little human"

"You wouldn´t and even then...It would be sad to leave so early, but I´m not afraid to die" I smiled at him stretching out my own hand.

"I will show you" I mumbled, touching him, flashing him with my past, with their own past and former line of events and what I wanted to archive. I could show him the nature of humans and how he one day will come to understand Naruto a boy with his own bright light, the true light as I think.

He flinched away looking down at me.

"Why didn´t you decide to hate them?"

"It only would have brought me unhappiness, they were like they were" I smiled at him, while he only huffed closing his eyes and I went outside his cage up to Naruto shaking him awake.

"Maybe I will try to befriend him" a low mumble was heard from the fox making me laugh a bit at the old grumpy fox.

Naruto awoke slowly blinking only being able to see a bleary form of me.

"Yuu?" But right at that moment Kurama released me from this space and I opened my eyes only to see the orange chakra around Naruto fading and his eyes closing. I wrapped my arms around him catching him and together we went to the ground, me on my knees holding him in my arms and I closed my eyes again, to flee from the reality that everyone looked at us or more like at me. I could feel the angered looks of two certain guys and the curious stares of my friends.

I could feel myself begin to shake with my mixed feelings, the relive that nothing happened to anyone and the fear of what they now thought of me after seeing this, after everyone seeing this.

 _´Hole open up, please´_

 _ **´There will be none´**_

"Yuuki" someone came closer and I slowly opened my eyes to see who called me.

Kakashi stood before me looking down on me with his eye cringle.

"Won´t you think it would be better to bring you two into the hospital?" Not trusting my voice, I only gave a short nod as an answer.

Kakashi took Naruto from my arms and poffed with him away and Obito took a hesitant step forward.

"Ahm..." I looked at him, seeing how unsure he was if I would trust him.

"I think we should hurry" I only mumbled so he picked me up carefully, feeling the heating eyes boring in his back.

At the hospital I was told that I was fine and Naruto too he needs only to rest a bit. Now being able to go home I knew my friends would follow me, hunt me down to their answer, the question was, did I want them to hear it in my home, in a street, or a place of my choice?

I left the hospital knowing that they would wait until Naruto wakes up, so I went to prepare myself as good as possible.

* * *

 **Done :D hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave me reviews and a vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**A/N: I recived a review about how annoying the Inner can be, rest asure she won´t come up as often as last time...but I think I will still keep her around ^-^**

 **I also know that today I was really late to update ad I´m really sorry m_m**

 **So now here is a chapter with a funny scene I just felt the need to write :3**

 **The poll on my profil is still open, vote for a pairing you like or suggest me one :D please**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

I sat by my lake, the lake where Shikamaru once found me crying. Sitting against the big trunk I looked through the breaches up into the night sky. Every day I would come up here after work and wait for them to come and then finally after three days they showed up.

They all looked serious and determined giving me no chance to avoid them anymore.

"Yuu, I think you have to tell us something" it was much to my own surprise Naruto starting the conservation.

I sighted and looked up into the sky and then turned my back to them facing the tree, not wanting to look them into the eyes when I told them the truth.

"The sky wasn´t as clear as this one in my former world, nearly every day clouds covered it" I risked a glace back at them seeing the confusion in their faces, beside the few geniuses under them, Itachi, Neji, Shika and even Sasuke picked up the meaning in my sentence, the truth behind it.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I lived in another world, entirely different and then not so different from ours...I died at an accident, but somehow I was given a second chance here" slowly I turned around not looking at them still my gaze wandered up into the sky.

"You know...in my world...there was a book...about this world, maybe someone from this world once experienced the same and wrote it...I will never know, but I say this to make it clear and not to lie to you...I knew you all, I knew your fate so I interfered...I was selfish and befriended you all, I wanted to use this second chance not just to help you, but also to gain a bit of my own happiness together with you." I felt the shocked silence from them and continued.

"During my...stay at the hospital some years ago I brushed with death...he hinted at something what I needed to do...more or less the price I must pay for my second chance. I went to Ame, telling Pain the same as I´m telling you in return for changing his mind he found out what I´m able to do."

I took a breath feeling slowly some of the pressing weight falling off my shoulders.

"I´m able to bring "light" or more like peace to the people who need it and...The tailed beast...will not hurt me and maybe I could even be able to calm their hate and anger, freeing them of it to bring peace to this world."

"You...aren´t Yuuki?" It was Ino speaking with a little shake in her voice.

"….I´m Yuuki...even when I never asked for this, never wanted to live again, I´m here, given the name Yuuki"

"It doesn't sound believable" Neji said trying to argue with logic.

"I saw it...the Ninetail...they talked and she showed him everything...him being inside me I also saw everything...it is true" Narutos head hung he wasn´t cherry one bit.

"You lied to us" Shikamarus sentence felt like a slap, but I knew he was right and I didn´t denied it.

"Was everything a plan of yours?" Sasuke seemed to have not so a hard time to accept that I was from another world.

"No, I won´t tell you what I changed and what I planned but it were only 2 or 3 things...everything else...maybe not planned...but I wanted to befriend you all and yes it was because I already knew what great people you all would be, given the fact that I never had real friends before"

"You said you were given the name Yuuki...so you are someone else we don´t know?" Neji brilliant mine.

"Even I don´t know how to answer that question, I was someone else...maybe you could compare it with a slave...I was one or felt like one in that world, but now I´m free, free to be finally that person I ever wanted to be, to be Yuuki...Yuuki was born from my old self so some traits remained...but not the best ones" I laughed a bit bitterly at that.

"Huh I don´t get that" Naruto laid his head a bit to the side showing his confusion but I could see how slowly he began to understand, Kuramas doing for sure.

"That explains your complex more" Shikamaru mumbled

"And your fears" He slowly put the picture together.

"Still you lied to us" Sakura stated.

"I did...out of fear. It goes against everything I stand for to lie...but it was to protect you, who had known what ripples you would have cause had you known from the beginning...and also out of selfishness, to live a normal live without being burdened to be some god dam saviour or bad ass kicking chick who was sent to save the world."

"That is really much..." Choji spoke, speaking out everyone´s thought.

"Not just for you" I smiled at them still not meeting their eyes.

"I still want to continue this life, our friendship and everything...but I don´t know if you want the same" I looked back down to the ground after admitting that.

"You really didn´t had any friends there" Ino said with a little laughter and the others began also to laugh, startling me into looking finally at them.

"That doesn´t change anything, you confirmed you are still you Yuu-chan and we are your friends forever" Ino smiled and the others nodded or proclaimed the same.

"Yeah you hear Yuu-chan" Naruto said throwing an arm over my shoulder pulling me into a hug while he had a wide smile on his face.

I couldn´t hold it back anymore and tears of happiness streamed down my eyes, my face and in Narutos shirt after even seeing Itachi and Shika smiling and nodding their heads.

 _ **´Told you so´**_

 _´*cries*´_

I felt my own walls shaking and breaking a great deal, I could feel the weight on my shoulders and my own soul lighten.

* * *

After some huge group hugging time, Choji was the first one giving the spark to a new whole different question round.

"What food was there in that world?" Making me laugh I needed some time to calm down and form a sentence.

"There was so much food, we had a lot of countries over there and each one had their own set and don´t let me begin with the sweets"

"What was your world like? You said it was different and yet not, why?"

And it went on like that for hours everyone had their questions truly accepting all of this being even curious about it, that it made me really happy.

"How old are you truly?" Kiba asked then innocently, my eyes widened.

"Uhm-" I averted my eyes.

"You didn´t want to lie anymore to us Yuu" Itachi reminded me.

"I don´t think it would be good to know" I said blushing a bit, with my 21 and now 16 I would be 37, older than him and maybe even older than Kakashi...that was somehow a scary thought.

"We already guessed you would be older...we just want to know if you are an old granny or not" Shikamaru teased.

"!What!? You ! I was 21 and now I would be 37 I´m no granny!" I stand before him shaking my fist and for a moment everything halted and then I felt myself sweat drop while the others just busted into laughter.

* * *

This goes on until the sun began to rise and we all looked up into a beautiful sky.

Some clouds were up in the sky slowly moving while catching fire. The autumn sun raised, painting the dark sky into a dark purple and slowly in orange and red, a beautiful sight and we all were silent for a moment breathing in the clear crispy morning air.

"I´m me and no one else, I´m Yuuki" I said into the silence giving them all my warmth smile.

"How about breakfast?" I asked then and they all grinned widely.

"You will cook?"

"Sure, for my friends everything" and we all made our way to my flat and somehow everyone fit inside and I even had enough ingredients to cook breakfast for them all.

Somewhere between eating and laughing with them all I fell asleep, utterly exhausted after finally being relived.

I woke up a few hours later and marvelled at my living room, beside feeling lighter than to any time in my live I stood before...something like a wonder.

We ate breakfast here, we all of us...but nothing was out of place, everything was clean, cleaner than before and even the kitchen.

 _´Wow´_

 _ **´You can repeat that´**_

 _´Finally showing up again?´_

 _ **´I was holding your darkness at bay but after that...I could rest for the first time...we both know ..or better you know, that I wouldn´t always be there´**_

 _´I know´_

 _ **´So learn faster´**_

 _´I thought I already did?´_

 _ **´? Oh no I think your still missing out in some parts of live, for example looking at your love live I think-´**_

 _´Ugh´_

 _ **´Listen to me´**_

 _´No!´_

I stood now a bit useless in my living room and didn´t know what to do now.

 _´Maybe visiting Shikaku?´_

 _ **´Sounds good´**_

* * *

With a light smile I went out my door, to Shikaku, this time prepared to not being pulled again into paper work.

 _´I shouldn´t have been so sure about that´_

 _ **´Outside a shogi match you tend to forget that he is a genius´**_

After arriving in the building, I opened the door to the office only to be met with a wave of papers that washed me on the wall opposite from the door.

Sputtering I found my way to air and swam out of this mess only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around my ankle.

"A Yuu-chan~ please help us~" Akito one of my colleagues pleaded looking like a zombie and slowly others showed up beginning to corner me and I was sure my roar of frustration was heard by the lazy genius that for sure sat at the roof of this building chuckling at his trap snapping shut around its prey.

I was sitting at my desk looking over the papers trying to organize them, when I heard a knock on the window behind me. I only needed a glance at the person at the window and flung it open throwing myself at the person out of this hellhole.

"Shika my knight in shining armour" I shouted while he tried to stop our fall.

"Reckless woman" he cursed, he managed to heft himself to the wall standing now upright with me on top of him due gravity I was more like pressed into him.

"Yuu~ you won´t leave us, right?" I sweet voice from the window and some arms reached out in search for me and out of reflex Shika wounded his arms around me to protect me.

"Let us get out of here" I suggested and he only nodded and jumped down and then just slung me over his shoulder and made his sweet way to the Nara forest.

"Oi Shika! You don´t carry a girl like this, you caveman!" I complained feeling how his shoulder was boring into my stomach.

"Troublesome" he only murmured and changed his hold of me into a princess carry.

"Really Shika, manners" he only snorted at that coming finally to a stop and let me trop harshly on my behind, by simply pulling his arms away.

"Should a damsel in distress being like that to her knight?"

"Hmpf" I crossed my arms feeling totally in the right.

"Help me up" I said stretching my arm out only to get a slight disbelieving look from him.

"What are you, 2 or what?"

"Hmpf" I slowly stood up on my own.

"Then tell me my dear knight why did you bought me here?" I teased him.

"Ah..." He now had a sheepish look in his eyes rubbing his neck, clearly searching for the right words.

I waited patiently in such a situation it was a bad thing to push a Nara, he only will get irritated and you will never hear what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to talk with you...alone" he still didn´t look me into my eyes.

"About?" I asked slowly coating him into telling me already.

"I-I uhm wanted to ask you for a date" I slight dusk of pink decorated his cheeks and his brown sweet eyes gave me a pleading look, but I only deflated at that not really knowing what to answer to that.

 _ **´And here is it what I warned you about´**_

 _´Shit what do I do?´_

 _ **´Tell him the truth that you don´t know?´**_

I was now getting also a bit sheepish.

"I uhm..I-I still don´t know, I don´t want to hurt anyone..." At that I saw a short, hurt flicker in his eyes.

"I´m confused alright, I realised that at my dinner with Itachi, give me only a bit time...but Shika...only If I chose different...will you still be my friend?"

He only huffed turning his back at me and then looked over his shoulder with an unusual strong mix of feelings in his dark eyes.

"I promised it to you Yuu and I hold my promises"

I gave him a sorry smile silently thanking him for this.

When he left I went a bit deeper to find my other save haven.

* * *

There was a lake with a little island in its mid and one of the pine trees once fell exactly so it builds a bridge to this island.

The whole forest around this lake were pines, making everything dark and the fallen pine needles on the ground together with the moss formed a carpet that swallowed every sound. Instead of going to the little patch of green in the mid of the lake I sat at the shore letting in the feeling of silence and peace.

 _´We need to think this over´_

 _ **´Not thinking ...feeling´**_

 _´But no matter what I choose it is too late for them to be not hurt by it´_

 _ **´I warned you´**_

 _´It was too early to make a decision...it stills feels too early´_

 _ **´Then give Shikamaru a chance, give it one year, tell them both that you are trying to figure things out´**_

 _´One year...it sounds long´_

 _ **´That you won´t tell them, just tell them that you need to figure things out after a date with Shika...you will have a compensation´**_

 _´No I told them more or less that I would trust them, so I will tell them the truth...but you are right in one point...I still should give Shika a chance´_ I smiled and stood up turning to one of the fawns that were looking after me. It stepped a bit away and the turned signalling me to follow.

It was already getting dark but still I knocked on the door of the Naras head.

Yoshino opened the door blinking at me.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, dear what can I do for you?"

"Is Shikamaru at home?"

"Yes, come inside." She offered me pulling the door more open.

"Ah...I need to get home Yoshino-san I´m sorry"

"No problem, I will fetch him for-"she smiled at me like a mother to her daughter.

"No need" Shikamarus voice called from behind Yoshino.

"I will leave you alone then...but Yuuki-chan ...come over for once in a while, please"

"Ah...yeah" I tried to smile but not really sure, I really like them all but..

 _ **´No buts just go´**_

 _´...I don´t know´_

 _ **´Tsk, you will and will also feel better´**_

 _´Alright...´_

"So what do you need?" Shikamaru asked me a bit coldly.

"I´m really sorry about before, it wasn´t right from me...I need time, but I decided to give you a chance Shika, to give you a date, but I won´t promise anything...I can´t decide yet...but I will"

"A chance is all what I can ask for" he grumbled giving me shortly a sharp cold look of anger that only began to melt away into a warm look.

"Ah...then alright hehehe" now it was me rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"I will fetch you on Saturday, when all of this visit thing is over, around 10am" He informed me turning a bit red and looking away.

"Uhm..then I better get going" I slowly turned away feeling his eyes on me I only paused for a second.

"Yuu" He called me out so I turned around again.

"Good night" He said with a rare truly happy smile and warm brown eyes that were somehow illuminated from the warm light behind him in the hallway.

"Good night Shika" I said, then kissed my hand and blew it in his direction. He flinched and hastly shut the door, but not fast enough I still saw the red tint on his cheek.

 _´God it is always so great to tease him´_

 _ **´Yup´**_

With a little spring in my step I went home to my flat.

 _´Only two days until my date with him...what should I wear?´_

 _ **´Are you for real? Something normal´**_

* * *

Next day

I was rudely woken up by a knocking storm at my door.

Highly irritated I stomped to my door flinging it open to give this intruder of my sleep an earful.

"Yuu, Tsunade wants you by the gate, now!" Naruto said and without hesitation grabbing my arm and dragged me in high sped over the roofs.

When he was only a few steps away from the gate I was madder than mad and for one of the rare situations I sided with my dark side, my demon. Not noticing the peoples around us I waited for the exact moment when he stops.

I used my knowledge about self defence from Lee, I put my foot down pulling Naruto into a little circle behind me so I could throw him with his own momentum over my shoulder hard on the ground. Some cracking sounds were heard and Naruto grew pale looking up into the eyes of the devil.

 _ **´I will hurt you until I´m satisfied´**_

 _´Yesss´_

Naruto hastily scrambled away trying to escape his demise.

"I thought you learned after the first two times in Suna, that I´m not a morning person" I said sweetly with a smile...a bit too wide and too sweet smile.

He really was frozen into his place out of fear, thanks to Sakuras drilling, so I got the chance to deliver a really painful punch on his chest, using all my anger I could hear some cracking sounds from his rips and him gasping for air. When he landed on his back trying to breath I got a kunai out from the wide sleeve from my too big sleeping T-shirt and struck down with it. I hit the ground just a hair away from his best piece and Naruto watching it horrified, fainted.

 _ **´I think it is enough´**_

 _´Hmpf´_

I turned from the withering Naruto away and being now threaten by Sakura, who shook with silent laughter.

"Good morning Tsunade, you wanted to speak with me?" I still had this pissed off face and grumbled my question out not caring that every male who watched this after first laughing at poor Naruto were now also pale like a ghost.

"Buhahahahahaha you made my day Yuuki" Tsunade was shaken with laughter not only because of Naruto but the reaction of the others, Kakashi dropped his beloved book, Genama nearly chocked on his senbo, Shisui was hiding behind Itachi who seemed not moved but he was a little bit paler, Shikaku seems to rule out some pranks on his favourite prey and the whole Akatzuki beside Konan seemed also really disturb by this taking all a step away from this female who had no qualms attacking their priced piece. Deidara even stumbled and fell on his ass shaking and pointing an accusing finger at me, Sasori and Kakuzu lowered into a defence stance to defence their lower parts even when they could reattach them or not feel the pain. Kisame not doing it obviously but he but Samehada down before him, Obito missed somehow his middle part that he put away in another dimension and Pain took a step nearer to Konan hoping for her protection in the worst case.

"Bitch you don´t do this fucking thing to a male!" Hidan was the only one brave enough to speak to me and I turned slowly to him with my still pissed mood oozing from me in a black fog and for the first time ever Hidan decided to shut his trap.

Turning back to the now only gasping Hokage I waited for her to tell why I was here.

"I thought –gasp- That –gasp- you would like to say your good bye to us we are now going to the Kage summit" She finally got her bearing back.

"Already?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"Who is going with you?"

"Them" she nodded at the at the former Akatzukis.

"And my personal ANBU guards, Genma, Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi. Itachi will only come along because we think there will be trouble waiting for us and I only take extra measurements"

"Oh" My aura got friendlier after that and I turned to the others and gave them this time a real smile.

"Then have a good travel and I hope for your success. And you" I turned to the ANBUs

"Come home safely" I said sternly and then turned around stretching and yawning.

"I will catch some sleep then"

At home I crawled back under my blanked not caring about the wildfire rumour that sweet little Yuuki has a demon side that was cable of hurting men priced piece. The men now thought a bit different about weak little me, while the women threw a party for me.

And Naruto still clutched Sakuras arms babbling about a devil, Satan and so on.

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

When I saw the blond teammate from Sasuke rushing to us with Yuuki in tow I felt something light bubbling in my chest, happiness about her being here only to witness her next move. In a fluid motion she threw Naruto to the ground emitting pure anger she smiled freezing Naruto who stood up to flee only to hit him with a good placed punch.

 _´She learned really fast from Lee´_ I mused for a moment and then saw what she did next a kunai glinted in the morning sun only to move down missing only a thin bit away from the place no man want to be cut.

I blinked at my normally sweet little light, such strength for a civilian and such determination. She looked so - , I didn´t know something moved in my chest, beside a little fear there was again this wild thing and some heat burned down my spine and I tried everything to not show it outwardly how she affected me.

I knew that there was always something more to her and after hearing the truth I was sure of it that she as another side a wild one like my own and now I got a fleeting glance at it.

It took everything in me not to lick my lips and supress the sudden urge to "hunt" her, maybe it was a good thing that I was away for a few days.

Getting my head completely around her origin. It won´t change much I already saw that her mind was older, but more around the thing that I didn´t knew about my light until know and some that still remain in the dark, I want to explore more of her soul and for that I need a plan.

 _´Maybe not only her soul´_ it was just a whisper, but I knew it came from this wild thing in me that made me to take a slight different look from the enigma that Yuuki was.

Standing there just in an oversized black T-shirt and short shorts I could clearly see her creamy legs and arms and somehow my mind supplied me with the fact that she doesn´t wear any bra and filed it away for later. Her hair was tussled in a wild mane and her eyes were still glinting with live or more like anger, she really looked-. I cut my thoughts there.

 _´Not yet´_

She said her good bye and turned away stretching and mumbling that she returns to sleep a bit more not caring that the shirt rides a bit up. I tried not to look, but I still could take a glance at her firm ass and wide hips.

"Hey baby cousin, I know she is hot, but we better get moving." Shisui patted my shoulder and we both turned to the travel group that began moving out.

"Let us go!" Tsunade hollered and we went on our way to Iron, while my mind was still back by my fiercely light.

 **Itach POV End**

* * *

 **hope you liked it and leave me some reviews :333, please please please**

 **Thank you ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**A/N: Maybe the next chapter is more exciting than this one, you can complain, leave reviews, but in the end it is still my story to write ;D so bear with me ^^**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Feelings**

* * *

Saturday

Today Shikamaru will pick me up to a date so I sat already in my outfit on my sofa reading a romance book.

It was just 1pm when I heard a knock on my door, so I stood up and made a last check of my outfit out of a simple long, purple pullover and normal, dark blue jeans and then opened the door.

Shika stood there not looking that different than normal just minus the green chunin vest and instead a simple dark brown jacket.

I raised a brow at him after taking his attire in, guessing it wouldn´t be a standard date, not with a genius like Shikamaru.

"How about a little walk first?" He asked me and I only answered by picking up my jacked and closed my door to join him outside.

He led us on the path through the quieter streets and avenues in the civilian district of Konoha. I really loved autumn, the weather and mostly the colours of the leaves so I nearly smiled the whole way. The sun was shining and bringing out the best of the season the bright red and yellow leaves.

Shika struck up some light conservation mostly about what I did in my free time or how nice the weather was and such things.

I initially blocked every thought of comparing this with Itachi out until this date was over.

* * *

We made our way to the park where I stopped and Shikas idea for this date finally began to dawn to me. There was hanging a big banner with the title "Team-art competition".

 _´For real?´_

 _ **´You don't really like such things...to be compared to others´**_

 _´Yeah but I think...maybe-´_

 _ **´Ah no better not try to guess his motive just go along with this´**_

"This will be our date?" I couldn´t hold this question back.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to see how we could work together" He gave me a sheepish smile and I instantly knew his strategy, to let me see for myself how it would be like to work with him to make my decision easier.

I laughed at the poor guy giving his best with this.

"Alright Shika, but just for you usually I don´t like to be compared to others" Taking his hand I pulled him to the little desk with some people who seems to organize this.

"Good day we are interest to practice in this competition, what do we need to do?" I asked directly the man sitting there looking over something like a list.

"Oh not much I will explain everything for you. You only need to sign your names here and we will give you a number, then you can choose a desk where you want to work, in 10 minutes we will begin and explain the next steps." Shika then took the pen and signed us both in and taking our number 24.

"Hmm...I think that one over there is nice a bit protected from the sun and rain" Shika nodded and followed me to our place.

The 10 minutes were over very fast and we hear a microphone being turned on and then a voice was heard from the man now standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Alright everyone I hope you are ready to begin, we have a lot of tools from wood over to paint and other things, you can do whatever you like we will just give you a theme. You all should do something that represent the spirit of autumn, you will have a total of 3 hours to do so ah and one rule. No use of chakra, please. Let´s start" The moderator cheered and at the same time the tents with the tools were opened.

Both Shika and me stood at our table thinking over how we will do this while others already stormed into the tents picking their things.

"What do you think we should do Shika? A picture? I´m pretty good at drawing"

"Hmm...I´m good at craving...why not make a little statue that I will crave and you will get to paint it?"

"Oh that sounds great"

"Then I will pick our tools and you start of thinking what motive to use" With that said he slouched over to the tent and I grinned at his little eager glint in his eyes.

 _ **´When he likes one things beside shogi and cloud watching it is to crave something out of the antlers from the deer's out of their forest.´**_

 _´Hmm...what to use as a motive...spirit of autumn...how about this harvest spirit the fox one or was he the so called errant box for this spirit?´_

 _ **´Maybe, but to obvious...how about a board with all the seasonal fruits like grape and apples on it then paint it and-´**_

 _´Frame it with chosen leaves, that is a great idea´_

In this moment Shika came back and I turned to him explaining my idea.

"Yeah that sounds great and makeable in the time frame" He mumbled already getting to work on his wood block.

With us growing up together we were done pretty fast and still had one hour left.

We both were eyeing our work when suddenly Shika touched my nose and I needed a second or two to note the cool wet feeling of his touch and my eyes widened.

"You-You-You just" I turned to him and he looked away whistling innocently, so I picked the thickest brush with paint and hurled it across his own face.

"Now we are even" I said grinning only to be met by a balloon bomb with paint.

 _´How?´_

 _ **´More like: When!?´**_

We used the hour left with painting each other and it was really fun.

 _ **´This was different then from our date with Itachi´**_

In the end we got the second place, but we both didn´t care we had already our fun and he bought me home.

"That was really great Shika, thank you" I said and gave him a short kiss on the cheek, he smiled and then took my hand with his own and the other he laid on left cheek to hold me still so he could give me his own kiss on my right cheek.

"Thank you too Yuu" I grinned and then went on his own way home to take a shower.

* * *

I stood now in my own shower letting the warm and soothing water hit my skin, while I began finally to think over my feelings towards both Itachi and Shikamaru.

 _ **´You shouldn´t let them wait for a whole year, you know the live of shinobis are short´**_

 _´True...New year?´_

 _ **´Symbolic, but sounds good´**_

I finished my shower and then went out again to the lake in the Nara forest.

 _´They both are great, Itachi is beside to his clans men a very caring person and Shika is maybe a lazy ass but still he is full of warmth...´_

 _ **´Not thinking rationally when you begin to think like that you would rule out Itachi right away because you don´t like the clan politic of the Uchihas, while the Naras would welcome you with open arms´**_

 _´Right´_

 _ **´Look deep inside you, you already had pictured them with a family, what do you feel when you put yourself in the place of their wife? Because girl we are for keeping´**_

I let the images from that time roll again before my closed eyes and put myself in the place of their wife and began carefully watch my feeling towards them.

 _´I can´t´_

 _ **´?´**_

 _´At the moment both feels similar...I want both of their presence, by both I feel the warmth, the happiness but also a little bit doubt in both´_

 _ **´Then we will wait a bit more´**_

I stayed until the sun began to fade and I then went home still mulling over my feelings.

* * *

Next week

They finally returned and were all in one piece and even unscratched, but it was only Tsunade and her escort, Pain went back to Ame something she wanted to talk with me about later. Following them, my eyes were glued to the ANBU who wore a crow mask and wearing a low ponytail.

I waited outside the office for nearly one hour before Tsunade called me inside. Shikaku, Inoichi, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Itachi were gathered inside, certainly some of them came through the window.

"Yuuki" Tsunade called my name mustering me over her folded hands and paused.

 _ **´Uh oh that doesn´t sound good´**_

 _´Don´t jinx it´_

 _ **´I think that is already too late for that´**_

"We discussed this a long time, and with "we" I mean me, Shikaku and Pain. Akatzuki will search for the remaining Bijuus and they hope they can bring you one Bijuu per month "to get over with it" as Pain simply put it"

"The sealed ones?"

"He will start with them and tries to send the first one next month." Shikaku answered.

"I also made some thoughts about this "light" thing...I´m not entirely sure that I´m meant with that, I suspect that Naruto will play a greater role in this than me so I would like to get him in this team just to be sure"

 _´And not to do this alone...´_

 _ **´Or little sunshine will help us for sure´**_

"Hmm, given the fact that he has the Kyuubi it could be an advance, and it will get him a bit away from this Obito incident." Shikaku mulled over my idea.

"By the way, thinking of that...what happened to Zetzu?" I asked.

"Sealed and buried away in the Uchiha district" Itachi was the one saying this with an impassive face, but his eyes smiled at me.

"So Zetzu is sealed away and Obito still on trial, the Bijuus will be gathered and somehow everything is alright?"

"When you put it like that it sounds like a catastrophe is heading our way" Inoichi said sweatdropping.

"I hope it will not, but only time will tell" I said smiling.

"So...was that all?" I looked at everyone if anyone had something to say.

"Yes you are all free to go now" Tsunade dismissed us while fumbling on the drawer in her desk surly thinking about drinking sake as long as Shizune doesn´t bothers to look.

* * *

I took the door aware of a silent presence following me until we reached the street outside. I turned to look at him and gave him a smile and a hug.

"Welcome home Itachi" his only answer was to wrap his own arms around me and nuzzle his head in my hair.

I needed to overcome the strong feeling to let myself fall in his arms, to never leave this place in his arms, but slowly I retreated.

"I need to talk with you" I said with a little sad tone in my voice, already knowing that he won´t react good to my decision to wait, to sort my own feelings and give them also time to think over their own feelings. He slowly le his arms drop to his side looking at me and then only nodded taking my hand and teleported us into his flat.

"Tea?"

"Ah...maybe next time" I knew that my smile was forced and let his warning bells go off but I couldn´t help myself there.

He just looked now at me waiting.

 _´God I hate it when I´m too nervous I can´t form coherent sentences´_

 _ **´Let me help you to get over this´**_

I could feel my logical self seeping into me calming me down so far that I could rush out what I needed to say.

"I need time and distance, between me and both you and Shikamaru, I´m confused not knowing my true feelings for either of you and I don´t want to hurt any of you with this, just give me time until I have sorted out my feelings" I gave a short sad smile and turned around leaving his apartment and went on my way to my own.

 _´That hurt´_

 _ **´Not only you´**_

I had seen his face, it was stony but his eyes were so sad, but at the same time understanding, still it couldn´t hide the short look of hurt in them.

* * *

After that day it became a routine to go out with all of my friends but keeping my distance from Shikamaru and Itachi, after said gathering I went to either to the willow tree or the clearing in the Nara forest, trying to sort my feelings for both of them until the time came when the first Bijuu arrived, sealed into a scroll. Nibi the two tailed or actually called Matatabi, the cat.

It was the end of November when Naruto and I were called into the Hokage office only to be lead underground into a special room.

"Baa-chan you called us?" Naruto greeted Tsunade like he always didn´t not on bit put out by the ominous dark room we stood in.

Tsunade didn´t react this time on the hint on her true age, but turned around looking at us holding a scroll.

"I did, we received the Nibi from Nagato, he was also so friendly to give us an explanation with it how this should work. Naruto only needs to activate this little seal here and the room here will reflect the inside of the scroll so you don´t need to get inside or the Nibi outside, pretty easy, but still please don´t agitate it. We will be watching from another room if you need any help"

With that she gave Naruto the scroll and went outside closing the door after her.

"Then should we-"

-poof-

 _ **´Really now? He didn´t wait?´**_

 _´That is Naruto don´t count on him to be predictable´_

"Roaarrr" I big blue cat sprung out of nowhere direct in front of us and attacked with drawn claws, but the they just went right through us, still I made a jump backwards.

"Hay, Nibi right?" Naruto greeted the beast with a bright and wide smile, and I could only admire him for his steadfastness.

"Human grrr what do you want?" She hissed out and baring her fangs at us, clearly being frustrated that she can´t do anything to us.

"Nothing just talking that is all" Naruto answered and I made again a step forward to stand beside him. Matatabis eyes shortly flickered to me and then remained.

"You" she laid down so she could get a clearer look at me.

"You are different, who are you?"

"My name is Yuuki" I said stepping forward and did the same as with the Kurama when he was calm for a moment and like him Matatabi flinched away after receiving my memories.

"I see" She murmured before she began pacing up and down.

"What will you do now with me?" She finally asked.

"We are giving you the choice to be put again into a Jinchuuriki or set you free, but for that we must be sure of you not attacking any humans until they attack you" I said while watching this giant blue cat.

She snorted at that that soon went over an all-out laughter.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because we stand true to our promises" Naruto said raising his fist and smiled at Matatabi.

"I will think over it, come back in a year or so" then she turned around dismissing us and Naruto went and activated the seal on the scroll again returning everything like it was before.

* * *

"This went great" Naruto cheered while we went outside to meet the others.

"A whole year, a long time" Shikaku mulled over the whole conservation thinking of different ways to convince the cat to an early decision.

"We still have 5 more to go, when they all decide to wait so long we could get a problem housing so much power" Ibiki remarked.

"Maybe...when we got them all together...it could help to talk with them all at once" I offered.

"Then we need to send word to Kumo and Suna" at that Tsunade sighted.

"The damm A is a big pain in the ass to deal with" She grumbled.

"Then we didn´t get very far" I said a bit depressed on this short talk with no achievement.

"Not really, but we now know that this room functionate to talk with the Bijuus without danger and also that Yuukis form of showing her memories works for them, this is still a success"

I thought a moment over that and nodded.

 _ **´Small success is still success´**_

"Do we need to talk more of this or can we go?" I asked needing to get out of this building, showing the Bijuus was like watching all of this again, bringing up memories that should better be forgotten.

"Yeah it is alright go you two I will call for you should I need you." I nodded and turned ignoring the concert look on Itachis face who stood still behind Tsunade.

When I finally reached the lake in the Nara forest I was breathing hard and fighting a break down in tears. The time flows different while I somehow show the Bijuus my memories, they can also decide to go fast forward or at a slower pace to look on some memories in more detail.

Matatabi was interest in my former love live and god knows why, but they were experience that I wasn´t proud of and wanted to forget.

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

Former live 15 years old, 1st boyfriend

We knew each other pretty long already for 6 months but it was a long distance relationship and it was hard over the time until the first date came.

We were sitting in a park and he asked suddenly a strange question that let me hesitate.

"Can I touch your boobs?"

"Huh!? No"

I thought he wasn´t like that, I don´t like it to be reduced down to that

I left him sitting there.

After that I never began any long distance relationship again, I knew I needed someone near me and not too far away

Former live 18 years old, one friendship with extra

Around New year and I was a bit drunk and depressed over me being a virgin still and my cursed luck with mens they all want just one thing from me, but I didn´t want it...yet, but slowly I lost hope, I wanted to experience it before I didn't get the chance and then I came with him to his home.

"I swore to never deflower a virgin again, but for you I will break it" Oh and I had a great time for a few nights only until I wanted a deeper emotional relationship.

"No, I like to have sex, but hey you can go and have sex with other men, goodbye"

I felt used and decided to never let this happen again.

Former live, 20 th birthday, 2nd real boyfriend

I was coming home to my boyfriend, yes we lived together and we are together for already 4 month, and my birthday cake that I baked the night before. Something was off with the oven but still I tried and manage a good cake, not perfect but edible beside it was my favourite so I didn´t care about the look or that it was still a little bit raw.. Coming home I was greeted by our cats and I went straight to the kitchen after shouting a little "I´m home" into the living room. Getting a plate, I took some of my cake and went to my boyfriend to greet him only to find him sitting there with a perfect piece of tart.

 _´Why? Where did he got that? Didn´t he like my cake?´_

I asked him these questions straight forward.

"I thought you wanted some more cake"

"I didn´t, I made a whole plate of my favourite cake, where did you get it?"

"I made it myself with my mother"

 _´Damm him I know the cake isn´t perfect, but this wasn´t called for. And again his mother, he can nothing do by himself can it he?´_

Autumm, late into the night

I had a long day and was already sleeping, when I felt a hand creep under my pyjama shorts slowly wandering to my core while another hand slipped under the shirt to grasp my breast.

I for once didn´t felt like to have sex.

"Stop that, I need to sleep" I mumbled only to feel him standing up and leaving, I heard cloth rustling and looked finally up seeing him already clothed and ready to go out.

"Where are you going?"

"To a brothel, where I can get what I want!"

To give him credit for, I didn´t need much and in our 6 month together we maybe had not much sex, in the last month none and I felt guilty a bit about it to be not up for it, but somehow I felt our relationship breaking away...and from my experience before...I felt like testing him how much he just wanted sex and I got my answer, truthfully and hard.

New Year

I knew no one would have given him a second chance but I did after he apologized and took me more often out and didn´t asked anymore so strongly for sex...I should have known better.

We partied together with his best friend and a girl, me being drunk ate something and took a walk to get it a bit out of my system for later around midnight.

I was away for longer than I thought, 2 hours walking up and down the street, but I came back for him being high and suddenly kissed my while pressing me into the wall of the hallway. A suddenly retching sound bought us back from the intense kiss and I went to the living room to see the other guy laying on the sofa empty his stomach on the carpet so I went and helped to get that away and gave him a bucket for the night. I then looked in our sleeping room finding there the girl in the same state but she was already cared for. My boyfriend took the other sofa in the living room and fell instantly asleep so I took some blankets and went into the kitchen, the only other room with a heater and made my bed there away from the stench so I didn´t the same like the other two.

Around midnight I heard some strange sounds, I listened thinking first of a little guinea pig shrieking in pain, but I feared it was something else. The good friend opened suddenly the door and saw me awake.

"They-"

"I know" I rasped around my tears.

The worst new year in my live, and I began to build a thick wall between me and other mens I didn´t trust them anymore...I knew what I wanted and that I would never find it in a man.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 _´I´m selfish, I want to be wanted for me first and for my body last, I want to be cared for...even loved, I wanted him to take me out, nothing fancy, a walk would just do it also. I want to touch and to be touched without it always being leading into sex. I want him to see me as someone on the same level.´_

 _ **´Shikamaru and Itachi both match for this´**_

 _´I know that makes it so hard, because I always see in people matching it...that it can´t be and the must be some catch to that.´_

 _ **´By Itachi it would be his clan...but Shika...I don´t see any catch...´**_

 _´He...I just don´t know around Itachi I feel, respected and...I feel secure in his warm arms...I feel this warmth filling my whole body and I don´t want to leave him, but I also feel a warmth when Shika hugs me...I feel accepted...´_

 _ **´When taking a risk, who do you want to know deeper...with who you want to be you whole live...live in the same house?´**_

 _´I-I don´t know ´_

 _ **´You know it´**_

 _´?´_

 _ **´Whose face comes first in your vision when thinking of being in a warm hug, or being greeted with in the morning? You knew the answer already for a long time you just don´t want to hurt anyone´**_

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it and leave me some reviews.**

 **It could be that after Chapter 9 this story goes on hold becahse at the moment it is the point where I hit write block v.v**


	6. Chapter 6: New Year

**Now seeing the title of the chapter...it isn´t long anymore till the year ends ^^**

 **Sadly I got really sick and couldn´t come up with any special for Christmas and new year v.v**

 **But still I hope you like this capter and leave me some reviews as some early christmas presents :33**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Year**

* * *

Oc 16 years old, Itachi 21 years old

Naruto and me met in the time between the talk with Nibi and New year, one other Bijuu, the Sanbi Isobu his reaction was similar to Matatabis and he also want to have time to decide, I slowly got the feeling they knew something we didn´t and I didn´t know if it was a good thing or a bad sign that they behaved like this. So waiting for the new Bijuu New year came around and I had other things to worry about.

Before the death of my parents I needed only try to evade my mother and Mikoto around such times to not being put into some ridiculous dress, but soon someone else saw it as her task to do this to me, Ino, and she wasn´t holding back and pulled ever trick known to woman to get me into a Kimono or something like that.

It was only midday of the New year day but I was still looking out for traps set by Ino only some hours left and I win and yes this is a challenge, a challenge of pride. Slowly I made my way to my flat where I would stay until it was time to meet my friends, but right now I were shopping for a little gift for Mikoto, she was like always an angle and will throw a party so I thought it just proper to give her a little gift for that.

 _´Just around the corner and up the stairs´_

 _ **´Be extra careful, this is where she expects us to slip up because we see our victory before us´**_

 _´Then it is good that I bought some "weapons"´_

I reached the corner and carefully looked around it and saw Akamaru sitting before the stairs.

I reached into my bag and pulled out slowly the treats that I bought just in case, you could see his nose twitching sniffing the delicious smell, but he remained in his place, so I slowly opened the treats spreading its smell and finally he moved in my direction and sat down before me.

I shortly cuddled him and then gave him the treats while I slowly crept along the wall to the staircase.

"Don´t think Akamaru was the only guard" A voice rang from above me and I again reached into my bag knowing who stood there on the wall.

"Just like a I knew you would also be here" I said throwing in a fast move the bag of unique and rare edition barbeque chips into the air and Choji bounced from behind me to narrowly catch the bag before it hit the floor.

"Looks like I have better things to do" He said while dusting his pants and then went his merry way home.

I scanned the ground and the buildings for moving shadow or other moving people.

 _´Three steps, just three steps´_

I made a step away from the wall.

 _´Two´_

A second fast step followed by my last one up to the stairs.

Everything flickered and suddenly I felt nauseous and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke" I said looking up to a black blurr.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Ino chirped picking me up from the floor dragging me to her own home.

I slowly regained my vision back and glare at Sasuke and mouthed "traitor" to him.

He only shrugged and turned around and walked away and I knew how to get my revenge, by cancelling our deal we made.

* * *

 **Flashback**

OC and Sasuke 10 Uchiha trainings field

It was just a few weeks after I shouted at Itachi when I snuck away from the adults, Itachi was away on a mission and I just wanted to find Sasuke and guessed he would be training again to impress his father.

I was right I found him training in the forest his aim by using the same moves as Itachi.

"You are getting better" I said smiling at him.

"Hn" He turned away from me.

"Sasuke...why are you so cold to me and Itachi?" He didn´t answer just moving to pass by me without looking at me so I grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"Are you jealous?" I couldn´t really believe myself but by him freezing for a second and then rudely snatched his arm back I got my answer.

"Don´t be I don´t plan to take your brother away" I said. This was a special moment when Sasuke turned around with a scowl and...a blush on his cheeks.

"It´s not like that...You shouldn´t be around him...he is dangerous...especially when it comes to you" He huffed and looked away.

I was for the first time surprised by an Uchiha.

"You-You care for me?"

"Tch" his blush deepened.

"As a friend" it was grumbled and I nearly couldn´t hear it and I first didn´t believe my ears to hear right.

"Come again?"

"As a dear friend, I won´t repeat myself" he growled, while my jaw hit the floor, but I recovered fast and took him in a warm and short hug. Stiffly he returned the hug, so I cut it short not wanting him to do some impossible things like a longer hug.

"But what do you mean Itachi is dangerous?" I was curious, I knew he was dangerous or even the most dangerous person in Konoha so why should Sasuke feel like to warn me?

"He shows feelings around you...and that is scarier than him being impassive, I don´t want you to get hurt" He mumbled.

"Don´t worry Sasuke, I can look after myself and when I fail I have all of you to save me, right?" I meant it playfully but he only nodded seriously.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Ino hauled me into her room and locked it.

"Yuu-chan" I heard three other voice so I turned and were met with TenTen, Sakura and an apological Hinata and then I was pulled into my personal nightmare.

A last stray hair was put into its place and Ino stepped back looking at me and then whistles at her own work.

"I´m good"

"True" Sakura said nodding in agreement

"You really look good" Hinata said and TenTen just bought a floor length mirror so that I could take a look at Inos work on me.

I wore a long dress that reached my ankles, but had a slit on one side reaching up to my upper tight and Ino made me wear black stockings with a more adult pattern in the beginning around my tight. The dress clung to my curves and around my waist it felt like a corset supporting my assets that were shown off with a perfect cleavage shown, not too much but still a bit. The back was shown off with just a few strips crossing over it, hinting on it that I didn´t wear a bra. That was the reason why I fought Ino against putting my hair up, but in the end she won and made a purposely messy bun on my head with the ends all falling a bit over my right shoulder, the she made my make up with smoky eyes and with dark red painted lips, making me look more adult than I´m with 16.

"Ino...I think this is too much"

"Nonsense you can show them how you can look like when fully blooming, beside you aren´t alone in this" Ino grinned at her work on the others girls, Hinata begin the tamest but still that cleavage of hers was daring but the light purple dress looked great on her. TenTen wore a really short red qipao, Sakura wore a simple looking dress but it was...short and Ino wore a dark blue dress like mine own.

Looking on the clock on the wall, showing us, it is already 8pm, she grinned and hold up my high heels and with a groan I put them on.

 _ **´You aren´t so much against this after seeing the result´**_

 _´Curios how he will react´_

 _ **´Oh dangerous girl, playing with fire there and you are still underage it is like holding a piece meat before a starving lion´**_

 _´Don´t overdo it´_

* * *

We walked together down the streets ignoring the cat calls and whistles we got and only stopped when we arrived at Mikotos home.

The door was open and you could already hear some of the guys mostly Naruto and Kiba yelling.

"There we go girls" TenTen cheered and entered first followed by Sakura who pulled an embarrassed Hinata behind her and I was right behind them and Ino came inside last.

Upon entering the living room, I could see that all of the guys were already here and Shisui invited Genma and Kakashi to this party.

And we got some nice reactions like the last time at the lake.

Naruto openly gaped at Hinata who grew redder with every second his gaze wandered up and down on her.

Lee tried to hid his face in his hands, while Neji really tried to look like he was not affected by TenTens outfit, but he shifted a bit much and a little lonely red drop wandered down from his nose.

Sasuke this time manga to look indifferent, but still his gaze every now and then wandered over to Sakura.

Choji wasn´t interested in such things only greeting us normal and complement us "looking really nice".

Kiba drooled all over Inos appearance, showing that his hormones as an Inuzuka were more active then by the others.

Shikamarus eyes widened at seeing me and a dep blush spreader over his cheeks so he only coughed and then looked away.

I turned my attention away from him and looked over Genma, who began to flirt with Ino and then turned to me, and searched for Itachi. He stood by the open doors to the garden on his face was for a short moment a really angry look with a little red flashing, but upon seeing me I saw first surprise that melted into something...dangerous and then into the warm look that I already knew from him.

* * *

 **Itachis POV**

I heard them coming into the house and waited for them, for Yuuki to enter.

I collected myself, the time away didn´t really helped me to get rid of my awakening hormones, so I didn´t turned to her right away and when I did I only saw first Genma getting too close to her for my liking and the ugly head of anger raised its head, but Shisui was faster than me pulling Genma away and into the kitchen "To help Mikoto-san".

And then I took in her appearance only to feel heat running through my body, she looked stunning and I could see the woman she will be in a few years. My lust let some creative pictures wandering through my head and I hit myself mentally to shake this haze off. She didn´t deserve to be looked at like that, it shouldn´t be about this.

 _´Later, when she is 18´_ I promised myself, I still was a man, but I wanted her for herself and not to have just sex with her, for that I could always take a seduction mission. No I wanted her whole being.

It wasn´t so hot anymore and I felt the other warmth sweep through me. I asked Shisui on the mission about it, he only laughed and hit my back babbling something about "It hit you really hard".

Her asking for time gave me also time to figure out my own feelings and I finally after 2 months knew that I was in love with this woman. It hurt not to be around her and being around her always filled me with this warm feeling of happiness and when I went with the Hokage to the gathering I felt myself yearning for her presence, for her smile and warmth. To be pushed back and avoided for some time now only made it finally clear to me, I didn´t like it to be away from her, I wanted to be with her, always. I ignored my hormones that told me that I wanted her also in some other ways, but seeing her dressed like that really didn´t help.

 **Itachis POV End**

* * *

Our eyes were locked until Mikoto came out of the kitchen with Shisui and Genma carrying plates full with food.

I knew my answer and thought of finally made my decision clear to both of them, starting with Shika.

Nodding at myself for that plan I turned to the tables finding a free seat between Sakura and Naruto and began to eat and chat with all of them.

Around 11pm I pulled Shika aside into the garden getting a bit away from the others.

"We need to talk" I only said.

"You decided then?" He was a genius, so he didn´t need much hints for knowing why I pulled him away from the others.

"I did, it wasn´t easy, not one bit, I...I never got to know how love or being in love really felt like I maybe still don´t know, but of one thing I´m sure, that what I feel for you ….is like the love of a sister for a brother" I looked him into the eyes seeing the hurt fluttering over his face, but then a smile bloomed on his face.

"Then it shouldn´t be, but I also didn´t know what I really feel for you...maybe you are right and we are more like sibling than lovers" He shrugged trying to hide his true feelings so I moved and hugged him and he returned it.

"Stay like that for a moment please" His voice was bit horas and I knew he didn´t want me to see his tears.

After a while he pulled away.

"I hope he knows to cherish you, when he makes you cry I will hunt him down with the others"

I laughed at that.

"I´m sure he knows" I grinned.

"Then go and tell him" he slowly let me go and remained in this place looking a bit lonely, but I turned around after giving a last smile and went on my search for Itachi.

I couldn´t find him with the others so I went over to Shisui and asked If he knew where Itachi is but he just shook his head.

"Probably in his room when not here with us"

* * *

Upon reaching Itachis door I lifted my hand to knock.

"No need to come Yuuki, I already know" I was confused by him speaking up like that with an angry tone to his voice.

 _ **´Maybe...he saw you with Shika´**_

So ignoring the little warning from my instinct I opened his door to be met with the sight of a trashed room.

 _ **´Run for your live!´**_

The angry sharigan glare from Itachi would have any other one running over the hills, but I was frozen in my place.

"Why did you come here?" He asked me standing now directly before me and I could feel his anger now radiating from him.

"Leave" He said turning his back to me, breaking me out of my frozen state. I moved forward grabbing his hand turning him around and stood on my tiptoe to crash my lips to his own in a clumsy and short kiss. Now it was his turn to froze so I used my chance.

"I came to tell you, Itachi, that I´m in love with you, you fool" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. He blinked at me dumbfounded for a few second maybe even minutes until he ruffled his own hair not letting me see his expression for a moment, but he looked like he began to collect himself.

"I´m a big fool" He whispered to himself, but I could still hear it.

"You are, but that is human nature" I grinned at him.

"So you chooses me, a fool and even forgive me for being one?" He asked me making a step towards me.

"I do" I smiled not knowing what will happen from here on. He stepped closer and made me take one step back hitting the closed door behind me and he used that position to lay his hands beside my body caging me in and so he now hovered over me looking down on me with some lose strand of his hair falling forward tickling my cheeks.

Something dark skipped through his eyes before he lifted my chin and closed the distance between or lips.

I closed my eyes feeling the warmth from his lips on my own. The kiss was innocent and short but he only left my lips for a moment before he returned them with a new feeling, this kiss now wasn´t innocent at all, his hand moved in my neck titling me more backwards changing the angle in his favour to deepen the kiss. It felt so good that I let a moan slip from my lips, using the little gape his tongue slipped through it and opened my mouth more to explore it, stealing my air away with the need in this kiss. His other arm looped around my waist and with a last step he now was crushing me between the door and his chest. With the need for air I ended the kiss and let out a loud gasp for air.

 _ **´Oh my god, don´t stop, it was so...ah~….more please´**_

He also took a deep breath in and let his forehead touch my shoulder.

"I´m sorry" He mumbled in the crook of my neck sending a pleasant warmth shooting down my spine.

I cleared my throat to get some time to form a proper answer that didn´t involve any of my inner thoughts.

"It is alright Itachi" I said finally moving my hands, one around his shoulder and one buried into his silky hair holding him in a warm hug.

"No, you are still 16 for the others..."

 _´He is right´_

 _ **´But!-´**_

 _´1 year and 10 months´_

"Not so long until I´m 18 and legal, enough time to do that what most normal peoples do, to date" I smiled at that and he chuckled.

"You are right, how about tomorrow at 6pm" He moved his hand on my neck down to snake around my shoulders embracing me in a sweet hug. A chuckled made his way out over my lips.

"I really let you wait"

"You will never know how much" I knew I shouldn´t have heard it but I did and a blush spreads over my cheeks.

"Alright tomorrow then" I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"BABY COUSIN-!" The door was flung open and I flinched a bit out of surprise, but Shisuis cheery voice was suddenly cut off and for a second no one moved.

"Ah...hah...hah...ha, uhm you mother want us all to meet in the garden" He rushed out and disappeared.

"Don´t scar him too much we still need him to pull the last pranks on Naruto and Sasuke"

"Hn" He tightened his hold on me clearly not wanting to let go so early, but with the threat of his mother hanging over us he slowly let go of me.

"We have enough time for this Itachi"

"As long as live will grant us" he said cryptical taking my small hand in his big one and pulled me down the hall to the garden.

 _ **´We got us a really nice piece of boyfriend´**_

 _´Ah cut it out already´_

 _ **´With a worthy boyfriend on our side...maybe...but look at that ass-´**_

 _´Ugh I really should get my mind out of the gutter´_

* * *

Entering the garden, he didn´t let go off my hand and with some curious eyes and on our joined hand a blush bloomed again on my face.

He pulled me to his side and whispered into my ear.

"Now is your last chance to escape this"

"I will not run, I want this and so I will fight for it"

"Don´t say I didn´t warn you" and slowly nodded to a door where Mikoto appeared behind Genma and a wide grinning Shisui wearing the fireworks. Upon seeing us Mikoto first smiled and then her eyes wandered down and widened at seeing us holding hands.

A high pitched shriek filled the air and the next moment my airway was crushed by a hug from Mikoto, who was babbling on like.

"Finally a daughter in my family - oh the wedding will be great - I will get my grandchildren that I wished for - welcome to the family"

I know understood Itachis warning, and with her shouting such things out the others heard it naturally and moved nearer to get more details, but with Mikoto still holding me into her death hug I gave Itachi a pleading look to do something, anything to stop this.

"Mother we aren´t so far, she just agreed to date for now."

"Oh hussh son, you will marry her so don´t bust my bubble" Mikoto shot at him and to my horror hearing the additament of us dating the other girls joined Mikoto in talking about nonsense.

"It is nearly time" Kakashi said nonchalant from the side lines getting them to stop finally and I managed to get to Itachis side back, with ruffled hair and panting hard from being suffocated by Mikoto.

I tried to fix my hair but soon gave up on it and turned to my new boyfriend.

"Really too late to back out?" I joked and he only gave a pointed look over to his mother who told the guys where to put what, but I knew what he meant and I hung my head.

He leaned a bit down to me and with his slender fingers he loosens my hair until it fell down my back free of hair pins and knots.

"I like it when it is down" He murmured letting my hair flow through his fingers.

I smiled and blushed slightly, loving how he liked the hair that I myself also took pride in caring for it so well.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"Thank you Yuuki" He whispered in my ear so I could hear him over the loud count down of our friends.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"We both deserve this"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new year" They all cheered, I wanted to join too but was silenced by a short kiss from Itachi.

 _ **´He really enjoys contact with you´**_

 _´He does...and I like it´_

 _ **´Oh I know, the hugs and the kiss, and how intense he can be´**_

 _´Really now? Stop that´_

 _ **´The fun only began´**_

* * *

I smiled up to him and he returned it with a little upward title of his lips, when someone laid his arms around us, destroying our little moment.

"Sure you want to be with the ice cube here and not come with me a hot blooded man?" Genma winked at me, but grew pale when he felt the slight killing intense from the other person he threw his arm over.

"Ma ma I was joking taicho" slowly he raised his hands before himself to shield him from the glare Itachi gave him.

 _ **´Hmmm...this jealous behaviour...is sexy...look at these wild eyes -´**_

 _´Please stop´_

 _ **´Hmmm...I rather want to see him lose control...sounds like a good goal´**_

 _´Sounds like a short cut to death´_

 _ **´Or a night-´**_

I shook my head slightly trying to silence my inner and shake out the pictures she set off, that made me blush furiously.

We remained for a while outside watching the fireworks, still holding hands until the first ones excused themselves and went home. When I grew tiered I also wanted to say good night to them only to be cut off by Mikoto.

"Nonsense Yuuki, it is late and dark no time for a girl to go home alone, you stay here in Itachis room and no discussion on that so hush take a shower dear one" She shoved me all the way up to the bathroom, pushed me inside and closed the door behind me.

Taking a short shower, I found that Mikoto didn´t left me any clothes to sleep in.

 _ **´Oh she is good using our tiered state like this´**_

 _´God this woman...´_

I tightened my hold on the towel and made hastily my way to Itachis room slipping inside fast and unseen.

I let out a breath that I held in only to jump at the voice coming from the dark.

"I see, mother is making it really hard for me" Itachi mumbled shortly looking over me and then turned to his closet and threw me one of his T-shirts and turned to give me privacy to change into it.

"But it is also my fault for not noticing it."

"Hn" he only laid down first and hold up the blanked like the time he visited me in the nights to sleep over, I joined him without hesitation cuddling into his side nearly purring at his warmth.

Quickly overtaken by sleep I didn´t heard him when he mumbled something into my hair.

"This will be long 22 months"

* * *

 **A bit fluff an finaly it is offical they are dating :D**

 **Please leave me some reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Time flowing by

**I'm sorry I simply forgot to update yesterday, but now I do and wish you all a merry christmas :33**

 **Otouto*= kleiner Bruder**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Time flowing by**

* * *

It is unbelievable how the next 4 months flew by. Naruto and me had the chance to talk with the other four Bijuus, Yonbi: Son Gokuu, Gobi: Kokuou, Rokubi: Saiken and Shichibi: Choumei, but their answer was all the same, to wait so, Tsunade decided on our plan C to contact the other remaining Jinchuurikis, Killer Bee and Gaara and talk to all of the Bijuus at once to get over with this matter.

They were scary beasts but deep down they only wanted peace, their own and for the humans, but I wasn´t one bit scared, something I couldn´t tell about Mikoto, I even joked about bringing her here and let her talk sense into these big "Babies". To have as an answer just a nod and "That is Plan Z when nothing else works" isn´t reassuring one bit.

How I came to think of sweet Mikoto like that? It was just a few weeks after me and Itachi began dating when his clan elders thought to have a word about it, thinking back I can laugh about it but in that moment, I was scared.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Some weeks after New year

Naruto and I were done talking to this giant ape Son Gokuu,

 _´This ass, only if I could hurt him I would have wrung his neck and-´_

 _ **´Calm down, 21, 22, 23, deep breathes´**_

 _´That swine -grumble-´_

Outside of that room we held out little chat with the others and when we were done Itachi stepped to my side brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and gave me this little smirk of his with a playful glint. I slowly get to know him more and, somehow, he was always greatly amused by watching me pacing in anger and have an argument with him overlooking the fact that he didn´t even talked, and then looking at his calm form always let my anger dissolve into air letting me see that I was acting childish.

"How about dango?" He asked me.

"Exactly that what I need now" I just said hooking my arm around his and we left together the building.

He learned one thing fast, I wasn´t easy to anger, something was amusing about it and beside his presence, sweets always helped me to calm down.

Nearing our favourite café Sasuke suddenly showed up with a big frown on his face.

"Otouto*?" Itachi until now relaxed and say even happy was now stiff in expectation of bad news.

"The elders want to see you and...Yuuki. Tsh" he turned his head so we couldn´t see the full fury on his face, but guessing from his actions and hesitation on my name, the elders have a problem with me.

 _ **´It was time they call us in for questioning and fighting´**_

Itachi now frowned too and nodded at his brother, who then disappeared.

"Think we will get our dangos at another time" He said taking my arm away and laid his hand on my hip and pulled me into his side, the only signal for me was his other raised hand in a handsign, when we already poofed away.

We now stood before a shrine like building and two Uchiha guards bowed to Itachi and opened the door.

"Ready?" He asked and a wicked grin spread on my face.

"Oh I´m ready, the question is, are they ready?" Passing the guards that didn´t look back Itachi stopped for a moment and kissed me shortly but intensely.

"I really like your spirit" and he gave me this absolute die for seductive smile.

 _´God this smile should be forbidden´_

 _ **´Or signed as a deathly weapon...and you know the best...he is yours´**_

 _´Don´t give me ideas´_

 _ **´I don´t need to´**_

Entering the big room down the hallway, I for the first time saw the elders of the Uchiha clan, old mens and womans were sitting on all three sides of the wall and two cushions laid in the middle, clearly for us.

Itachi moved first and I, knowing some of their old ways, was behind him and also sat down after he did.

"Itachi do you know why we called you?" The man with long beard in the middle before us asked.

"Because of my girlfriend" He wore his impassive mask granting him an aura of being untouchable.

"We don´t approve of your choice" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don´t need your approval" smooth with an ice cold underlining, his I call "business behaviour" was really fascinating.

"Don´t get cocky brat, we are the clan elders deciding who is going to be next head of the Uchihas and we are in the position to also choose the wife for the future head. A worthy woman cable of bearing your strong children and being the perfect wife, not a bitch like this girl" an older woman ranted from the side.

 _´Did I heard the b word?´_

 _ **´Yes you did´**_

My earlier nervous smile turned in one sickly sweet and I nearly giggled remembering my former brothers that at the sight of that smile were running over the hills.

Itachi stiffened and shot the elder woman a short glare, but quickly collected his cold facade.

"You have no proof of her being unworthy" He only replied.

"She is a civilian woman! Not even cable of becoming a ninja because she doesn´t have enough Chakra!" Someone else spat at us.

 _´Oh he didn´t-´_

My smile fell into a frown, he hit a sore point, but I couldn´t tell them why I can´t be a ninja or I would only see the sick side of humans craving for every scratch of power.

"She is hanging too much around other mens are you even sure she is faithful?"

"She was raised poorly, she can´t fit into our clan and its traditions"

"She lives without a family, they died, sure she won´t be a good mother, with no mother to teach her"

"Yes and without family she is not worth it, there will be no benefit"

"She is just a gold digger Itachi, drop her"

"She will sullen the Sharigan"

With each sentence Itachis hackles raised and I saw a short flash of red in his eyes and I quickly laid a hand on his knees.

I was ready for this, but it didn´t hurt less, my smile widened and I finally let a certain sharpness shown in my eyes.

"You sure a trying to hold the blood pure, but I can say you it won´t be long and the first signs of intense inbreeding will show, but that is not my part to tell you, maybe that of a competent doctor." I grinned.

 _ **´Rip them apart´**_

 _´On it´_

"And yes I´m around a lots a mens, mainly the next heirs of the other strong clans of this village. My parents died early in the fight against sound, but the Nara and Akimichi clan saw it as their duty to raise me in a proper way, surly also in the hope I would marry one of their heirs, all of the clans offered me a space to live even the Hyuugas."

 _ **´Hit them where it hurts´**_

"In a wise move I didn´t choose any of them not wanting to offend any of them and to keep my bonds to them. And me a gold digger?" My smiled turned to the evil madness side.

"I´m working directly under Shikaku since I´m 13 after beating him in a shogi match watched by the third, Tsunade and Kakashi, you sure know that makes me a genius in my own right. I have ties to the higher ups and not only in Konoha. I hope you understand now that the real question is if I need you, the Uchiha clan. I don´t need you, you don´t benefit me, but still I´m willing to put up with you, because I´m in love with Itachi and care for Sasuke."

"You insolent-!" One of the elders raised his voice and Itachi twitched under my hand, but then froze. I looked at him quizzed when he relaxed and pulled me nearer to him.

The door flew open and Mikoto strode inside.

"I heard enough! YOU **** **** ****(here you can use your own fantasy to fill in the swearing)! YOU DARE TRYING TO DESTROY MY SONS HAPPINESS, MY CHANCE TO BE A GRANDMOTHER, I WON´T LET YOU!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head by Mikoto using such vile language and the look of her, she looked like how Kunshina was portrayed when she got angry, these two womans were best friends and Kunshina clearly rubbed off on Mikoto. She raised hell.

"Mikoto that is not how the wife of the clan head acts" One of the old womans had enough courage to interrupt Mikoto, who stopped and got silent and I fought down the reflex of hiding behind Itachi. A smile bloomed on Mikotos face.

"Dear I think we don´t need an elder council anymore, right?" Somehow everyone missed the presence of the clan head, who looked confused at his wife and opened his mouth to protest, but stopped at seeing Mikoto making a squeezing motion and then a ripping one and he grew pale.

"I think we don´t need them you are right"

 _ **´She just-! Woah this woman, she-woah´**_

"Fugaku you can´t-!"

"He can, I looked into the archive and found this scroll saying it is possible for the Clan head to remove the elders from their position when they don´t support the benefit of this clan, and for sure it won´t be for a benefit to offend me so that I would think of ripping my dear husbands balls off and take my children and go with sweet Yuuki to Ame, right?"

 _ **´Wow´**_

My jaw hit the floor and mine wasn´t the only one after hearing some more thumbs on the floor.

Giving the elders said scroll to read, Fugaku pulled out another one stating formally the removal of the elder council, and I now saw him in another light, being married to Mikoto wasn´t an easy feat I nearly pitied him, but still he married her so he must be happy with this she-devil.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

After that I didn´t just saw Fugaku in another light but also Mikoto and I slowly began to suspect why Itachi liked my outbursts sometimes. After that incident Mikoto was back to her usual self and offered us some of her homemade dangos and me and Itachi continued our dating phase.

Sometimes we planned our dates and sometimes we just meet in the streets and decide to spend some time together, sometimes he will pick me up from work or in the rare occasion I would go the ANBU building and wait outside of it for him, while being watched by a lot of unseen eyes, they creeped me out so I didn´t do it that often.

He was a sweet and thoughtful man doing little things for me, nothing big, little things like brining me sweets when the working day was extra-long, or hug me when he sees I need it, but when thanking him he always would only say.

"Hn", not a man of much words in such situations, but I could see the warmth in his eyes.

Is he a jealous type or possessive? He didn´t like when other guys come near me, but he tries to supress it and it wasn´t the only thing he supressed every now and then. I could see and feel the heat in his eyes, but he does a good job at hiding it before me.

It was now summer and Asumas and Kurenais daughter was born a cut little girl keeping everyone, especially Shikamaru, on their toes.

* * *

Also, Bee and Gaara arrived in the village, for the experiment of talking with all of the Bijuus at once and now we all, Naruto, me, Bee, Gaara, Tsunade and Shikaku, were now standing in the room.

Under Naruto, Bee and Gaara were some seals that should have the same effects like the ones on the scroll.

"Activate them" Tsunade ordered and the room was for a short moment filled with the light of the activating chakra and then went pitch black until the first Bijuus showed themselves.

"Seems like you were faster than I thought" Matatabi commented and the Bijuus all looked at each other.

"Finally" rasped Kurama stretching like a cat and Shukaku sniffed at me and the Hachibi did it too.

"Uhm" I felt a bit awkward with two of these giant beasts sniffing at me and then both touched me with their nose and I felt the sensation of sharing my memories.

"So he was right about this light talking" Shukaku mumbled and Gyuuki, the Hachibi rapped something.

"You waited to be gathered together. Why?" Shikaku moved straight to the point.

"He never told us what to do when we found the light, he said it will find us, and now" Son Gokuu said and shrugged his shoulders. I thought of that no one said what I or the light would do after finding the Bijuus.

 _ **´Maybe-´**_

 _´Hmmm...sounds good´_

"Naruto, I want you to hear his dream, to look at him and decide if it is worth fighting for. And then we will set you free or you can choose to be with a Jinchuuriki again."

Everyone looked at me surprised even Naruto.

"Eeehhh!? Why me?"

"Talk boy" Kokuou ordered and Naruto slowly and with some stammers began to talk.

It was a long discussion but we pushed through it until we reached an understanding, Tsunade did already negated with the other villages about their plans for the captured Bijuus and they agreed to accept whatever decision the Bijuus make.

Matatabi, Isobu and Kokuou wanted to be set free and agreed not to attack humans unless to defence themselves. The others were used to their Jinchuurikis and agreed to choose one to be sealed inside again. From now on they will watch over each other and Naruto promised to help them with any trouble they get.

"But how will you find your new hosts?"

"We will roam the land and when we find one willing to take us we will let us be sealed away"

A special contract was sealed with involving chakra and pain if they should break the contract.

With that it was done and I let out a sight.

"I would have offered you to be my host, but I already know you wouldn´t have agree to not bring your village in a dangerous position for having two tailed beasts." Matatabi purred before she was sealed away in the scroll. The beasts that wanted to be set free already choose their territory and will be bought there in the following week.

Leaving finally the room I felt lighter and a smile spread over my face, I could now concentrate more on the building relationship between me and Itachi.

For all his good traits he also had his edges. He wasn´t a big talker and he really was possessive and protective of me despite trying to hide it. And he could be a mischievous bastard when he wants to be, something I would never have guessed, but were made aware a few days ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a really hot day and I for once wore a white shirt and bra and went for a walk by the lake, Itachi was away on a little trip with his brother. The air around the lake was a bit cooler and I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes.

I was woken by a shade falling over me, but then it was already too late and the person dropped me into the lake.

I swam back to the surface and gave the person that returned to the chore an evil glare only to recognise Itachi whose eyes were glinting in amusement.

"You! Why!?" I swam back to the chore and slowly raised out of the water.

"In your position I wouldn´t do that" He said pointily looking down on my shirt, my white shirt...that would be see through by now, with a white bra. My arms snapped to cover my breasts still glaring at Itachi who was enjoying himself way too much.

"Oh great, how embarrass my girlfriend in public" I grumbled moving to walk away only for him to stop me and whispers in my ears after giving hit a short nibble.

"No how I get my girlfriend to wear my shirt and come with me home to stay over because my mother fears you could get a cold and die before we get the chance to marry."

I opened my mouth to say something intelligent but was cut off by a shirt that was pulled over my head and down and no he didn´t made a move to get my arms through the arm hole he just hugged me and teleported away with me like that right in the Uchiha garden before Mikoto who like he predicted fretted over me being wet and how this could be dangerous to run around like that even in summer and I should stay overnight just to be sure and my clothes would be dry by then for sure.

 _´This bastard´_

I threw him a nasty glare while being pushed into the bathroom, but he returned that with this god damm sexy confident and seductive smile of his that screamed "I´m a bastard and you still love me for this".

 **Flashback End**

* * *

No one would believe me when I would tell them of these pranks this bastard sometimes pulls on me, because, who Itachi the ice cube acting childish? Never.

But I only returned the favour, once when I slept over in my flat and took a shower his normal warm shower he got an ice cold one cursing. You don´t need a Genjutsu to switch the red and blue strip and also it is no act to turn off the boiler. Or the time when I magically disappeared with his clothes that were spread through the alley, bait for his fan girls. That was great and I even got a compliment about that one, it was a sight to see how they found him at his own flat where he teleported to change and being met with fangirls that expected him to be naked and just decided to get rid of his clothes again and chased him for a while through the village.

Oh Shisui and I had a good laugh at that, but I knew his revenge will follow, for that he planned something great and waited with it until it didn´t expect it anymore.

But first things first I separated from my friends that wanted me to came along to swim in the lake, but still went there or more like to a tree near it.

"I could use a hand" I smirked up to Itachi and Shisui sitting on a branch and Itachi swiftly reached down and to show off his strength lifted my up with only one arm out of an awkward position.

"Show off" I grumbled.

"Ssshhh it will be done every moment the last one is missing"

We watched the guys all entering the water and last Sasuke, they played and dipped each other in the water not finding it suspicious that no one else was there and even the girls had all something to do.

"Oky lets do this" Shisui said and formed some handsings.

"Release" He had a wide grin on his face and I did too when the Genjutsu over the lake faded away, leaving behind pink water with glitter in it, oh Itachi and Shisui could clean it again with some simple water jutsus but the following reaction of the guys would be worth it.

It was special paint not meant to be washed away with water so all of the guys now were coloured from the tip of their hair down to their feet in bright glittering pink and Shisui chose that moment to let his cameras go off making pictures of the poor guys.

"So I will collect the blackmailing pictures, cya" Shisui said and flickered away.

Itachi helped me down the tree dusting some dirt away and then –poof-

"YUUKI!" I turned around seeing the enraged guys storming to me and I got out of my eyes a glimpse of a photo attached to my shirt.

 _ **´Oh that is a good one Itachi´**_

And so I began trying to outrun them, but failed and was thrown into the pink hell and I, being a civilian, didn´t have the perk of a teleport jutsu or just be fast enough to not been see in this state.

So I stomped with my head hold high, down the streets up to my flat ignoring the stares and laughter on my way. When I closed the door, I hurried into the bathroom to look at the damage and try to get rid of it somehow.

Standing under the shower I thought over Itachis fangirls. They for sure would have liked me with my new look, already trying to destroy our relationship, they began to sabotage some dates and while Itachi played some harmless pranks on me they were downright bully me. Itachi after seeing the first hate mail for me wanted to deal with them, but I only shook my head and said I will do it myself, but now 3 month later I still didn´t found a way to talk with all of them.

Voices in the hallway before the bathroom door startled me out of my daze and I hurriedly finished my shower and wrapped a big towel around me. Opening the door I found Shisui with a big bag and Itachi, who looking at me gave me this illegal smirk of his.

 _ **´You are so in love with him´**_

 _´I´m´_

 _ **´That is good...this peace with him´**_

 _´Peace!?´_

 _ **´You know what I mean hihihi´**_

 _´True´_

I really tried to stay angry at him but then I felt it melting away at this smirk and just huffed looking away with a pout in my lips.

"Hahahaha She is mad at you Itachi"

"She isn´t" he only said, suddenly embracing me from behind and nuzzled my neck and I could now even feel that smirk on my skin.

"I´m not, but you went a bit overbroad with the paint...I think you must live with it to have a pink glittering girlfriend for the next weeks" I grumbled.

"Ah there I can help" Shisui grinned and quickly formed a Jutsu and then touched me. The paint fell off from me like magic, it seemed to dry and then just falling off like dust.

"Hmmm...not bad" I said looking at my now normal colouring.

"So why are you here?" I asked relaxed, liking how Itachis warmth slowly began to travel through my body.

"To share the prizes" Shisui grinned and went to the living room and dumped the contend of the bag on my coffee table. I went to sit down when Itachi took my hand and pulled me to my room and pushed me inside.

"You should change first"

 _´Hmm...could it be that he liked this view and don´t want to share?´_

 _ **´Could be´**_

Smiling at that thought I changed into clean clothes.

"Does your trick also work for clothes?" I asked Shisui when I entered my living room.

"Sure" He grinned and took the pink clothes in his hands and cleaned them like me before and handed me them back.

"Really handy" I mused and quickly put my clothes in the washer and came back.

"So let us see what you got here" I grinned and pulled my little photo album for prank pictures out of a hidden space in my book shelf.

"Heheheh" and so we all sat until the evening at the table and went over the pictures and discussed who of us kept which pictures.

Going to bed alone was sadly not that rare, but it gave me always space to think over some other things than when Itachi was sleeping at my side, where I only thought of him.

* * *

 **So sorry that I'm late but I still hope you leave me some rebiews as a christmas present ;3**


	8. Chapter 8: Drawing lines

**A/N: please read this notice!**

 **After chapter 9 this story will be on hold for a while, I hope for only a short while. A lot of things piled up at my job and I'm still ill in bed, sorry v.v**

 **I wish you all a happy new year :)**

 **Please leave reviews:33**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Drawing lines**

* * *

OC 17 years old, Itachi 22 years old

We were already official dating for 10 months and I knew now that I wanted to never end this...more like to be always with him and I knew he felt the same. At this time, we were in a phase where we began to tell each other what we don´t like on the other.

Yes, even Itachi Uchiha wasn´t perfect and truth be told I don´t want him to be, but there was one thing that I need him to stop or I would go insane.

He wasn´t caring for his own health, from the few missions he got he always came back with severe injuries and only went to the hospital when I pleaded him to do it.

On the other side he told me that he doesn´t like my insecurity with a lot of things like my own body and...worth.

We both were working on it, but something like that doesn´t change overnight, but I was having a hard time.

I sat at my kitchen table after lunch and let out a heavy sight.

 _´Maybe they are right...´_

 _ **´Stop that they are only jealous´**_

 _´I know, but it begins to get out of hand´_

 _ **´Then finally do something´**_

 _´But how?´_

 _ **´...I don´t know...talk to them?´**_

I sighted again and put my head in my hands and massaged it a bit to relive the upcoming headache.

"What makes you sight so heavy?" A voice behind me asked and startled me.

"Nothing, I´m just a bit tried? But you are back awfully early" I smiled at him and scanned his body for any wounds, but didn´t found one.

"It wasn´t as difficult than it was made us to believe and also I had a question that I wanted to ask you as soon as possible."

I couldn´t deny the little jump my heart made and that my thought jumped to him proposing to me. To hide the shaking of my hands I ran them through my hair.

"Sure ask me whatever you want."

"Would you-"

 _´Oh my god he is really asking me that question, oh my god oh m_ _y god-´_

 _ **´Listen or you will miss the moment´**_

"-move together with me?" I nearly openly deflated at that expecting a different question, but I managed to still smile at him.

"Yes I would like that" and I really did, this was one more step towards the other question.

"I knew it so I will help you packing, I found the perfect house for us and did buy it as soon as I was back, you will love it" He picked me up from my chair into a hug. It was a rare sight to see him so exited so I drank in the sight of his stress free smile that radiant pure happiness and made him look younger because the stress lines seemed to disappear. Seeing him like that let my heart swell up with warmth and the yearning feeling to see him more often like that...so free and happy, I would do anything for that.

"Then we better get to work right?" I mumbled in his chest with a wide smile gracing my lips.

He pulled away and made his way over in my kitchen with a little spring in his step and a storing scroll in one hand.

"You better go and contact your landlord"

"I will do that right away" I still grinned like mad and took my keys and made my way a few floors up to my landlord. That I thought was a good thing in this world, you don´t need a contract or any period of notice, for little flats you just ask and everything is alright.

* * *

The landlord wasn´t happy to lose one of his favourite and dependable renter, but he agreed and wished us good luck.

Coming back into my flat nearly everything was gone.

"I left out your room, I know you don´t like anyone going through your things without permission" he smiled at me, leaning on the wall beside my bedroom and held out one storage scroll. Really he was perfect coming to be a gentleman. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside to store first things away he shouldn´t see yet, like the sexy lingerie that I bought for later occasions.

Then I went into the bathroom and did the same thing there, while Itachi cleared my bedroom.

Being done I sat down on the floor of the living room and waited for him to finish his work.

"I didn´t thought it survived..." I heard him and looked up to him holding the black box he once gave me on Christmas.

"It did, something that couldn´t been said about the necklace" The loss of that hit me really hard at that time. He stared for a moment at the box but then sealed it also away and turned to me.

He pulled me up from my sitting position from the floor, out of the door, looked it and then hurried away giving the landlord the keys. Strong arms were laid around me from behind and his warm breath hit my neck.

"There will be no escape anymore, Yuu" was said sinfully into my ear, getting me to blush in fifty shades of red.

 _ **´Dear that were some pretty dirty pictures there´**_

 _´Can´t blame me when your boyfriend whispers something like that into your ear´_

 _ **´So true´**_

"Who said that I want to leave" I grinned and leaned back into him.

A soft chuckle was heard until I felt the familiar pull of the teleport jutsu.

"Open slowly your eyes" again his words caress my ear and I did as he said, only to break into tears.

* * *

It was a little house in the usual traditional style with a big garden around it, it was what I always wanted. Not too big and with a feeling of "being home".

"It is perfect" I turned around in his arms and kissed him straight on the lips not caring that this would be our real first kiss beside that one on new year. The first second he was still, surprised to no end, but then he responds and ignite a fire between us, and boy did I wanted to jump him at that moment. He must have felt the same and slowly ended the kiss.

"Want to go inside?" I looked at him for a second and then grinned like mad and ran up to the door with the keys from his back pocket of his pants and opened it. I was met with a clean entrance and hallway. A staircase to the right went up into the first floor. I went down the hallway to the big door on its end, shoving them open I stood in a room that took the full length of the house with a full wall out of door that led out to porch and the garden. I knew what I would do in my free time, gardening and turn this plain garden into one with beautiful flowers. I continued into the kitchen one that was bigger than my old one in the flat.

 _´Enough space to make some things I couldn´t before like big tarts, or a whole 4 menu dinner´_

The kitchen was connected to the big room, but also had a door back to the hallway a cross from it was one door leading into a little storage room and behind the second door beside it was a simple bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower. More wasn´t in the ground floor so I went upside, aware that Itachi silently followed behind me.

On the first floor were only three doors behind the two to my right were rooms in the perfect size for bedrooms and the one to my left...was my perfect bathroom, big, while tiles, with everything that a bathroom needed and a big wonderful bathtub beside a shower both big enough for two.

 _ **´Ah the possibilities´**_

I coughed to play over the blush and the rising heat.

"It is perfect Itachi, so which room will be yours?" He gave me an amused look and I tried to play the obvious one. He moved and caged me against a wall. His lips slowly descended on my neck and caressed upwards to my ear.

"How about sharing, we already did it before so I didn´t thought it would be a problem."

Oh that good damm warm blush over my cheeks gave me away.

He chuckled and then kissed my neck.

"Then we only need one bed and I know where to get one for us two, but first we could unpack our things and then buy what we need." I smiled at him, like always he was already having a plan.

* * *

Normally such a thing like moving together isn´t easy or fast done, but with Itachi we were in the early afternoon ready to go and buy some additional furniture and even that was quick, maybe because we have a similar taste.

I mused at that when the carpenter showed us his beds.

"Any you like?" I blinked at him for a moment and then turned my eyes to the beds before me. Mustering them I found that I didn´t like any of them, one wasn´t big enough another too big and on some I didn´t like decoration.

"Maybe we should just buy the mattress and ask Tenzo to make us one to our liking." I thought out loud.

"You are right, we would like to buy only a mattress, one not too hard."

"I only have that one over there that is a bit softer than the others." The carpenter pointed at a bed in the back and I went straight for it. There were two in one king sized bed and I let myself fall backwards on the right mattress and laid there for a moment with closed eyes.

"We take them" Itachi said looking over to me in my half lidden eyes, I was tiered and really just wanted to sleep right now.

Itachi stored them in a scroll again after he some how lured me out of the bed.

"I asked Tenzo to come to our house, he will be already waiting for us there"

My only answer to that was a big yawn and he laughed a bit at that and hugged me to his side giving me the chance to lay my head against his shoulder and walk comfortably with him.

I must have fallen asleep because the next moment I opened my eyes I leaned on the closet in our room and looked at the perfect bed, ready to sleep in it.

* * *

It was out of cherry wood, which colour I just loved so much, a simple model with fine little details like the patterns of flowers shattered around it, simple but lovely, just how I like it. The first moment I thought flowers would be too girly for him until I got a better look in the half darkness, the only light coming from the hallway where I heard Itachi talking with Tenzo. I traced the pattern and saw now it were roses, roses with thorns and ravens.

 _ **´Symbolic much´**_

 _´Yes and just like him´_

 _ **´He beds you on roses and the ravens are him...cliché much but...you love it´**_

 _´I do´_

I pulled myself up and slowly moved over to our closet to change into a pyjama dress and snuggled under the covers. I was nearly in dreamland when I felt the mattress shifting and the rustling of clothes. Somehow I manage to open one of my eyes and was met with onyx eyes looking back at me.

"Sleep it was a long day" he murmured, his arms snaked around me pulling me into his chest.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha likes to cuddle, but who wouldn´t with such a childhood mostly free of any sort of caring body contact like hugs and such.

I sighted, happy to have his warmth around me lulling me back to sleep.

Yawing I stretched myself a bit and snuggled back into the warm bed, not ready to meet the day yet.

My pillow moved and I got a closer look at, what or better who was sharing his warmth with me. In less a second I was wide awake with the memories from yesterday flooding back into my brain, but that wasn´t the reason why I was awake in recode time.

It would be hard not to with someone like Itachi in your bed, half naked, with only boxers, lose hair that was falling into his face and a sexy smirk on his lips. He was sex on legs and damm it he knows how to use that against me.

I grumbled a bit and covered my eyes with the blanked to stop my brain to turn into pudding.

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked, but quickly regretted it.

"You"

"Don´t temp me" that sentence escaped me before I could stop it. I learned it like all the other quirks about him that he loved challenges like that. So, I need to be really careful with it at the moment. It was like dangling a full buffet before a starving man. It was hard to believe but at the moment I was the only person that could drive him to his limit like that.

He gave me that scary look, that wild look, one that sent thousand hot needles down my spine. They hold his promise to wait for my 18 birthday next year, but then...these eyes speaks volumes over what he would do then, letting me know that I need to turn in a vacation for a week because I for sure won´t be able to walk after that.

I slowly got out of the bed, shivering at the cold air, and took some clothes to change in the bathroom. He waited before the door giving me a last chance to look at his exquisite chest for this morning when we switched and I went into the kitchen.

 _ **´You know, this will be you daily morning...and we can´t touch him like we want until we are 18...arg´**_

 _´The dreams must do it for us for a while´_

 _ **´You know the sever downside of living together?´**_

 _´?´_

 _ **´We can´t touch ourselves anymore, he would know it and who knows what that would do with him´**_

I froze in the movement to open the blueberry sauce.

 _´Crap´_

 _ **´Better curse Kakashi in teaching him how to train once nose to nearly the level of an Inuzuka´**_

* * *

Silently cursing I poured the sauce over the pancakes and sat down at the table, waiting for my raven haired boyfriend. He came in from the front door, confusing me.

He held an opened letter in his hand.

"You already changed our address?" I asked sceptical.

"No, I wanted to do it today" his tone was a bit clipped.

"What stands in the letter?" As long as it doesn´t concerns missions he told me what was bothering him. He only threw the letter down before me and I recognized that I was in for deep trouble.

I read then letter, it was fiercer than before, promising that this time they won´t joke about doing something to me and more talk about me not deserving him. I felt his angered glare on the side of my face, but the words won´t come to me.

"Why didn´t you do something about that? Why did you let it go out of hand!?"

I turned my head away not wanting to look at him, not wanting to tell him the reason, knowing he would blow up on me when I told him that I didn´t know what to do because they are right about me not deserving him, not being enough. Deep down in me was still traces of my former complex...and he hated it.

I was silent for too long and I was suddenly pulled out of the chair up on my feet´s, he grabbed my jaw in a strong grip and forced me to look in his angry eyes.

"Stop thinking like that! Yuuki!" He shook me a bit and I could see the helplessness in his eyes along with disappointment and then suddenly he let go of me and turned his back to me his hand went wildly through his hair in a rare moment where he showed a lot of emotions.

I took a deep breath calming down as far as I could, despair won´t help here.

"I know you hate it, Itachi, but still I don´t know the answers to their accusations. I don´t know if I deserve you, if I´m worthy of you" He sharply turned around with an anger on his face that any lesser man had reduced to a covering little pile on the floor, but I only held my hand up.

"I just know that I love you, too and that I won´t give this up. I just don´t know how to deal with them, what to tell them so they would stop this. Also I need to do this alone or else that won´t count." His expression softened and even showed some confusion.

"I´m slowly growing out of my complex, every day with you helped me overcoming it, some little traces will always remain, for that it just ran too deep in my personality, but now I can face such things like that and I need to do it alone to proof it to myself. Beside I was bullied once and against that these girls are like little kitties." I grinned at him and caressed his cheek and he laid his hand over my own stopping its movement.

"How deep?" He closed his eyes, knowing and fearing my answer, I once hinted at it.

"It would have killed me if the car wouldn´t have." I didn´t sweet it, the truth. He may have guessed it but still his eyes snapped open and I could see the storm of mixed feelings behind them.

"My live was not a pretty one, but still I fought. There is just so much a person can take until they break apart. I fought even when everything was in pieces, over and over again until I began to question why I fought...I lost the reason or more like I saw I never had one. Here it is different wholly different, I had finally a reason not to give up or better: after dying once I saw it." He listened closely only giving me his little sign to continue.

"Myself, before I was too much concert with what other thought of me or how I could make them like me, I wanted to please everyone, never once thought really about myself, I gave them everything but never took in return. Now here I...I could also take, I even got more than I gave, I could be selfish, and it made me happier than I ever was...and the best it didn´t only benefit myself, me being happy made also my friends happy...I finally saw it wasn´t too bad to be a bit selfish. Hard to describe, but I won´t give myself up again." I hugged him then and enjoyed his warmth.

 _´Really why are men hotter than women? I mean they can walk with T-shirt and shorts outside while it is snowing and we women just stand beside them with thick pullover, jacket, stockings, long jeans, socks and warm boots to feel warm. Plain unfair.´_

 _ **´As you said unfair, but still...you love it when they are warm, you with your fast cooling body. But now you better should come up with a plan against these girls´**_

 _´Maybe I don´t need a solid plan...´_

"I will go after I ate to deal with them" slowly I retreated feeling the cool air and sat down to eat the still warm pancakes .

* * *

After washing the dishes, I went outside, but not after getting the right bait for jealous fangirls, his jacket. I winked to him and left the house, I would make later a bento and bring it him...a special bento.

Going through the streets wearing a too big jacked with the Uchiha fan at the sleeve I soon gathered a big group of my targets. I lured them a bit away from public and then stopped waiting for them.

I didn´t waited long for them, soon I was circled by them and three women stepped forward.

 _ **´And here are the leading bitches´**_

 _´Language´_

 _ **´Let us finally get this out of the world. You know I nearly want to hit them, make a bitch fight out of it, but I know you won´t do it.´**_

 _´Let us hear them out and try to solve this with words, in peace´_

 _ **´But as soon as they hit you, stroke back´**_

 _´Alright´_

"So, little whore, will you finally hear reasons and leave Itachi?" blond, blue eyes and a resemblance to a former secretary at the tactician building.

"It will be the last time we ask nicely" black, slick hair, dark eyes, looked like an Uchiha girl.

"I will not leave him" I was calm for the moment.

"YOU-!" miss blond was now fuming and made a step forward, but was stopped by the third girl with dark green hair in a punk style.

"I think you don´t understand your situation. You aren´t worth of him, you don´t deserve him, so you should let him go and a better girl take your place. For his happiness, let him go."

"And you know what makes him happy?" I asked, with sarcasm dropping from my voice.

Slowly they all were getting angry and throwing in what they knew about Itachis "happiness" and what he needs.

"He needs his training and his works"

"He needs a wild thing in the bed and not such a bitch like you"

"He needs a woman, a true one"

And some more of the obvious facts about my boyfriend.

"You all know nothing about him"

"We do!"

"Listen up bitches!" Ok I really hate it to deal with large groups of peoples and just want to be over with it, so I grabbed the front leaders collar pulling her near to me but also kept an eye at the group behind her.

"You all know nothing about him, how he really is and what he really wants, but the main point is that I won´t give him up to any of you, I will fight tooth and nails for him, so listen up for my advice. Find your own good damm boyfriend and finally experience true love and not the false one of being dotting with a hot guy, who will never return your feelings" I raised my voice and let my eyes bore into theirs making my point as clear as possible.

"And when you all still think to make everything harder then I will show you all hell and believe even a civilian can do it, after all I´m learning from the best." I grinned madly at my side remark at Mikoto. I think the last sentence did it they all paled a bit.

"Get your own love live" I growled, glared, turned and threw my hair dramatically over my shoulder making my great depart, knowing that some a pair of dark onyx eyes watched me.

Out of the sight of the fangirls I called my stalker out.

* * *

"Itachi, I hope you liked the show" I called out for him.

"I did" He purred into my ear and nibbled at it.

 _ **´Oh he for sure liked it´**_ I leaned back into him, still not really believing my luck that I got such a second chance, such a second live. I closed my eyes and hummed in content.

"When you are in so high spirit, how about doing something ...interesting"

 _ **´He paused, he paused don´t do it, that will not end good!´**_

I looked at his blank and perfect poker face and gulped audible.

"Do I even have the chance to say no?"

"No" and then his dark mischievous smirk spreads over his face.

 _ **´You are done for and 8 months are still left until your certain doom´**_

* * *

 **I know I'm a bit hard to the Fans but still I think exactly like that ^^".**

 **Hope you liked it and leave some reviews :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Being sick

**A/N: From here on the Updates will be irregular, explanation in Chapter 10**

"bla" **normal taking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Being sick**

* * *

March is the month where spring begins and the end of the 22 months is near only 7 are left now.

Despite the beginning living together was a bit different thing than simple dating, we again learned of other quirks of us in our daily routine.

He was an organized person, as long as her was working, on his days off he was a lazy person mostly as long as we don´t had anything planned and beside loving to sleep long he was a light sleeper who loves to cuddle.

He also likes to separate things, his from mine and private from work and yes like every couple we had our arguments over house duties, but these were part of living together it isn´t always lovely dovely and roses.

Living together showed me how he really worked, like a workaholic, I often enough pointed it out to him that I wanted more time with him and even going as far as to joke about him not marrying me because he was married to his work, at least that got a rise out of him.

And now sitting at the table before our dinner all alone while outside was a storm, I felt...alone.

"This must stop" I mumbled into my now cold tea.

Suddenly the door banged open and I heard some footsteps...more than from one person.

I rounded the corner and was met of Shisui holding a barely awake Itachi, he nodded to me and went upstairs to our room laying my boyfriend down.

"What happened? Is he alright?" I couldn´t hold the panic out of my voice moving to touch the forehead only to feel him burning up.

"We were at the hospital, he is sick and that is all, he didn´t want to stay there." Shisui told me and calmed me down in explaining it was a normal flu.

"Is it alright when I crash at your sofa?"

"Sure make yourself home, I will look after him" I got a bowl of water and a towel, dipping it into water, wringing it out I laid it on his burning forehead, I also got some extra blankets for him.

 _´His body must have finally crashed after overworking himself´_

 ** _´I know, I hope it will be a lecture´_**

 _´Nah you know how thick-headed men can be´_

Engrossed in my task I didn´t knew time flew by and suddenly I found myself drifting into sleep.

* * *

I heard my alarm going off and my hand seared blindly until finding the offending thing, smashed the silence button on it and cuddled back into the warmth of the bed. Ah groan on my ear got me finally out of dreamland, making my eyes flew open and remember the events from yesterday evening.

I shot upwards and turned wo my right seeing a rare sight, Itachi still in bed and sleeping.

Some when in the night he must have pulled me into the bed and laid on his side, the little towel was dropped between us and his forehead was glistering with sweat and his hair was in a disarray and was glued on his head through the sweat. Suddenly he shivered violently opening his eyes only a bit I could see them glazed over with the fever, one of his arms tat laid over my waist pulled me back into him and the other grabbed the blanked and used it to wrap us both in it in the attempt to hold in the warmth and stop his chill.

"Stay" he mumbled and was shaken again from a shiver running over his body so he curled more around me. While he maybe felt cold I was actually burned by his heat.

"Can´t do" I was fighting the sleep that threaten to overcome me again and tried to pry his arms away from me, but he only tightened his hold and opened his eyes again throwing me a pouting glare.

"Stay" He rasped again with an underlining seriousness.

"No even when I won´t go to work I need to cook you something, you can´t recover when you don´t eat" I tried to be logical with him, but the only answer was a sudden flash of red.

"Shisui is still here he can do it" He grumbled.

"You want to taste his cooking rather than mine?" I asked in mock shock.

"Why do you want to leave me alone? Must I make you stay" he said with a deep velvet voice into my ear and suddenly his hands began to wander, slipping under my shirt to touch my skin moving upwards until he was touching the side of my naked breast and the other was wandering down into my sleeping shorts grabbing my bare as squeezing it while his mouth attached itself with open mouth kisses to my jugular leaving for sure some marks.

My own mouth dropped open letting out a sudden moan-shriek.

 ** _´He just hinted-let us stay´_**

 _´No-must-cook-´_

I only thought of one solution and hoped that Shisui was even in his sleep on alert.

"Shisui! Help!" I was really in love with my boyfriend...no...I loved him hadn´t just not said it yet, but this now was simply too much for my weak heart when it comes to him.

My call was interrupted after the help by a passionate kiss from Itachi, stealing my breath away and slowly he moved me under him in his cocoon. Thanks god the door was flung open.

"You called-" Shisui stopped in his tracks for a moment looking at the situation before him.

"I see...I will let you alone." I ripped my lips away from Itachis kiss to stop him from leaving.

"No, help me out of here, he is not himself" He hesitated

"I´m very much myself, shall I proof it?" His eyes were smouldering with pure desire and I managed to get one of my hands out of the blankets and reached in a raising panic out for Shisui, who hearing the unusual sentence from his baby cousin moved and ripped me away from Itachi. Said man jumped up and wanted to grab me, when a shiver and his weakened state made him drop to the floor.

"Go cook something I will handle him" Shisui said in a serious voice shoving me behind him and out of the door while he holds the death glare from Itachi.

* * *

I fled into the kitchen and stood there panting and tried to calm myself down. After a good minute I moved and began to make breakfast and after I was done I moved upstairs and entered our bedroom finding Itachi sulking in the bed and Shisui sitting on the chair I used last night. Shisui suddenly jumped up from the chair stopping me to come into arm reach of Itachi.

"I will take from here on, just go to work, when you can manage come back to cook the meals, but beside that I think it would be better for you to stay away...I know of his promise to you, he would hate himself when he breaks it like that. At least try to go to some friends until he is back to normal." And with that I was thrown out of my own home, but I knew he only meant it in a good way.

I arrived late at work and I could see it in Shikakus eyes how he planned my punishment so I tried to explain the situation.

"Shikaku, I´m sorry that I´m late, but Itachi is being sick" I bowed a bit.

"Itachi? Sick?" When someone else spoke it out, it was clear that these two words doesn´t match, but it was the truth.

"Yes" and then I saw his pointed look at my neck.

"Sick?" He was sceptical.

"He is running a high fever with chills, because of that he doesn´t act like himself at the moment, Shisui saved me and jumped in to watch over him" I explained.

"Not like himself? Possible poison..."

"No that was already checked, no poison, just a normal flue" and it was then that Shikaku busted out in laughter.

"Looks like I don´t need to think over a punishment" and waved at me to go to my place and start working, what I did with begin a bit confused over his statement, he knew something I didn´t.

* * *

Around lunch time a Shisui clone knocked on the window asking me if I could come home making lunch, it was then that Shikaku asked for some reports and told Shisui to cook himself or ask Mikoto, because he needs me here and I apologized to him.

It was then a little after lunch when the office door was flung open and Shikaku stopped working, that I knew he did it on purpose sending Shisui to Mikoto. Said woman stood in the door way and when she saw me lunged and I had no chance of escape when she grabbed my arm and dragged me home.

"You can´t leave him like that he was already asking every minute for you and drove Shisui mad, now now dear come look after you husband" She cheered and I let out a chocked sound.

"He isn´t my husband" I said picking up the slip up from Mikoto.

 ** _´Yet´_** "Yet" Mikoto said and my Inner added, this was somehow ominously hanging over me, this whole wedding thing, because...I was pretty sure that at one point we will marry...I would marry him.

Mikoto dragged me into the kitchen where she already made a tray for her son and shoved it into my arms and followed me upstairs and as soon as I opened the door she was at Shisui, poor soul.

"Shisui dear I think you have something else to do until Itachi is back to full health, I think you are his vice after all right?" She stated it innocently as a fact, but under that nice sentence was a threat that he understood immediately.

"I´m really sorry, Yuuki, but...you know how she can be" he tried to apologize for a situation he hadn´t caused, I liked to blame it on Shikaku.

"How who can be?" Mikoto asked Shisui, both leaving the room, but before the door closed Mikoto turned to me.

"I will be downstairs" she only said and then closed the door with a –click click-.

 _´Did she just?´_

 ** _´That woman is the real deal´_**

I still stood a bit shocked in the room, in the now locked room, with a not normal Itachi, one that slowly woke up and turned to me.

"Yuu?" Somehow, I got the brilliant idea to first put the tray on a table before turning to him, it was a really good idea, because I was shocked, I even flinched and if I had still the tray I would have dropped it.

His eyes looked still hazed and unfocused, but the expression on his face was one of pleading, cute pleading, his eyes were half lidden hid cheeks flushed from the fever and his lips parted slightly, but the thing topping it was the glittering longing in his eyes.

"Yuu?" He asked with a slightly raspy voice again.

"Yes I´m here" I said helping him to sit up so I could sit the little table, on the floor, now on his legs and put the tray atop of it so he could eat himself, only that he stopped me.

"Feed me" the little table in my hand hit the floor and I openly gaped at him.

 _´What!?´_

 ** _´Hmmm...should we feed him mouth to mouth?´_**

 _´NO!, not useful by the way,…..it could be he wouldn´t remember it after the fever breaks´_

 ** _´Then you really should take the chance´_**

 _´NO! I will not use this situation, I will work through this like nothing is different and will never ever whisper a word about all this, should he not remember later.´_

With that thought I sighted and then began to feed my boyfriend, who took great pleasure in licking his lips every time or my fingers by accident, it was really hard to concentrate to feed him...with real food.

* * *

When I was done I went to the door leading into the bathroom and made a bath ready for him and came back.

"Do you feel good enough to stand up and take a bath?" I asked him and something shortly flickered in his eyes.

"With your support, yes" I helped him to stand up, one of his arms was slung over my shoulder and my own was pressing into the mid of his back, but he used that stance to lean his side fully in my own and lowered his head so it was really close to my ear so I could feel every hot caress of his breath. We made our way into the bath and then I wanted to leave him alone but his weight increased and he stopped me.

"I could use your help" he mumbled into my ear and I flushed red.

"I-I-I th-th-think y-you can do f-fine without me" I really don´t want..., no I really wanted to undress him, but...not like this...or yes like this.

I couldn´t really think straight anymore and only nodded.

 ** _´First the shirt´_** my inner had real fun with this directing me on for this.

He still wore the clothes from yesterday, a plain dark T-shirt over a fishnet shirt and plain black jeans. My hands moved under the rim of his shirt and he closed his eyes humming slightly at the contact.

"Uhm...your arms up please" he did it and also hunched a bit over for me so I could make quick work of his shirt.

 ** _´Oh look at this sight...yummy´_ **His arms that were up now fell heavy on my shoulder and he moved closer so that with every breathing in our bodies would touch.

"My pants and underwear" he whispered and I nearly fainted at the excitement of my inner and...my own and I was fighting a nosebleed, this body, these eyes...all of him should be plainly forbidden or declared as a deadly weapon.

I stretched out my hand and found his belt and unbuckled it and loose his pants and moved my hands so that I could grab both his pant and underwear and pulled, without looking, them down his ass and then let them go letting them fall on their own down on the floor and then bolted to the other door leading to the hallway in the hope that Mikoto didn´t thought of locking it too.

She did think of it, the door didn´t open and I think I heard some chuckle from the hallway.

 _´That woman will be the death of me´_

 ** _´No time to worry about her´_**

A warm and naked chest was pressed in my back and something else made itself know, something that made my eyes go wide and my wild teenager hormones going into overdrive.

"Help me with my back" he murmured near my ear and traced featherlight kissed down my neck and shoulder.

"A-A-A-Alir-right, g-g-go in-in-to the t-t-ube" I stuttered, hormones.

He stepped back and I didn´t turned around until I heard the splashing of the water, something he knew I would do, because he was only in the water with his feet´s and I got a short but good view on his ass-ets and a devilish smirk before I could slam my hands over my eyes.

 ** _´Shame on you!´_**

´Not yet, 7 months left´

 **´You-!´**

I carefully looked through my fingers to make sure he was now submerged into the water before I stepped forwards grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squatted down so I could apply it to his hair.

I was fortunate that the warm water and my soothing massaging hands kept him in a state of bliss between sleep and awareness, more moves like before I couldn´t take anymore before I threw the fact that my body was one of a virgin over board and claimed him...or let him claim me.

 ** _´Rarw´_**

 _´Oh god no, stop right there´_

Some really nice pictures went through my head, how we could do it right here to be clean everywhere. After I finished with a highly red face I went back to fetch sleeping wear for him, a plain T-shirt and some boxers, while he dried himself. I laid the clothes down at the door and waited for him.

It was then when he entered again that the door was opened and Mikoto came inside with the dinner, shoving it again in my arms with an innocent wide smile and went out closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

This time I didn´t even reached for the table and began to feed my boyfriend, one that finally wasn´t as touchy as before, maybe because he was getting tried and finally after eating he fell fast asleep in the bed. I put the tray away and looked at his sleeping face, despite the fever he looked at peace and I touched him caressing his cheek. For a second, he opened his eyes halfway and pulled me into the bed wounding himself around me not letting me go.

When I woke up this time Itachi still hugged me, but not as tightly as the night before so I got easily away to check him up. His fever lessened and I let out a relived sight, somehow that woke him up and I couldn´t help to flinch a bit away.

"Uhg, Yuu?" He held his head while looking a bit confused and in pain.

"A finally, Shisui bought you back two days ago with a high fever due to a flue, since then we looked over you, even you mother stopped by to...help" I couldn´t suppress a sweatdrop thinking back on the "help" Mikoto provided.

"Did I do anything...unusual?" He asked and looked sharply at me, me who couldn´t suppress a blush thinking back at the situation in the bath.

"Ah uhm no" and laughed a bit awkwardly, he sighted at that and ruffled his hair.

"How bad?" Right in that moment Shisui opened the door.

"Bad enough for me to run to her help and free her out of your death grip" He joked grinning madly at his poor cousin ignoring my death glare at him.

"But you didn´t do anything to anyone, so be my guest to thank me" Itachi by now was also throwing daggers with his eyes.

"Mahmah dear cousin just because you get a bit lose when being in a fever delirium? Na we all forgive you...maybe not Mikoto she locked poor Yuuki into this room with you."

"Mother did?" Itachi sounded a bit...like in panic..

"And I really didn´t do anything?"

"You tried to believe me, but somehow I managed Itachi, just do me a favour"

"Hn?"

"Never get sick again" I said standing up and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

After taking a shower I went downstairs finding Mikoto in the kitchen with her back to me.

"And when can I await the first baby?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Hmmmm...after he proposed to me, we married and then maybe one year later" I answered flatly making her looking at me and then smiled widely.

"Perfect" She hummed and returned to the task to cook breakfast.

"Huh?"

"It was a test, Yuuki and you mastered it, continue like that and you can take over together with Itachi" She sounded proud and I began to understand what form of test it was, one of that sort to test if I only want that or if my feelings ran deeper than that, also if I´m loyal to my promises and if I could handle Itachi.

When Mikoto was done she handed me the tray and I went upstairs finding Shisui rolling on the floor holding his stomach from laughing hard and a grumpy looking Itachi. This time without hesitating I shoved the tray in his lap and he ate in silent the only sound in the room was the laughter from Shisui and the sound of the chopsticks, when he was done I took the tray and went to the door stopping shortly.

"You are under strict order to not leave the bed until I fetch Sakura to look you up and clear you" I really hoped that my warning glare was enough for him to hold still until then. Sakura began to train under Tsunade and was now a full fledged medicnin. I ate my own breakfast and then left for fetching Sakura and find Shikaku later.

* * *

Finding Sakura wasn´t hard I firstly tried the trainings ground and could see freshly marks of a fight so I hurried over to Ichirakus finding my friends there happily chatting the day away. Getting near I greeted them and joined their conservation for a moment.

"Say Yuuki what are you doing here? I heard from Shikamaru that he saw how Mikoto Uchiha dragged you from your workplace back home and since then you wasn´t seen." Ino asked fishing for gossip material.

"She...uhm...I didn´t felt good that day and Shisui went and told it her" I said not liking to lie to her but better than giving her the piece of information that Itachi Uchiha is currently sick, it would be around the village faster than a wild fire.

"That is why I came to look for you Sakura, I could need your medical advice, come come let us go to my new home let us talk there" I said pulling my pink haired friend on her elbow.

"Huh uh ok?" She was a bit confused but still followed.

Arriving at home I saw Itachi just trying to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked, it wasn´t often but sometimes this slight workaholic behaviour irritated me like nothing else.

"I´m feeling already better, I´m going back to work." He deadpanned his face blank like a mask.

"Not before Sakura cleared you" I said standing before him now with angry eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura looked from me to Itachi and back.

"There is no need for that" sometimes he really was difficult.

"There is" I may have stomped my food, but you know when you are angry you don´t think of it how childish you act. He reacted with a cold glare on his own turned and went inside followed by me and Sakura, who instantly went over to a sitting Itachi beginning her check-up, not asking questions and definitely she wouldn´t talk about this.

"Ah Uhm It would be best when you would rest today and tomorrow" She hesitantly advice and then hurried outside sensing the thick air between me and Itachi. He stood up from the sofa and stalked in slow steps to me and hovered over me with a frown one that I returned, but then I turned my gaze to the floor, fighting down some tears, out of anger and...disappointment.

"Why...why do you feel the need to be almost constantly away, on work or mission...why won´t you rest for a moment and...be with me?" I didn´t look up I looked to the side and hold my left arm with my right hand to my body.

"The village needs me" He murmured softly.

"I also need you...I love you Itachi, but you also let me feel lonely..." I looked now up into his surprised face that faded in another one, one full of warmth and he suddenly hugged me, embracing me with his strong arms.

"Say it again" he whispered in my ears, without saying what exactly, but I still knew what he wanted to hear.

"I love you" I repeated still feeling the tears.

"I love you too, Yuuki" he backed slightly away, gazing down on me with his warm onyx eyes and then he lowered his lips on my own in a sweet kiss.

"Then make time for me" I said against his lips.

"Alright, but first bear a bit with it I must arrange something beforehand" he stopped the kiss before it could turn in something deeper.

"You better do and now go and follow the doctors order to rest" he only hummed and went to bed and I for the first time had the feeling of victory bubbling inside me alongside my giggling hyper inner celebrating the fact that Itachi confessed.

Two days later I realized that Itachi kissed me purposely. I drilled holes into the ceiling while Shisui was again on our floor laughing and even Itachis lips twitched. I was terrible sick...because of him and he loved to sit beside me after his work and feed me and care for me, while I grilled him with my glare.

* * *

 **I know Itachi is getting oc, but really every happy Itachi is oc, we all don´t know how he would be like, because someone saw the need for him to be killed by his own brother after being branded as a clan killer and being exiled...**

 **Alright hope you liked it and leave some reviews :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Setting them up

**A/N: I know that month have already passed, but I´m still trying to write the end. At the moment I´m a bit stuck at the 17 Chapter (This story will End with 20 Chapters), so I decided to let you have another Chapter and maybe Uptade evry now and then until I´m done. I´m really sorry, write block sucks and on top came some exams and a change in job GOMENASAI m(_)m**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_ OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Setting them up**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 17 years old

* * *

Summer a hot time, also a time for me and Shisui to pull pranks...normally, but this time we thought of something else. We looked at our dear friends and found them being still mostly singles so we decided to meet and think over what we could do against it.

Currently we were sitting in my living room nursing some ice tea. Shisui had a free day today, dumping his paperwork on my Itachi.

"So…..you wanted to do something else instead of pranks?"

"Yes, I think for some people it is highly time to get together" I said nipping on my drink thinking back on the event that bought up this idea.

* * *

 **Flashback**

One week before

It wasn´t often that Itachi took his time form work, but right now we sat under a tree eating the bentos I made in the morning and made light conservation. A peaceful moment that filled me with the sensation of being at peace, being happy and feeling loved by Itachi. He wasn´t talking too much or doing much but he listened to me with closed eyes and open them every now and then to give me a look full of warmth communicating his love without saying it.

"NARUTO!" an angered cry of a woman and a following _–thud-_ informed us that my friends were also in the park and effectively destroyed the moment. I couldn´t hold back a sight and Itachi tensed a bit beside me. Lifting my eyes I saw that Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Sai were strolling along the pathway not noticing us.

"But Sakura-"

"No buts Naruto, you are so god dam blind" she fumed and stomped a bit ahead of the group, leaving a confused Naruto and the other two behind.

"She is more aggressive lately" Naruto complained to Ino who only shrugged.

"You are only more dump than we all thought"

"Or hag needs to be laid, I read-" **_–Thud-_** Sais face was introduced with the ground and a slightly blushing blond made her way after her friend.

"Sai sometimes I think you need to shut up" Naruto said.

"I don´t need advice from someone blind and dickless" Sai stood up and dusted his shirt up and hurried after his muse leaving a screaming foxboy in the park, who was informing everyone in earshot about how much of a dick he has.

I facepalmed and mumbled a bit to myself.

"Sometimes I really don´t know why I befriended them"

"Because beside such moments they are great and trustworthy friends" Itachi answered picking the words out of my mind.

 ** _´You know…..watching this I think….Sakura really needs a friend…..and Ino and Sai need a push and we must make Naruto SEE Hinata…´_**

 _´I think we need to have a talk with Shisui´_

"What are you planning?" He knows me well, my dear boyfriend and I smiled.

"Maybe my last meddling before I concentrate on something much more important" I replied with a wide smile.

"Something more important?" at that my smile turned mysterious and I saw the little dangerous spark of curiosity. An Uchiha who is curious would do anything to satisfy it like the speaking of "Curiosity kills the cat and satisfy brings it back".

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Matchmaker?...na that is not really my thing" Shisui pouted.

"Na we would pull pranks but only to get them together, giving the little push they need." I grinned.

"Alright, who to start with?" He tries to hide his interest but failed.

"I thought of beginning easy, with TenTen and Neji, there is already enough attraction, how about a little dip into a pound for them?" We both grinned mischievously at each other and headed out without the need to talk, he would get Neji and I would get TenTen, and the mentioned pound was on their training ground.

I found TenTen having her lunch behind the family shop.

"Hoi TenTen" She flinched a bit and I raised my brows at that.

"H-Hay Y-Yuu" She was scratching her cheek and tried not to look me in the eyes, something was fishy.

"Is something wrong or why are you so...jumpy?" I asked not leaving room to avoid the question.

"A-A-….Nothing" We both sweat dropped, but I let it slip so I came back to the original reason why I sought her out.

"Nee...Do you have some time and could me show how to handle some weapons like the chain?"

She was obvious glad I let her get away so she jumped on the opportunity to help me.

Opening the backdoor she shouted that she would be out and then followed me on the training ground.

Arriving there I let her show me some moves before I called for a pause and flopped down beside the pond to dip my feet in.

"Ah! This feels great" TenTen followed my exampled and let out a sight.

"Yes it does" She hummed closing her eyes and relaxed. Right in that moment a rustling was heard and a Hiyuga Neji was sent flying right into the brunette making them both fall into the pond.

"Uchiha!" Neji raised angered and went to get out of the water to chase the mischievous man, but I interfered.

"Oh no! TenTen your Shirt is see through!" I exclaimed pointing at TenTen who wanted to give Neji an earfull only to shriek and blush madly while trying to cover her chest.

The longhaired boy was staring at his teammate until a slow blush raised and he removed his grey shirt giving a good view to ogle and offered TenTen it to cover herself.

Shisui swept in and moved us into a tree not so far away watching how the two blushing teen were standing a bit awkward there until TenTen geared up and went in for the kill or better a kiss, taking the Hiyuga by surprise. First it was innocent and TenTen retreated until Neji snaked his arm around her waist pulling her back to slam his lips on hers.

"Hmmm...That went good, by the way nice aim" I said to Shisui still snickering at my victory.

"Hehehe, so who is next?" After kicking the little boy into a pond Shisui got eager to do a bit more.

"I think Shizune and Genma also need a little push"

"I knew that I would like you when I saw you first...sure you want to stick to my baby cousin?" He winked at me.

"Oh I´m sure about that" I smiled at him.

"Shame, you will miss a lot"

"Na I think I wouldn´t" we both laughed on or way finding a medic and a playboy.

* * *

"So how will we do it this time?" He asked.

"I thought of getting Genma a little bit jealous, having you flirt with Shizune in front of him"

"You know he is ANBU and not just a skimpy little Chunin?"

"You are ANBU too and also have your bodyflicker technique I count on you being able to escape any wrath directed at you."

"Any beside Itachis for getting you into trouble" he mumbled under his breath but carried us over the rooftops finding the two targets in the marketplace. Shizune clearly annoyed form running some errands to pick up ingredients for potions followed by Genma carrying her sings and flirting with every skirt passing him.

"So...flirting with her?"

"Hmmm yup hinting at that you may have slept with her and please loud enough so the rumour mill begins to run"

"My reputation" Shisui sopped.

"Which one?" I asked enteral too innocent.

"Little witch" He cursed me and the jumped down followed by my giggle from the roof, the front row place to watch the following events unfold.

"Shizune-chan~" Shisui waved at the woman while approaching her.

"Shisui-san, can I help you?" Always the professional, Shizune wasn´t fazed by the Uchihas attemp to get on her nerves.

Said man then threw his arm around her grapping her hip.

"Oh sure you can, maybe a special treatment at home, alone, like the last time? It was a really great time, best night I had in a long time" He waggled his eyebrows and to my surprise Shizune went beat red and began to stutter.

"S-S-Shi-Shisui!"

 _´What the hell?´_

 ** _´Added to "Things I really want to know" - ask Shisui about that incident´_**

Genma suddenly focused on the flirting Uchiha and the red faced Shizune, and for once I could see his normal happy facade fall away to show a serious face.

"Ohy, chase some other skirt Uhicha that one is mine!"

"Huh? Sure? It didn´t looked like that, why should someone beautiful and independent like dear Shizune here choose someone calling after every skirt passing him? I wouldn´t, not with someone endearing like her beside me, free to take" Shisui gave off a serious face pulling a blushing Shizune into his arms.

Genma pulled his senbo from his mouth and began to play with it and threw my poor friend a dangerous glare patented by ANBU.

"Screw off" a growl, a warning, only to be returned by the Uchiha. I blinked and the next moment you could only see a black blur hurrying over the rooftops, followed by a green brown one.

"Tss...he really like her to get his panty in such a twist." Shisui watched after his clone and Genma.

"Then we better get one level up and see what we can do for two really awkward guys."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke with Sakura and Sai with Ino"

"You really are getting us into trouble"

"Me? No...You maybe" I grinned at him we both knew that no one would dare to touch a hair on my head in fear of "The devil" how Naruto nicely put it.

"Which first?"

"Sasuke, to cheer you up" I grinned at him and he returned it, since Itachi was now out of the loop to tease, Sasuke was his new favourite prey.

"A challenge huh?"

"When you Uchihas are one thing then it is being a challenge in love matters" I retorted letting Shisui get me on his back so we could move out to find the next prey.

* * *

"So what is your plan for them?"

"Kidnapping Sakura in front of him and then hide her" I chirped.

"You dump Uchihas only realize what you had when you lose it in some way"

"….That isn´t something to joke about..." Shisui shuddered.

"And much less to play with it" I made a questioning sound beside his ear.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You know...it actually should be his story to tell, but I´m sure he won´t...Remember the Chunin-exam?" I nodded.

"You were attacked right?"

"Yes" I grimaced at the memories and the phantom pain following it.

"You really didn´t look good I heard, even looking like you were dead...I wasn´t there and the ANBUs that were with him are not talking about the incident, but apparently my little baby cousin had lost it then...so better don´t go overbroad with that stunt"

I was silent for a moment progressing the information Shisui had shared with me. I have never heard of that...I knew he was feared and respected...but that Uchiha Itachi...lost it...was something totally new to me.

"Ah no we will stop by Kakashi explaining him everything so he can tell Tsunade so that no one will interrupt, but knowing the prideful Sasuke he would go after her alone."

Finding Kakashi at home reading his book we explained our plan and he only chuckled changed his clothes and went to help us out.

"So...where could they be?"

"Sakura would be at the hospital and Sasuke would be with Naruto at Ichirakus, so I will go and get her and bring her to them, then after a little while you will sweep in and whisk little Sakura away...hmmm...bring her to Neko-baa-chan" Oh that was brilliant this sudden little idea from my inner.

"So wait you want me to henge into a cat-summon, kidnap Sakura and bring her to Neko-baa?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"With your technique you will be there and back in less than two hours"

"I really hope the others don´t need such harsh methods, the experience of my clone turning into a needle cushion wasn´t that pleasant"

He set me down near the entrance of the hospital.

"Shame, I bet you made a beautiful one" I grinned waved over my shoulder and went to drag my dear friend out to her happiness, not that she knew it, she would fight me tooth and nail.

I found her at exactly one o´clock stumbling out of the OR and I used her wakened state to grab her arm and quiet literary drag her out of this place.

"Yuu! Let go of me I need to go back!" Sakura struggled against my hold on her, but hey my training with Lee and Itachi made me quite strong for a non-ninja.

"Nope Sakura, you as a medic should know that you also need a break and food to function at your best so stop struggling I´m sure Naruto and Sasuke would love to eat with you and me. So I ignored her struggling and the amused looks from the people watching us and went on to Ichirakus.

Arriving there I hauled my prey on the seat next to Sasuke and took my own next to Naruto, both boys happy about us joining them and Naruto began right away to speak about his last awesome mission.

I soaked for a little moment in this happy mode but then gave the singe by accidently dropping my chopsticks the next second a big black cat (?) blub grabbed Sakura around her middle smirked and then disappeared in a matter of a second letting behind two dumbfounded Teammates until Saskue goes into action and ran after them without a word.

"Did just something that resembled a cat kidnapped Sakura and Sasuke ran after them?" Naruto asked still progressing what just happened.

"Yes" Kakashi chirped grabbing Naruto by the neck of his jumpsuit and teleported them into Tsunades office, while I grinned and went on my way to also meddle with Narutos love live, something I didn´t trust with Shisui...Hinata was such a fragile thing and Naruto...simply himself.

* * *

I found the shy Hyuga heiress at a tea house in the marked talking with Ino.

"Really Hinata just go up to him and tell him it" Ino was giving her a pep talk when I went up beside them.

"I think so too Hinata, you can do it. You know what, I know where he is and now is a good time like any other so come one girl, go scream it in his face and kiss him" I cheered and Ino looked up to me and we both exchanged knowing looks grabbing the already blushing Hinata and pulled her along to the Hokage tower.

The blond sunny boy left the moment we arrived looking a bit grumpy while Kakashi walking beside him didn´t care and read his Icha Icha giggling like school girl.

"Here we go Hinata, you are a beautiful and strong konochi knowing what you want and now...go and get him." I said and we pushed her forward where she came to a stumbling stop before her crush.

"N-N-NarutoIloveyou" she only hesitated for a moment and rushed the sentence out to the surprised blond.

"What did you say Hinata? Why are you even here? Did you hear of Sakura-" He really is a piece of work I rolled my eyes but then we got a wonder, a true wonder, this day will be marked in my calendar.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO" Hinata really screamed that out and then she grabbed the dump struck Idiot and kissed him, even Kakashi dropped his book staring at the pair.

The kiss wasn´t that long but when Hinata broke it for air she only had a slight blush on her face alongside with a confident look, while Naruto was now the one blushing like mad and reduced to a stuttering.

"H-H-H-Hinat-ta-Ch-ch-chan" for a moment Hinata looked so big and just with that added chan she came back to her old self being beat red and not getting out one word.

Still, this was so a cute moment one of true innocent love, it was so endearing that I was nearly jealous, nearly being the key word, I had my dark prince. My thoughts wandered to my boyfriend and I closed my eyes and smiled, dam I really loved him.

Somehow while thinking of Itachi and looking at the cute forming couple fumbling for words I managed to ask Ino something.

"Say...where is Sai?"

"huh? Oh! He should come home from a mission" Ino replied and then lapsed into a long monologue about her boy...toy.

I nodded and then slowly made my way to the meeting point with Shisui.

Arriving there I found a black and blue Shisui holding some ice to his blue eye moaning pitiful.

"You let him kick your ass?"

"No, I didn´t let him...not intentionally...I warned you about Uchiha losing their cool when it comes to their loved ones"

"So he really did kick your ass...wow..." He grumbled.

"There is a last one" Shisui hung his head in defeat.

"Who?"

"Sai and Ino, but I already prepared something so it will be easy and fast" He nodded and I dragged him a bit out of Konoha waiting for Sai and his team to pass by.

* * *

"What did you prepare?"

"You know that social awkward reads books about social interacting...I wrote one especially for him with some pointers I will just give it to him and then we are done." I smiled at him.

"Must I really be here for that?" His eyes shined with exhaustion.

"Yes" I didn´t fall for his trick.

"You will be the death of me" he murmured

"I won´t be it..." I gave him a short meaningful glace over my shoulder.

"Isn´t it a bit far away from the gate to welcome someone back?" The blank voice indicated that Sai was standing right above us in the tree.

"Hmmm...not when it should be a secret" I grinned but was only greeted with a confused look on the normally blank one of the pale male.

"Here Ino shouldn´t know about this until a later date" I threw him a book that he expertly catches mid-air and landed silently on the ground before us.

"Read it toughly, this guy here plans to seduce Ino away from you" I grinned evilly at the groan behind me.

Sai crooked his head to the side and a fake close eyed smile bloomed on his face.

"Somehow I don´t like that..." And launched an attack on the already battered Uchiha at my side.

* * *

When I carried Shisui into the hospital the sun was already setting and I watched it from the side of Shisuis hospital bed.

"You really did a number on him" Itachis voice sounded above me while two warm arms came around me, leaning on me and I let a contend sight escape my lips, closing my eyes.

"Mhm" I hummed ignoring Shisuis plea to get a room and don´t do this here being so lovely dovely.

"I think it is time for you to get home" like he could sense my fatigue he swept me up from the chair and opened the window for the fastest way home.

"Sorry Shisui we will leave you now alone" I still had my eyes closed but I could hear the smirk in his voice and couldn´t hide my own spreading on my face.

"He won´t be alone" I mumbled and right on that moment the door opened and Izumi entered, a childhood friend from Itachi, one that has a crush on dear Shisui.

Itachi took that as the cue to leave bringing me close to his chest and jumped over the rooftops and I was reminded of the time on the festival where he did the same thing to escape his fangirls, it felt like no time passed since then, I could smell the food from then and could also image the lights and the people, the music.

The flashback was cut short by our arrival at our home...our home...ours...helping other people finding their love only made me more aware of my own for him.

He carried me over the threshold like a bride not putting me down to open the door, he somehow managed it without and I felt my chest swelling with a warm feeling.

"Itachi" just his name, but with so much emotion even I could fully understand mad him stop and look down at me. Something shifted, everything around us seemed to disappear, time slowed. I pulled him a bit down and kissed him. Not a normal kiss, not a chaste one and also not a passionate one but one filled with feelings burning our lips that won´t part from each other until we needed space to breath.

"I love you" I breathed on his lips while gazing through his eyes into his soul seeing my own feelings reflecting in them. He leaned down nuzzling my neck and decorate it with short butterfly kisses, moving slowly upwards and catches my lips for a second kiss.

"I love you too, Yuuki" my name sounded a bit breathless making my gut to knot into a warm mess. He set me down slowly on a chair in the kitchen, warming something to eat afterwards we moved upstairs me taking shower first and him finishing some paperwork and shower last.

The warm ball in my chest wouldn´t disappear and Itachi seemed like to have the same problem. Lying together in bed our limps entangled themselves into a knot and like two magnets we couldn´t part them and truth be told I didn´t want to, I want to remain like this for eternity. Sleep soon pulled me under into a dream.

* * *

It was morning and I found myself in the kitchen cooking while humming and swaying my hips slightly to the random song.

A hand entangled into my hair stroking it to the side to make place for a pair of lips settling down on my sensitive skin, setting it aflame. I turned my head and I only heard his dark chuckle when he met me halfway, already knowing that I needed a proper kiss. His hands settled down on my swollen belly protective and warm over our child.

"It will be soon" I said smiling down and my hands joined his seeing clearly the matching wedding bands on our fingers.

I gasped and jolted awake and my hands shot down to my belly, a flat belly from training and not one swollen with a child.

 ** _´Beside you didn´t had sex yet´_**

 _´I thought you morphed back into me?´_

 ** _´I said that I would always remain, but I won´t bother you so much as before´_**

"Yuuki?" His voice was hoarse with sleep, but he is awake and alert giving me a concerned once over noting my hands on my belly.

"Nothing, just a too realistic dream" I said moving back into his embrace.

"A bad one?" He still held some suspiciousness and looked again to my belly.

"No...a surprising one but not a bad one" He analysed the situation I could see the gears turning in his head until the light blub went on and something else showed in his eyes love and...desire?

"A vision of the future" he murmured and for a short moment his eyes got a far away look.

"A dream" I corrected.

"A dream would mean it never will come true, but I will make it come true...so it is only a vision on what will come" he mumbled into the crow of my head while pressing one of his hands over my own on my belly. A blush exploded on my face and I turned away embarrassed catching on the clear message he sent me, but the warm feeling from the afternoon overshined it so I turned back only a moment later. Before the dark claimed me, I heard him whisper something into my ear.

"One day, I promise"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter ^^**

 **Please leave some reviews :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Finally

**A/N: And here is Chapter 11, I have finally some time to wrap this story up so I hopefully can manage it in the next few days.**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Finally...**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

Finally my 18 birthday came rolling around the last weeks were mere torture.

 **Flashback**

Uchiha main house

"Yuuki how nice from you to come over on such a short notice" Mikoto opened the door for me.

"You said you needed to talk about something important?" Even now a bit confused about the sudden delivered note asking to come to the main house of the Uchihas signed by Mikoto herself.

"Come inside, like some tea?" Mikoto asked while I slipped out of my shoes and turned in the direction of the living room.

"Yes some jasmine if you have it here"

"Sure I have, dear" Mikoto said and ushered me to sit down before she hurried into the kitchen and came shortly back with tea and some dangos.

"So what is it that was so urgent and important to speak about?" I asked after taking the first calming sip of my tea.

"You are turning 18 in a few weeks right?" Somehow I felt a stone sinking into my stomach, I have a feeling I knew what she wanted to talk about and I felt myself breaking out into cold sweat.

"Ah Y-Yes" I set the tea down and put my hands into my lap wringing them into the skirt I was wearing.

"Ah no need to be shy my dear" Mikoto laughed at my blushing face motherly making my blush deepen.

"I only want to help you, because I know my boys" I did not like one bit which direction this talk was going.

"Aah" I confirmed and nodded.

"Good know listen Itachi maybe normally a very controlled and silent person, but when a Uchiha loves he is anything but. For your first time he will use any inch of his self-control but you will still be sore after that. The first time will be smooth, but don´t count the other to be it also, he will ravish you until he is halfway sated, he will never be fully sated and that will be the problem dear, as long as you are available it won´t be that bad, but when he will leave for a longer time you better prepare and inform a mednin that you trust to heal you there afterwards. And because you would be married possible by then you would also not use condoms and you could pretty easily get pregnant so you should the mednin also check over you for the signs of pregnancy. Oh your children would be so cute I would love to take care of them from time to time" beside that I mostly tried not to listen to her the slight threat in the last sentence didn´t go unnoticed.

"Sure Mikoto, who would I be to neglect you of your grandchildren?" I gave her a shaky smile hoping that the talk was now over, but with the smile blooming on her face I dreaded that this wasn´t the case.

"As one of your duties as his future wife you should make sure of getting pregnant I know of some positions that raise the chance like-" normally I wasn´t prude but right now I felt that this was the most embarrassing moment I ever had in my two lives and nothing could top this. I listened to Mikoto shamelessly talking about sex and children for nearly an eternity before she stopped and fell silence for a short moment.

"Hmmm...we need to do a bit work on your shy state but you endured without chicken out, good."

I couldn´t say that my blood got the message to stop boiling on my cheeks, but I somewhat clamed at the serious tone in her voice.

"This was a test?...for what exactly?"

"You will be the wife of the heir as the future matriarch of this clan, you will need some training as such"

"But he didn´t proposed yet so we can´t be sure-"

"Straight your back and don´t lose your confidence, you must be sure of such things even when they aren´t 100% sure."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Not to mention I didn´t get away until the evening when Itachi in his search for me found me there, after eating dinner with his parents we could leave, to say I was relived would be an understatement.

Mikoto arranged with Shikaku that he sent me her way as soon as I was done with my job to train me...really now we aren´t even engaged and she already begins to train me for the role of a matriarch talking to Itachi about that was out of the question he would want me to tell him what makes me uncomfortable with her...and I really don´t want to repeat any of that she talks with me about, for a fact I couldn´t tell that anyone.

But with my birthday advancing beside Narutos there were also my friends wanting some of my time to press me for my likes and dislikes for a party, they wouldn´t tell me what they would do with the information but with someone like Ino and Shika planning it could be completely different from that what I think it could be.

I sweat dropped thinking back on my friends interrogating me.

* * *

 **Flashback**

BBQ restaurant

All of us were gathered for a get together eating in Chojis favourite restaurant making use of the rare time we were all here and not working or on mission.

The table was loaded with food and drinks, everyone was eating and chatting happily until Ino directed a question to me and suddenly the rest calmed down to listen.

"Say Yuu-chan would you like to drink on your birthday, sake, beer?"

"No I don´t really want to drink on my birthday"

"But you are turning 18, you can legally drink then why not make use of that?" Kiba asked while nursing his own beer.

"Or- hehehehehhe" Ino threw me a knowing smirk and mouthed to me two words "sex" and "Itachi" making me to turn beet red, she really like to tease me with that.

"But you like sweets, maybe a little cocktail wouldn´t hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Ah...maybe...but I really don´t want-"

"Ah then we need a lot of sweets for the party" Ino noted and jotted something into a little notebook.

"Would you like flowers for decoration or balloons?" Hinata asked.

"Uhm..."

"How about some animals you like cats or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Na dogs are better, how about some games?" Kiba threw in his two cents.

"Sure-"

"And a lot of snacks like chips" Choji said.

"For you-"

I got only the chance to say only a few words before I was interrupted again that continued for a while until they turned their target to Naruto because our birthdays were only a few days a far and its planned to have a party for both of us that I could get out of their questions.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

And today was the day and somehow, I had the feeling when I left the bed something terrible will happen a dark dreading feeling hung in the air, why I knew this? I don´t know maybe because of the heavenly smell of pancakes in the air...around 10 am...meaning Itachi was home, not that I didn´t like it but normally he still went to work and make it up to me in the afternoon, but for him to have the whole day free was unusual. I was thinking of that when I hear the door open and the smell got stronger.

Turning on my back I opened my eyes and looked in the onyx ones of my personal dark prince standing above me with my breakfast on a big tray.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he gave a flirtatious smirk, and the dreading feeling increased.

"Instead smirking like that you better should give said sleeping beauty a kiss to wake her up" I grumbled. His face instantly got serious.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just I don't know I have a bad feeling about today" at that his expression softened until a small smile played around his lips. Putting the tray on the bedside table and then leaned over me to give me my deserved wake up kiss after sitting me up.

"Maybe this can lift your mood" he placed the tray on my lap. Really I don´t deserve him, this breakfast was perfect. A big portion of Pancakes with syrup and blueberries atop together with whipping crème and two glass of orange juice and I felt my mood lifting.

"You are right as most of the times" I felt a smile forming on my lips and I beckoned him to lean down to me so that I could give him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you" I dug in eagerly and with the first bite full with crème and berries I felt a warm spreading through my belly shoving aside the bad feeling.

"Hmmm. Oh! Where is yours?" I asked there were two glasses but only one plate with pancakes.

"Right here" He sat down beside me and his hand came forward to caress my cheek and then gathered some crème from the corner of my lips with his fingertip and directed it to his own lips. I followed the innocent white crème until it disappeared between his smooth and kissable lips. Somehow my throat felt a bit dry and my cheeks hot so I took a sip from the cool juice and he only chuckled at me and out of nowhere he produced a second fork and stole some of the big portion.

"Here" He moved the forkful of pancake before my mouth and I nearly chocked on the juice. I didn´t instantly opened my mouth and he gave me a mock stern glare so with still burning cheeks I slowly opened it letting him feed me and somehow this bite was sweeter than the one before.

Not wanting to be the only one her being embarrassed I swooped also a potion on my fork and hold it out to him. I really tried to look not one bit fazed but when I saw how a sexy smirk crossed his lips and he took in the bite slowly I knew I had lost this game.

"We should hurry a bit they asked me to take you out to a date until lunchtime." He was enjoying himself a bit too much, but in the end I still loved him and every bit of him his good sides and even his bad ones.

"Me taking a guess you won´t tell me where we will be going for the date right?"

"Hn" he had a mischievous grin on his face and took the tray away.

"Better go and take a shower before we go and chose some clothe to get dirty" I was sure with dirty he meant mud and such but how he pronounced dirty it sounded like a whole different kind of...dirt.

I choose some plain and simple clothes with a white pullover and some old jeans. Why choosing a white pullover? Beside me not liking bright colours I wanted to tease him. I went downstairs where he waited sitting on a chair and reading.

"So let us go to the mysterious date"

"Hn" He put the book away giving me a short grin and a chaste kiss he guided me outside of our house and out of the village to a lake or more a training ground with a lake.

"Huh?" Ok now I felt a bit of fear, being on a training ground with the infamous Uchiha Itachi...not that he would ever kill me but...

He pulled out some gloves and weapons.

"I wanted to see for myself what you learned until now and if possible show you some new things" He smiled and I did so too some wouldn´t think of this as a date, but this is intimidate than any dinner you have to trust your trainings partner and ...uhm you get a lot of bodily contact.

* * *

I laid panting in the grass my pullover drenched in sweat and dirt and some sallow cuts decorated my face and arms.

"You did great" He said not even out of breath and looking down on my panting form.

"Somehow I don´t believe that Head of ANBU"

"At lest you can put on a fight, I know you would hate it not to be able to when someone threatens you or your loved ones" I grinned at that he was right, I may not be able to defeat even a chunin but at least I could give my best to fight him.

"Hmmm...you remind me that I didn´t put up a fight against you advances" I said and made a mocking thinking face.

"You didn´t because you were the one attacking me and destroy the walls around my heart so why needing to but a fight against something you obviously claimed as your price?" He asked letting himself down into the grass right above me supporting himself with his hands beside my head, caging my legs and making an escape impossible.

"Or you were just that good that I couldn´t put up a fight in any form like today?" At that rare true laugh was heard from him not just a mere chuckling.

He laid down on my side pulling me into an embrace to kiss my temple and breath in the scent of my hair.

"I really love you" he mumbled.

"I wouldn´t even dream about to fight this fate or whatever bought you here to us...to me...but I would fight every bit to keep you"

"I really don´t know why people keep calling you ice prince, dark prince or even the devil you are such a sweet talker" I poked his chest above his seemingly icy heart.

"Don´t get them wrong I have a hear out of ice, but only for you it will melt" I broke out in laughter he was joking by laying on thick this time.

"That was a bit too much" I said after I gathered my breath.

"But not less true, you are making me feel and that is more dangerous than my cold side"

"Regarding your mother I will have enough time to get to know every side of you mentally and...physically...ugh" from his face I could read that I slipped up.

"Mother talked with you about that?" His brows furrowed and he gave me a concerned look.

"It is not like that I like to keep things from you but...your mother was so explicit that it bordered at torture so don´t ask me to tell you more about that" I grimaced and he had the audaciousness to laugh at that.

"She really likes the idea of grandchildren so bear with her"

"Na I already know her all my life no need to bear with her"

We laid there in the grass relishing in the sun and the clear air.

"I think it is time to go to your surprise party" He stood up pulling me up with him.

"But before we need to take another shower and change" I only nodded stepping into his arms for him to teleport us.

We showered and changed then he took me out again bringing me to the door of the congress hall, used for political events and also for private ones.

* * *

He opened the door and shoved me into the darkness and I only let out a tried sight knowing what will happen.

The door opened again and Naruto was shoved inside by Kakashi.

"Here, here" the older shinobi said.

"Ah Yuu-chan are you also here for the secret ninjutsu scroll" Naruto asked eagerly.

I just deadpanned at that...he was so naïve sometimes.

The lights went on and party poppers were opened showering us in confetti, that will be a bitch to get out of the hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO, YUUKI" I knew they would do that but still they scared me there for a moment and the short flashlight clued me in that someone took a picture of that.

They were all here even Tsunade and the parents all were chatting happily and we got a view on the big buffet standing at the back of the hall and a separate table with a big birthday cake for Naruto and me.

There were flowers and balloons, sweets and chips, a fox theme and a snowflake one they really did a great job and I pulled Ino and Shika in a thight hug.

"Thank you this is the best birthday party ever" I had even tear in my eyes and Naruto shortly joined us crying waterfalls.

We all ate something and thanked the others for coming when Ino used a microphone to get our attention.

* * *

"Ähm. Attention! Now is the time for the gifts!" She cheered and me and Naruto were sat down on two chairs and the others lined up before us with their presents.

"Don´t worry you two we got two storage scrolls to transport the presents later" Ino handed us said scrolls and the first in line began. There were only a few present that I was wary of and as the evening went on it showed my fears and dreading feeling from the morning were right.

Mikotos for example was one of them containing a wonderful blood red kimono with golden ginkgo leaves and a black obi a beautiful piece of art but that what got the most attention was on the back something the others saw before me and began to chuckle, turning it around the Uchiha crest was staring back at me and I sweat dropped at that.

 _´subtle, subtle Mikoto´_

"Thank you Mikoto" I gave her a thigh smile and Itachi strolled over to me and looked at the kimono and his eyes shot upwards to his mother with a look I couldn´t define anger maybe?

Sai was the other I dreaded...him not being so social adapted his present could be literally everything in the end it wasn´t that bad I think he followed Kakashis lead they both gave me and Naruto a complete edition of Icha Icha serie signed by Jiraiya.

Inos was the last one and I hesitated before I opened the lid of the rather big box. I peered inside through a little gap and instantly closed it trying to keep my blood pressure down. I hurriedly sealed the box away...possible for ever.

The other presents were also great but truth be told I was more excited about Itachis present and I threw him every now and then some expecting looks, hoping he would come forwards to give me a present, but he didn´t until the end and then it was only for Naruto letting me sit there pouting and for the first time this evening I thought of thinking after I saw all the kisses that were exchanged while Itachi kept away from the whole event.

"You know Yuu I really like to see you wearing the kimono" Mikoto said and Ino perked up on that both woman traded some really suspicious glace and then kidnapped me.

"Uchiha-san I have the perfect addition to that outfit" Ino chirped unsealing the gifts she pulled out the kimono box and her own gift.

"No!"

"Oh that is perfect Yamanaka-san" Mikoto said after a look inside.

"NO!"

"I thought as much" Ino grinned madly.

"NNNOOOOOO!" I really tried to fight my way out but they left no room for that and I was stripped and changed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I didn´t know until then that one could feel embarrassed and angry at the same time that was followed by a furious blush. As I re-entered the hall the other gave awed sounds from them, but all that attention made me extremely uncomfortable and NOT because of the kimono.

"You are a vision" Ino said proudly and Mikoto nodded and then both grinned when I felt the present of my boyfriend beside me.

"Aren´t we right Itachi?" Miktoto asked innocently.

He didn´t say anything for a moment only let his eyes take their time to scan over me.

"Vision doesn´t even begin to describe her" but even when he said that he didn´t touch me...and now I was really glad he didn´t...I better hurry and change when we are home.

"I knew you would like it more when she wears it" Mikoto said.

"He will like that under that kimono more" Ino grinned evilly reminding me too much of what I´m wearing under this robe.

"It isn´t my birthday, but Yuukis" Itachi replied only a second after he gave me a second once over with a bit more heat in his eyes.

"Oh I think she will like the result~" the two other woman began to giggle, while I wished for a hole to swallow me right now, I´m sure my head was more than red and emitting steam.

"H..n" even Itachi didn´t know how to react to that blatant attempt to get us to have sex.

 ** _´No pressure at all´_**

* * *

The party went on for a few hours until it was dark outside and slowly the people were getting less and lesser a saw some couples like Ino and Sai stumble outside with Ino all over her boyfriend and some other people hooking up randomly and I really didn´t want to think of the implication of Kakashi picking up a sloshed Iruka it could be harmless...but there was Kakashis hand a bit low on Irukas back...ah but maybe I was seeing things.

"I think we should also go home" and with that I felt the familiar felling of his arms around my waist and the rush of the teleport jutsu.

We were standing in our bedroom and I took a step out of his arm to hurry into the bathroom and change out of the cursed thing.

"I know you want to change but wait a moment I still have to give you your present." Itachi stopped me with his hand around my right wrist. For a second I was thinking over that idea and gauged it against changing fast into some pyjamas, but in the end my curiosity won.

I turned fully to him and looked into his eyes the fullmoon shined through our window filling the room with pale light. I could clearly see him, his dark raven hair shining like silk, onyx eyes, pale skin and foremost his emotion...his hesitation.

He stepped forward caressing my cheek with one hand, then kissed me sweetly but short. He leaned his forehead against my own and his eyes were closed like he was collecting himself.

 _´He really is going to-´_

"Marry me" It felt like a bubble busting and spreading warmth through my whole body, even when he didn´t ask but more ordered it from me, very much like him.

"You know without a question I can´t say yes" I teased, but I saw that he took me serious I literary saw his heart missing a beat and the short flicker of doubt in his face.

"You don´t want to?" He sounded a little bit hurt and he was beginning to pull away but this time it was me stopping him by laying my hand on his wrist.

"You Uchihas are really a piece of work in love matters, maybe it is for the best that I will become part of the family. I´m honoured to marry you Itachi" Slowly he took my left hand and guided it up for him to kiss my fingers. He pulled me and I stumbled forward into a kiss like the one we shared not too long ago, full of feelings that intensive the warmth the was still in me, bubbling. The innocent kiss changed a bit his lips pressed a bit firmly against my own and then opened forcing my own also open changing his angle he matched like a puzzle piece. I felt something ignite in my belly when he changed our kiss into an open mouthed one and I let out a little mewl and he pulled away and I may have let out a little sound of protest.

He chuckled but the tune of that was much deeper than normal. He still held my hand and fumbled in his poked with his other hand getting out a ring that he slipped on my ring finger.

Taking my hand to my face I could see it was a beautiful craftmanship, a pure silver band in its middle were small little blue jewels arranged into a snowflake, my namesake.

"It is beautiful, I love it" I looked up to him and corrected myself.

"I love you" I reached up and slung my arms around his head to pull him down into another kiss feeling high on the warm feeling coursing through my veins, I couldn´t get enough of this.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it the nexts Chapter will contain Lemon, something to look forward to it ;3**

 **Please leave some reviews :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Stranger

**A/N: Alright here it is the lemon, hope it is alright I´m still new to writing them ^^"**

 **still I will be visiting my parents for the next week and looking to finally finish the last few Chapters, so I thought I should give you this Chapter beforehand :3**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Stranger**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

 ** _-Recap-_**

He chuckled but the tune of that was much deeper than normal. He still held my right hand and fumbled in his poked with his other hand getting out a ring that he slipped on my ring finger.

Taking my hand to my face I could see it was a beautiful craftmanship, a pure silver band in its middle were small little blue jewels arranged into a snowflake my namesake.

"It is beautiful, I love it" I looked up to him and corrected myself.

"I love you" I reached up and slung my arms around his head to pull him down into another kiss feeling high on the warm feeling coursing through my veins, I couldn´t get enough of this.

 _ **-Recap End-**_

* * *

He wound his own arms around my waist pulling me flush against his torso, his lips felt hot on my own turning the warmth slowly into a heat. He opened his own and a tongue came out swiping across my lower lip asking for entrance that I instantly granted by opening my lips moving my head a bit to the side we both got access to explore each others mouth. He tasted a bit sweet like...honey with a bit pep of cinnamon, addictive. I swept out my own tongue meeting his and entangled it in a dance that slowly got heated and out of hand making me moan into his mouth. One of his hands moved over my spine up to my neck taking some of my hair to pull a little bit using his high to dominate the kiss, stealing my breath away.

Sensing my growing need for air he slowly let go of my lips and I took in a big gulp of air. Opening my eyes I could see his tongue licking his own lips and I felt my own doing the same to get the last taste of his lips. My breath evened and he took my swollen lips with his own in a short kiss, a kiss that he broke in favour for my skin. He moved his lips down to my jaw following its line to the place behind my ear. A gasp left my lips when he kissed me there and took the earlobe between his teeth.

He hummed and moved with his lips downwards slowly and sensual until he reached the crook of my neck, moving aside the collar of the kimono he found my pulse and began to suck until a mix of heat and pain made me moan a bit louder than before. He was marking me with love bites chattered across my neck and collarbone strategically place to test which gave me the most pleasure.

I heard rustling of clothes and needed a moment to get through my dazed head that the kimono felt a bit loose. That thought shocked me out of the lust filled state I was in. Itachis hand removed the obi without my notice and I couldn´t stop my reaction to shriek and clasp the kimono shut. Itachi looked down on me with a questioning look, he had seen me already in far less than a kimono.

"I uhm...I...will change quickly" I took a step backwards but his arm around my waist stopped me.

"Show me" I went red as a tomato and shook my head no.

"Yuuki" my name rasped out in his deep manly voice with a clear shimmer of an order in it made me halt all of my movement. I swallowed and slowly eased my hands into letting go of the fabric and took a pause before I shrugged it off from my shoulders, letting the satin flowing down my body until it fell to the floor leaving me only in Inos present.

His eyes dropped down and down and when they came back up to look at my face his eyes changed into the sharigan, but not his usual one...the red was darker and the tomes looked bigger swirling in a lazy pace, maybe the Uchiha way of letting their jaw dropping.

Why I thought so much of my...outfit that it could let any mans yaw drop...whose wouldn´t?

I was clad only in a bra and panties made out of a red see-through lacey fabric, you could practically see everything even the moister that began soaking my panties darkening them only by a little bit and my hardening nipples in the slight cool air. I only heard and read about a full body blush but right now I experience one myself and I could keep my hand from moving to cover myself.

At that I could see his gaze sharpen so I stopped them and then let my gaze fall down on the floor. Where I could see his shoes come into my vision and only a moment later I felt his fingers curling under my chin and lifted it up for me to meet his burning eyes.

"You don´t need to hide or even feel ashamed of your body, you are perfect right how you are" It is a sentence I heard often and put away under "Guys trying to seduce you" but Itachi saying this...made it completely different, sincere.

"Then I think it only fair when you also lose some of these clothes" I lowered my voice trying myself on a sexy tone, that worked going from the sharigan putting up a bit on speed. He swept me up and bought me over to the bed laying me down on the black sheets of our bed, stepping back and drinking in my form in the moonlight with his eyes like an exquisite wine.

He then pulled his shirt up and over his head distracting me from my own underdressed state with his bare torso, I even only noted him losing his other clothes beside his boxer only on the side, my eyes roamed over his skin taking in every inch, every muscle, scar and god his abs, his chest, I may have begun to droll a bit. At last he pulled out his hairband and let his hair fall down on his shoulders. Doing all this his eyes never left my form even when he knelt down on the bed moving like an oversized cat on all fours over to me. I sat up meeting him halfway we both were now kneeling on the sheets. I reached my hands out to touch his skin, to feel him, when my fingertips caressed over the line of his abs he let out a low growl and closed his eyes to open them again halfway.

Pressing both my hands to his skin I moved them around and slowly upwards noting how his abs rippled under feather light touches or his chest when I used my whole hands with a bit of pressure, how he shuddered when I caressed his hip. I only hesitated to touch him more than that not knowing his possible reaction to it, but in the end I moved my fingers to his nipples ghosting my fingertip shortly over them.

His hands fell to my own hips squeezing them while he leaned his forehead against my shoulder letting out a raspy gasp into the crook of my neck, warming it with his hot breath. I couldn´t deny the rush of hot white lust rushing to my core at the idea that I was the one brining him down like that, so I did it again only to do it firmly followed by scratching it lightly. His reaction was to tighten his hold on me and growling this time.

"Dangerous princess" he sucked hard on my pulse making my vision blur a bit with pleasure.

"Lean back and let me lead" he murmured letting go of my skin leaving for sure a purple mark with how intense he sucked on it.

"Isn´t it about giving and taking?" I whispered back.

"It will be, but I´m a very selfish man" he said on my lips weaken me with a searing hot kiss right from the beginning. I sighted out a long moan into the kiss melting in his hold on me.

His callouses hands moved over my contrasting smooth skin of my hip along the curve of my waist and up to the swell of my breast clad in the flimsy red fabric. His lips broke the kiss and his head moved a bit back to look down on his hand that now cupped one of my breast he hold it first brushing over the nipple and then kneaded it expertly. I really love the way how his hands set my skin aflame and how he massaged my mounts I felt my legs turning into jelly. They began to feel hot and heavy and every time he brushed the nipples I felt the heat shooting through my body melting my limps bit by bit. One of his hands moved behind my back unclasp the bra and shuck it somewhere into the room.

"Beautiful" he hummed pushing me slightly so that I was now laying on the bed under him letting his eyes eat me. He really is a master of control with how careful he handles me.

I reached my hand up to his face and he leaned into the touch and covered my hand with his own and then kissed the ring before he leaned down to close his mouth around the top of my breast and with his free hand he touched the other one. I took a sharp intake of breath before I melted into a low long moan and my arms went into his silky hair to hold him there letting him know how I liked this. Getting the message, he used a bit more pressure and then sucked hard on my nipple before grazing his teeth over it. I cried out and pulled slightly on his hair while arching into his mouth. I felt his smile on my skin before he complied with my silent plea for more.

By the time he was done with my upper half I was a panting mess, skin feeling to thigh and sensitive because of the heat under it, every touch from him fanned the flames. Like a man with a mission his hand touched my ankle lifting it give it a kiss before moving his hands and lips upwards making me realise how erotic it was to be touched like that, I felt like he was worth shipping me with his half lidden eyes and lips on every part of my body. Reaching the end of my leg his lips wandered first over my hip and then ghosted just along the brim of my panties. Gasping my belly flattened at the touch so dangerously close to the part where I wanted him most. I burned and yearned for him, but he ignored me and went down the other leg and I couldn´t supress a low growl and moved to pull my leg a bit away from him.

"Patience, princess" He said against my calve taking some extra time with it to seemingly punish me for my defiance, but then he took both of my leg on his shoulders and began to remove my drenched panties also throwing them somewhere into the room and then placed my legs spreader beside his own making an embarrassed feeling shortly over shining my lust at seeing how he looked down at my wet clit.

He looked fascinated with it even transfixed and let one of his wonderful fingers run over it gathering some of my moister.

"So wet" and in a fluid motion he bent down laying an arm across my hips and then his tongue followed the path of his finger along of my clit.

"Ah-!" God it felt so good, my hands shot down to hold his head right there and moved my hips a bit. He smirked and then began to slowly lick my clit and massage the pearl every now and then. It was good he held my hip down I was bucking them wildly while brining only moans and cries forth feeling like burning alive. A knot tightened slowly but surely only to snap and the feeling of a finger enter me.

"Fuc-" my back arched from the bed, eyes closed I let myself being wash away by the feeling of my orgasm feeling his digit through my fluttering walls. Coming down from my high I opened my eyes slowly looking up to my dark lover over me with the promise in his eyes that this was only the beginning and to underline that promise he slowly moved his finger in me. My whole body felt warm and sated but with every slow stroke the fire came back to live burning stronger than before with the need to be filled...with him, I wanted him...no needed him. I mewled wantonly when he added a second digit, bucking my hips on his fingers but not feeling satisfied.

"So impatience" he said from above me "But I think you are ready" he chuckled and I felt my of fluids slowly leaking down my leg. He retreated his fingers and shortly stood up from the bed gathering a condom and to let his boxer drop down. In my former live I had my fair share of seeing naked men and I could fairly say that his package was the biggest I ever laid my eyes on. My tongue came out to lick my lips, my lid fell down halfway fixing onto his member and I could feel my core heat up at that sight and the thought to have him inside nearly drove me wild enough to forget that I had a virgin body and throw him on bed to have my damm way with him.

He rolled the condom on his manhood and then moved back over me and I spread my legs to make room for him. He began to kiss me and moved his member against my clit lube it with my wetness and slowly he began to ease the head of it inside of me.

"Aaaahhhhh~" I threw my head back moaning loud I felt near tears from the wonderful feeling I moved my hips forward do have more of him and he hissed in my ear my womanhood was gripping him like a second skin as he slowly went deeper until he felt a barrier stopping there.

"It will hurt" he said fondling my breast to distract me from the coming pain.

"Just do it" I rasped "Please, oh please" I panted. He nodded at my neck and then with one push he was through it and seated himself fully inside me. I felt the pain but it disappeared nearly the same second it came leaving only a slight uncomfortable feeling by being stretched and filled so far for the first time. He gave me time to adjust, but I could feel how much strength it cost him to do so his arms beside my head were trembling his sharingan spinning wildly before he closed them and let out a long-hissed groan that sounded like my name and "fuck". Slowly my muscles relaxed and I moved my hips and he understood setting a slow pace that allowed him to look down where we were joined, seeing how I came slowly undone again.

Coming down so our chest touched for a moment he lifted one of my legs on his shoulder deepening the angel making me cry out with the feeling of him stroking every time over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden there.

"More" I managed through my cries and moans meeting his strokes with my hip and he complied giving me more harder, faster and if possible deeper hitting my cervix at one point making me feeling faint on the hot white flames burning through every cell of my body I felt myself nearing the peak.

"I-I-I´m-" I didn´t need to voice more, he took my other leg pulling it up to his hip and I threw my head into the pillows, screaming his name while coming, feeling how my walls fluttered alongside his length gripping him tight making him come undone with uneven strokes and a whisper of my name near my ear. The only sound left in the room were us catching our breath.

I felt him soften inside me and he pulled out removing the condom and dropped in the trash can by his bedside and then came back do me cradling my sated body to his own entangling his legs with mine and laid his head on my collarbone. One arm moved under my head and the other was thrown over my waist. One of my arms moved under his head, the other one rested on his shoulder blade and I buried my nose on top of his head smelling his calming sent of pine and cinnamon.

"I love you" we said to the same time and fell asleep like that.

* * *

My dream replayed this wonderful first time over and over again picking out more and more details how his own skin was hot to the touch and how sexy he looked with his half lidden eyes looking down at me while his hair stuck to his neck and shoulders because of his sweat, how some strand escaped and caressed my skin.

"Ugh" I blinked my eyes open, feeling the burning of lust in my body making it impossible to continue to sleep.

"Goodmorning love" I felt his lip move against my collarbone.

"Morning Itachi" I mumbled in his hair trying to ignore my treacherous body.

"Hmm so soft" His face moved down to nuzzle the valley between my breasts and a sight slipped out my lips and before I knew it I was laying on my back legs spread and him already inside me. It was lazy, sweet morning sex before he took it to the bathroom for a second round.

I dropped boneless in the kitchen chair watching my fiancé cooking our breakfast. He put everything on table a classic breakfast with rice and fish and some juice for me and coffee for himself.

"Here" he shoved a pill over to me.

"Morning after pill?" He nodded and I took it without asking further we both knew that it was too early for us to have any children without being married.

"Not working today?"

"Not our usual work no"

"Huh?"

"We need to visit my parents" saying this he took my left hand and we both looked on the ring there.

"I dreaded this"

"Don´t fear they approved of this when they approved us dating, beside you know them since you were born" he let his thumb draw circles into my knuckles.

"Ugh...should I wear the kimono Mikoto gave me?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No mother sent you on over this morning" I stared at him for a moment.

"Morning? But you...didn´t look like you moved"

"Shisui dropped it in our room" he said nonchalantly still sipping on his coffee.

"Did he-"

"No he didn´t dare. Just opened the window threw the box inside and left the same second after closing the window." He assured grinning a bit and I knew that it was the truth, with eyes of the devil fixed on yourself you better see to it to disappear.

"Then I better change" I stood up and found a box in our room and also the kimono and in a corner my bra and panties from yesterday. In the box was a simple navy blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on its back making me sight.

"You better get used to it" Itachi said over his book when I came back down.

"Yeah" I was defeated by Mikoto I accepted the fact last night, but it was still hard to get used to it.

We both left our home and he walked me to the Uchiha main house.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The rumour of the Uchiha heir dating bough the man here, watching over the couple for month already. It wasn´t an easy feat ANBUs were guarding them especially the girl when the heir wasn´t around. And then there were her friends, near every time no chance to see how serious both of them were.

They need to be serious or this whole visit was going to be a waste of time. Luck was on his side when her birthday rolled around, there was no ANBU around while the party and when they left there wasn´t still any around. They teleported and he only knew because he motioned the chakra signatures feeling how theirs vanished and reappeared in the location of their house so his rushed over there glancing inside he could see them kissing and loosing clothes. A shimmer on her left hand caught his attention and a wicked grin stole itself on his face.

"Finally" They needed to be sure that they were to be married or at least that she gets pregnant.

The next morning the couple left their home and he could see her wearing a blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on her back. This was evidence enough he better hurry back and report his findings.

He rushed to their base not that far away and knelt down in the dark cave.

"And?"

"He really has a girlfriend...no a fiancé as of last night"

"Hoh? Good, good, watch her you know what to look for"

"Hai" and with that the stranger went on his way back to Konoha, specifically Konoha hospital.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

 **? POV**

He took her away stolen her and then tainted her. Tainted his beautiful pure blossom, she was his not for this damm Uchiha. How he hated the hands of this beasts roaming the body of his blossom how he made her moan that cursed man name and not his own. He watched them, thinking himself in the position of the Uchiha hearing her moan his name, touching her, filling her. While thinking of that I began to touch myself, masturbating to the vision of her being naked under him. When they were spent my eyes caught the glitter of a ring on her left hand. That fucking Uchiha didn´t just took her virginity but he also claimed her as his fully. He would kill him, kill him after he took his blossom before his very eyes, stealing her like he did. I couldn´t wait for it to finally have her, to show her that there was someone else, someone better out there to love her how she deserved.

He helped with the analyse of her sudden collapse at the academy, he knew what she hides from all of them. He knew she would be perfect for him for reviving his clan to more power than ever before. She will be his queen, no not just his but the queen over this world on his side. He just needed to bid his time.

"Soon Blossom soon you will be mine, and only mine" He hissed and jumped over the roof to his home.

 **? POV End**

* * *

"Welcome into the family" Mikoto greeted us laughing behind her hand while we all sweat dropped even Fugaku who stood behind her.

 _´You planned this no need to hide it´_

She invited us inside with a wide grin after she notice the slight limp in my step. After sitting down in the living room, she bought tea and sweets.

"So it will be official now?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai" Itachi confirmed with a smug smile on his lips.

"I would say I´m proud of your choice, but that will only show in time while your mother teaches her in our way" Fugaku said, we knew he didn´t really approve of us only did so to appease Mikoto, the true ruler of the Uchiha clan, but he effectively crushed the good mood, which Itachi and I started into the day.

"She will be great, so stop sulking Fugaku, you can´t wish for any better daughter in law, she makes our son happy, no other could do that" Mikoto smiled at us.

"Yes she does" Itachi confirmed again, but he looked down to me with all the love he held for me and I returned the look.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and leave me some reviews, please m(_)m**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

**A/N: And here a new chapter I am trying my best to finish this :D**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Preparations**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

I really don´t know if Itachi proposing to me was a good thing or a bad one. At first I was happy and thought of it the best thing in my live...but now...I don´t know if that wasn´t in reality a curse.

I stood in a room of the Uchiha man house on a little stool while standing straight holding my arms out for the seamstress to take my measures and discussing with Mikoto the colours and patterns for the two Kimonos I would wear and the dress for the night, the first one would be for the wedding the second one for the party afterwards and the dress would be something private for the night between my husband and me.

So I needed to stand there like a statue letting them poke me and literary use me like a Barbie doll to dress up. It took hours and I could simply not understand that all this drama for just some dresses...a but who I am to judge as long as everything is fine in the end I will endure.

When I´m done and could move I nearly collapsed on the floor groaning from my stiff muscles.

"Good the dresses are in work, now we need to make other choices with which you want to begin? The location or the decoration? Or the dishes?" Mikoto unrolled a scroll with all the tasks that needed to be done...that thing goes miles long.

Groaning I choose the location. I wasn´t the only one undergoing such torture, Itachi had also his own set own tasks to do, like getting the damm paperwork set or train some more for being later the head of the clan. He may have been trained since a young age, but there were things he only gets to learn when he takes over...and that would be after our wedding or how Mikoto said as soon as I´m pregnant...I caught in the gossip mile that Tsunade set out a bet how long it will take him to do that and Mikoto bet on our wedding night till a week later. Fugaku mumbled something about her otherworldly foresight and began to teach Itachi the last bites he need.

When I got home late in the afternoon I made dinner. Waiting for Itachi I began to stretch my muscles to ease some of the stiff muscles and letting my mind wander freely over everything beside the wedding.

Warm fingers running down my spine jolted me back into reality and I gasped.

"Everything alright?" His voice rang near my ear and I felt him leaving butterfly kisses on my neck, he really was a sucker for my neck, always kissing it and nearly always leaving marks. I don´t know how often I got asked from kids if I were hit by someone or the suggestive shattering of the old woman in the market and he would always have that cursed smug –sexy- smile on his lips, out of revenge I once got the idea to do the same to him only with the result of an Uchiha high on pride and smugness...Kakashi came that day to me.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I felt myself rather smug, this morning I didn´t let Itachi have his usual way with me, this time I turned the table on him and pressed him down the bed kissing and suckling on his neck, or better on every part of him in my reach. Pleased with my work I let him go and continued to nap a bit before I also must go to work.

I was only there for maybe two hours when the window was flung open and a ruffled Kakashi slipped inside and rush over to me.

"Kakashi-!" Shikaku was in the progress to scold the other Jonin but was cut off.

"What did you do!?" Kakashi shook me forth and back demanding answers.

"I did a lot of things"

"Itachi" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh~ You want details?" I still felt pleased with my work on him.

"With what? Did you drug him?" Kakashi began to sound panic.

"I didn´t drug him, why is he alright?" I looked at him fearing the worst.

"You didn´t? But someone must have, that isn´t normal"

By now I was highly confused.

"What isn´t normal?" Shikaku asked interest piqued.

"An Uchiha in high spirit oozing smugness and pride" Kakashi explained.

"Do you know how many ANBUs are scared shitless?! The whole building is empty! I found Sai on the other end of the village drawing one bloody scene after another... I asked him why he is there he said ´The Uchiha was in a good mood, I read about this calmness before someone does something really really bad´" Kakashi ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I thought maybe you had drug him with something, but you seem to tell the truth you didn´t. Do you know what could have done this to him?"

"Hatake-san...I think you need a girlfriend" one of our colleagues said looking at me and winked.

"?"

"Hatake...I thought you would know...with you reading all that porn." Shikaku shook his head in disappointment.

"I didn´t drug him per say...I rather left a huge amount of hickeys on his person this morning..."

Kakashi stared at me and slowly it dawned to him.

"Never do that again" He gave me his eye cringle but I only frowned.

"What I do or not with my fiancé has nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Just feeling a bit stiff, its only two weeks after you proposed but I already begin to think it was a bad idea" I joked and he huffed, knowing that I was joking...halfway, but he understood my reasoning.

"You made dinner?"

"Yes" I smiled and we both began our routine. We ate and then take a shower and then changed to finally drop into the bed.

"Two month left of this" I sighted.

"We both choose to do this...we both choose the 20th of December for our wedding." My head laid over his heart and he played with a few strands of my hair.

"I know...but in the end I have the feeling Mikoto manipulated us for that date, she was entirely too pleased with it. Do you know of the bet?"

"Hn?"

"There goes a bet around how long it will take for me to get pregnant." I huffed at that but he was silent.

"They also bet on the genre" at that my head shot upwards and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are joking right?"

"No" he had a stern face no amusement.

"Urgh" I pulled a bit on my hair.

"These dam gossiper, not having other hobbies that talking all day and making bets of peoples personal live." He pulled my hands out of my hair drawing circles on their backs to calm me down.

"Let them talk" I breathed out a long sight and cuddled up to his warm body.

"I wish there weren´t so much pressure behind that" and the pressure of my little secret, the secret that my children would be powerful...that I were still keeping that from him slowly began to eat at me, I wanted to tell him but it was still too soon. When was the best time telling him? I continued listening to his heartbeat, steady and warm against my ear together with the slow rise and fall of his chest I fell asleep.

While eating our breakfast I came to a realization.

"Isn´t 18 too young to marry and have children?" That this thought didn´t occurred to me earlier was a testament to my slowly fading memories of my former live.

Itachi looked at me a bit strangely.

"It isn´t, not for us ninjas or clans, live is too fleeting don´t worry it is pretty normal, as I heard from some of your friends also got engaged like Uzumaki and Hyuga-san." Ah yes no one knows how and when Naruto did it, but suddenly one day Hinata was wearing a silver band with a single rosé stone and rumours said that the younger Uchiha didn´t want to be outdone and just two days after Sakura wore also one with the Uchiha crest formed by little jewels.

From Itachi and his mother I heard that it was unusual romantic for Sasuke, but these three really had some strange relationships to each other.

"You a right, but it strokes me at odd for a moment to marry in two months with 18...while there I was already over twenty and didn´t had any serious relationship...thinking I would marry somewhat near being 30..." I looked in the air, not really seeing anything, just thinking back on blurred memories.

"Do you miss your live there?" It was the first time since I revealed my secret to them, he asked about it.

"No, not one bite I´m even relived to forget."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea" I settled my eyes on him being serious.

"I´m here now, and I´m more than happy Itachi" I smiled before it fell in a matter of a second. Groaning I moved my hand over my eyes.

"Today Mikoto wanted to talk about the decorations..."

"What location did you choose?"

"The shrine for the wedding, a traditional one, while the party will be hold in the great hall to fit all the people."

He nodded thinking over something.

"You are sure you want a traditional one?"

"Yes"

"Then you should go with the colours of my clan and mix some of you favourite one under them, purple right?"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"That is a good idea and I´m sure Mikoto would be delighted to help me" sarcasm much.

He only chuckled and gave me a quick peck on my lips and left first.

* * *

Arriving at the Uchiha main house I not only found Mikoto but also Ino in the living room filled with books.

"Uhm...I thought we only wanted to do the decoration?" I asked.

"Oh, it would also be the best time to choose the flowers so I thought Yamanaka-san would be perfect for helping us." They both smiled and I sighted and sat down on the table.

"So dear do you know at least which colours you want to use?" Mikoto asked.

"We thought it would be nice to use the colours from the Uchiha clan, white, red, blue and in addition purple...my colour"

"A nice decision, now we only need to choose for which decoration to use" and witch that she pulled a book from the towers around us and opened for us to see that this were all sample books...maybe from around all the great nations.

"How about black dishes, white table napkins and red and purple flowers?"

"Hmm...no I would like white table ware and blue napkins, but red and purple flowers doesn´t sound so bad."

"About the flowers...red roses, purple iris, bell flower and some ivy" at that Ino melted.

"Awwww...oh my god so sweet" she even blushed.

"Huh?" Mikoto, she was maybe very well versed in the language of flowers, but at the moment she didn´t knew the combination of the flowers.

"Red roses the symbol of love, also meaning "I love you", purple iris "with everything I´m I stand beside you, bellflowers "Our heartbeats are one" and Ivy stands also for "Love" together they are a statement of their love for each other awwww how romantic" Ino hold her hand to her cheeks and squealed and even Mikoto nodded in approval.

"A nice and decent choice"

"So what napkins do you want, beside that they would have the Uchiha crest on them, some simple ones like this or more elegant like this" Ino asked after jotting the flowers down and showed me the right pages with examples.

"Oh and the fabric is important too" Mikoto said.

"Simple ones wouldn´t do, maybe some out of a heavy and fine fabric"

 _´Really, do we really discuss about napkins? Ugh´_

I really didn´t know and maybe will never know why such simple things need to be discussed so intensely, but I will work through this...because I really must love Itachi being willing to endure this torture.

We only managed to decide the right napkins and the flower arrangements when the sun set and Mikoto ushered me to go so I could make dinner for my soon to be husband and myself.

I needed some relaxation...and some attention. With that goal set I made some dinner and waited, waited and waited. It looks like he was working long today. I ate my portion of soup and but his back into the pot, the nights were getting cold. When I made myself comfortable in the bathtub with the candles lit originally for seducing him...now to comfort myself. Sitting there alone I felt the sting of loneliness in my heart, I knew he don´t do that purposely but still I couldn´t help myself. I closed my eyes willing the negative feelings aside to think of doing this for myself for my relaxation and it doesn´t matter if he was here or not.

Closing my eyes I felt a tear escape my eye and ran down slowly my cheek, I felt the earlier eager flame of lust snuffing out, I knew they wouldn´t burn up again today even when he should suddenly appear out of nowhere naked and ready, hormones are a real bitch to deal with.

* * *

 **? POV**

I watched her as always, my blossom. She waited for the bastard for hours after making dinner, sitting on the kitchen table all alone I could see how that affected her, how her posture slumped and how she slowly made her way upstairs. I sent one of my summons into the house, one from his eyes I could watch her. She was in the bathroom lighting the candles one by one and then began to strip. The eyes of the rat, at the little gap in the door, followed every move of her letting me watch the show. She is a goodness, soft looking skin unmarred, perfect round breast not too much but still enough to fill a man's hand with enough soft flesh to play. Her hourglass waistline invited to let your hands wander over it ending in wide hips and a butt, plump and firm cheek, that would jiggle when being spanked all of that would soon belong to that Uchiha when he doesn´t find a way to snatch her away.

She sank down into the tube letting out a sight of bless from her rose lips. She looked so relaxed until some sadness edged itself into her beautiful face and a tear escaped and ran down her face. He cursed the goddam man for having such a woman waiting for him and he doesn´t bother to show up. Maybe this was his chance now. The rat crept into the room making its way up to the tube, but when he wanted to use the replacement jutsu his rat dispelled itself sensing the Uchiha coming home.

For tonight he would rethread but he swore to the night that one day she would be his. His alone in a golden cage.

 **? POV End**

* * *

I felt water entering my mouth jerking me awake from the slumber in unconsciously slipped into.

The water was cold and some candles were burnt out shrouding the room into half darkness. I quickly stepped out of the water letting it out of the tube and dried myself with a towel before changing in a short wine red satin nightgown formerly intend for seducing Itachi, but now...I sighted picking up one candle and blew out the rest.

With the little light I have I found my way to the bed, but before I could have slipped inside I got a whiff of woman perfume and the dark shimmer of my beloveds raven hair in the candle lights. He was fully clothed, ruffled and smelling of a woman and bending over his form I could make out lipstick on his neck and I froze.

My stomach felt like ice, I knew he would never, never betray me... but to let a woman touch him nonetheless... while I waited for his touch it hurt like hell. I know he couldn´t have known that I was in the mood, that I went early to home... but still...my heart felt like it was stabbed, no shredded into pieces. I stood there looking down at his form until I couldn´t bear it and took some spare blankets and pillow, going downstairs into the living room. I made a fire in the fireplace and made myself a comfortable bed before it, laying down I tried to warm my heart again, to not blame him without knowing the details, but in the end, I fell into an uneasy sleep my mind plaguing me with pictures of him and another woman.

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

I woke up in the morning, it was early, earlier than my alarm. I didn´t knew what woke me up, something wasn´t right amiss even I reached for Yuuki only to find cold sheets. I furrowed my brows and blinked my eyes opened searching for her only to come up empty. The sheets on her side were cold and unruffled, not used, she hasn´t been here. I reached out with my chakra maybe she was somewhere in the kitchen instead I found her in the living room. I moved into the bathroom to change out of the clothes from yesterday, when I saw in the mirror something red on my neck, lipstick. I also found candle stumps around the room and I slowly pieced the puzzle together not liking it one bit. The realisation that she maybe had waited for me only to possible find me in the bed ruffled and with lipstick in my neck, which was from a vile woman he needed to interact with to get something for his future wife, a surprise.

Changing the clothes and washing the red dirt away I went downstairs finding her in a cocoon of blanket before the fireplace. I knelt down and touched her shoulder to turn her around. She tensed and slowly turned showing me the hurt on her face cutting into me. I never want to see her like that with red rimmed eyes and dried tear streaks on her cheeks, with so much hurt showing in her face and knowing that I was the cause let the guilt grow to a nearly overwhelming intense.

"Yuuki" I called her name but she only closed her eyes going from hurt to utterly sad and turned slightly away from me. I gathered her together with her blanket, sat down and pulled her into my lap, into my embrace. I wouldn´t let her go without explaining.

"I´m sorry Yuuki, I arranged something for us...you...It took longer than I thought and that woman was a necessary evil, but it was for you" I caressed her face making her to look into my eyes.

"I apologise and I will make it up for you" I kissed her lightly on her sweet lips and she let out a sight.

"I know Itachi, I knew that it wasn´t like how it looked...but I couldn´t really help myself" She cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms stronger around her breathing in her sent of milk and honey her favourite body gel...guilt hit me again, she really did put effort into last night and still she forgives me, my little light.

"Hikari, my Hikari*" I mumbled into her hair. I felt a light peck on my cheek and looked down at her smiling up to me.

"I will make some breakfast and your lunch, for dinner will be the left over from last one" She said wriggling out of her cocoon and my arms but I stopped her short by grabbing her wrist and pulled.

Our lips crushed and I toughly devoured them, slowly let go of them I could see them being red and swollen.

"I don´t deserve you, you are too good."

"Now you sound like me" She laughed letting the warmth come back into the atmosphere between us and I smiled at her.

 **Itachi POV End**

* * *

I really can´t stay mad at him, he would show me why that...humpf... woman needed to be near him. Today was only a short session a lot of things needed to be delivered before any other choice could be made so I had free time at my hand that I used to do some groceries shopping and a bit shopping for myself, but in the end, I bought something for both of us.

On my way home I felt being watched, to be exact I already felt like that ever since the beginning of this month. I know Itachi arranged some ANBU guards that watched over me, but I don´t think they would give themselves away by staring, but guarding someone boring as me would for sure be annoying...maybe I should finally say something about that. I went into an alley and stopped there.

"ANBU-san?" I called out to the one watching over me hoping they would react. I flinched only slightly when one appeared kneeling before me.

"Uchiha-san"

 ** _´NOT YET!´_**

"Ah...uhm...I´m feeling being watched...not from you I don´t think you would make such a mistake"

"We didn´t saw anyone following you around, how long do you already felt like that?"

"The beginning of the month...even now..." I looked around, slowly being creeped out thinking back I also felt like that when I bathed yesterday.

"I will report it, we will protect you Uchiha-san"

"I don´t know how to thank you all, it really must be a tiresome job to watch over me"

"Not at all"

And with that he disappeared into thin air. Maybe I should do something for these poor guys even when I know they don´t really like me still they were professional and fulfilled their assigned guard duties.

Being home I made something quick for myself and then began to clean the house until it sparkled.

Being done with that I lit a fire and sat myself down on the couch with a hot coca.

"Do I also get one? It really gets cold out there and my office isn´t better" with a cold gush of wind Itachi came inside and hurried closed the door.

Going into the kitchen I made a cup for him and also began to heat the soup for dinner.

"Here" I turned around and meet him halfway to give him his cup.

"I´m home" he murmured and gave me a kiss before he turned to his cup and took some sips.

"Welcome home."

"I heard the report, you are sure you didn´t felt them, you are getting better at sensing us." he looked concert.

"I´m pretty sure you didn´t order them to watch me even in a bathroom or bed room" Itachi froze at the and got a serious look on his face.

"I didn´t...I think we have to do something against this"

"Ah and Itachi...what could I do to thank them for guarding me, it must be a boring work sitting all day on a roof or tree in this cold weather and watch me basically do nothing." I already had some ideas.

"It is their job" Itachi seemed a bit defensive about that.

"I know that they don´t really like me, but still...will you let me reward them?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Your heart is too big for this world" unlike him he let out a sight.

"I know that is why I marry you right? So you can protect it" I winked at him as I made my way back into the kitchen preparing what I had in thought for my guards.

He only gave me a short kiss and went upstairs.

In the morning we went into the ANBU building early in the morning and he helped ma placing the items by the right persons locker. After that I went on my way to my torture hoping the guy liked my gifts.

Everyone got two marked thermos bottles one with warm soup the other with cocoa and a little box with chocolate cookies.

* * *

 **3 rd POV**

In the morning when ANBUs entered their locker room some of them found the bottles and knew they were from a certain woman the greatest weakness of their greatest ninja, one they hated for making him vulnerable and her she went out her way and made them something all decorated with thankyou cards and later in the cold day they were also thankful for the warm soup and drink they were delicious.

 **3 rd POV End**

* * *

 ***Hikari is a name meaning simply "light"**

 **I hope you liked this Chapter and I know I am concentrating more on her live with the Uchihas then with her friends, but don´t worry ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14: The wedding

**A/N: I made it my goal to finish this before my exam on the 2nd of July so I will update alot in next few days**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The wedding**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

20th of December

When Mikoto and Ino appeared at dust and woke us up I first didn´t know what this ruckus was about until they let the word wedding fall and the excitement from the last days came back full force. Itachi was ushered out to his father and I was forced into the bathroom.

"Now, now don´t get cold feets now" Ino said giggling while helping me to wash up before she could put on some makeup later, but right now I was sweating bullets.

"Ah it isn´t about marring him, I love him but I don´t want to make a mistake and embarrass him, just because his parents accept me it doesn´t mean the same for the clan."

"Ah with that I can relate, but don´t worry it will be perfect, you will be perfect and for that Mikoto and I are here, and also the others know about this, we will do anything to help you out of these situations." She patted my back and shoved me to the shower.

"Now shower, clean but fast we have a time limit" She cheered.

I did as she said after I came out of the shower and dried myself then she handed me a bottle of body lotion and some crème for my face.

Entering the bedroom Mikoto waited for us with the undergarments, not that seductive as the pair from Ino, but still.

It was some pair of satin bra and panties, black with blood red lace in rose pattern that continued on the satin, but there where usually would be a little bow was the Uchiha crest. I put them on and after that came the complicated part of the many layers of the wedding kimono.

Layer after layer they helped me into this cursed thing. It was a white one but decently decorated with my namesake with white sliver yarn and the Uchiha crest on the back.

And then came the obi a dark blue one with the same pattern as on the kimono, beautiful and perfect for a winter wedding.

Done with that Ino began to do my hair and makeup, all in all it took us good four hours alone for myself and in addition two for my maids of honour, Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata...and yes I was the first one to get married.

And then it was time, wearing so much layers were strenuous but I didn´t complain I moved on down the road to the temple a short one fortunately from our home and didn't lead through busy streets. Overnight it snowed and some of the guys made sure the path was clear. Walking in the cold air helped a bit to cool me down.

We made it in time and I was lead to a chair in the hallway to take a little rest and drink something and also eat, because I will have to drink some sake.

* * *

Then it was time the door opened and Shikaku came out, with me having no parents and as such no father to give me to my future husband I choose one of the people who looked over me in that time, my chef and father of my best friend.

"Troubelsome" He said and I looped my arm around his.

"But in the end you love to have the honour" I teased and he only huffed. Entering the room I wished I didn´t, the dark aura coming from the stoic looking Uchiha clansmen were...crushing even the usual cheerful Naruto was silent. I fixed my eyes on Itachi he wore the usual outfit of a groom, a black haori with crest and dark blue hakama pants already sitting in seiza in the midst of the room, beside him was my place. Gods I practiced hours how to sit down correctly in this kimono and I did so slowly.

Itachi gave a reassuring look before concentrating on the priest before us and I could finally put something from my old world into use, the straight blank face, hearing everything but being far away with my thoughts, I learned that for school. Nothing against the priest but the speeches are utterly boring. It was then finally time to take the first sip of sake, more talking, the second sip, nearly done, the third sip and we finally signed the marriage formula and agreed to the usual loving and respecting till death with a yes giving us both a loving look at that point.

"You now may kiss the bride"

Itachi moved forward and pecked my lips.

"You are beautiful" he murmured and helped me to stand and offered his arm which I took gladly.

Clapping, talking, receiving congratulations, taking photos and then moved in a procession over to the great hall for the after-wedding party where Mikoto and Ino ripped me from Itachis arm. The only time I was really relived they did, because they did it so I could change and get out of this heavy monster of a wedding kimono into something else.

This time it was a dark blue kimono with only two layers, decorated again with my namesake and the obi was one pure white and the Uchiha crest was ever present something I need to get used to. They also changed my hairstyle to a less straining bun and the makeup was also lessened.

I entered the hall and sat down beside my now husband.

"Mother really has outdone herself" Itachi smiled and we opened the party. It was more boring talking, getting congratulations and presents while smiling and thanking them, the only thing making up for this was the food especially the sweets.

It was nearing midnight when we finally got the chance to get away.

* * *

At home we found our things already packed for the honey moon and we changed into comfortable clothes to travel in.

Sealing our luggage in a scroll Itachi swept me up and then moved at shinobi speed through the trees only stopping after a few hours for a little break.

While looking up to the stars I thought stroke me.

"Itachi...a few month ago you came back with lipstick on your neck saying it was necessary, you still didn´t show me why" I asked remembering that night.

"When we arrive, then it will be the best time" he gave me a mysterious smirk.

"Where do we go?" I changed topic not wanting to go too deep into this night´s happenings.

"One of the Uchiha estate north, up in some mountains" He answered and his smirk widened, he was planning something.

"Your choice?" Nowadays I suspected Mikoto everywhere.

"Mothers and I supported her decision" I knew it...that woman for sure did also place a bet about my pregnancy and our childs genre.

"That woman always meddling with us" I grumbled.

"How far will it be?" It sounded like it would be a long track up into the mountains.

"Not much until I´m in the reach to teleport" Itachi said and stood up again and gathered me into his arms. Like he said it wasn´t long when he stopped and I felt the familiar pulling of the teleport jutsu and we both stood the next moment in an entrance hall.

"I will give you later the tour" he said and went down the hall carrying me still in his arms until he reached the master bedroom and laid me down on the bed not bothering to lit any light.

"Just wait a moment I will unpack our things" He unsealed the scroll and moved the luggage near the closet, picking something up and opened the other door in the room leading into a bathroom he was in there for a few minutes and then came back and suddenly I felt nervous.

* * *

He motioned for me to come forward and sit on the edge doing that he helped me to stand and began to untie my obi and then sliding open the kimono and let everything drop to the floor and then stopped his movement fully staring at my undergarment.

"She really did pull everything she could" He said stretching his and out and traced the outlining of the lace of my bra.

"But I think you will keep them so I could apprentice them a later time, now be a good wife and lay down on your belly" I raised an eyebrow at him but did as he asked? Na ordered.

I felt the mattress shifting under him as he crawled over to me and unclasped my bra und moved the straps down and then chucked into the room something he does quite often.

"I´m finally able to make that night up to you" He moved and pulled my panties down slowly.

"It could be a bit cold" I heard him flicking open a bottle cap and then closing it to put it on the night table beside the bed. The next thing I felt was the cold feeling of oil that he slowly spread over my back before he began at my shoulders to massage my muscles that felt stiff for month.

"Ah~" I moaned, it felt so god having his strong long fingers working on my body, melting me until I was literary putty in his hands. Warmth spreader at every touch alongside the sent of different things I think rose, cinnamon, honey, caramel it was a sweet and heavy mix. He moved lower along my spine sending a hot shoot to my core and I realized something.

"You went out your way into such a shop to get this oil...needing recommendation from the shop assistant, who obviously beside being in a henge still was all over you loving a man being able to give a massage" he stopped and a noise of disappointment slipped out of my mouth.

"Not a word to anyone" I heard him and then laughed at his expend picturing the situation.

"You are forgiven-ah~ god you are so good don´t stop" He reached my lower back shortly over my butt a really sensitive spot for me, he skipped my ass and continued with my leg then my arms.

"Flip over" the flip wasn´t in with my molten limps so I simply rolled around. He took the bottle and squeezed out some more oil. This time he took his time spreading the oil giving my mounts special attention making me melt into a different kind of putty. His callouses fingers began to knead my flesh caressing my skin and sometimes took some extra time for certain spots working at them every way possible. When he stopped I felt like pudding and positively looked like I had a round of good sex while actually he only massaged me in the most sensually way possible.

"You are a vision my lovely wife" I opened my eyes looking up to the view of his bare torso.

"Same goes for you" Sometimes it was a mystery to myself how arousal can make a pudding body suddenly firm and hot for sex in a matter of seconds. I licked my lips, we didn´t had any time after our first time for that until now.

* * *

I reached for him and he silently complied leaning down and capture my lips in a loving kiss. I moved my hands over his shoulder up to the nap of his neck. He parted my lips with his tongue and the kiss heated.

I don´t know where I got the strength but I rolled around changing our position with him under me.

"You had your fun, now let me have mine" I purred moving one of my hand along his jaw down to his chest following the line down his abdomen stopping over his pants giving him a seductive smile that he returned with a heated gaze that run down my body.

"Liking the view?" I asked leaning back a bit sitting on his groin feeling his arousal.

"Very much" he rasped and he licked his own lips and I flushed at his expression like he would any moment snap and eat me. Still he didn´t do anything giving me the chance to have a bit my way with him. I ignored his smug smile when I began to reintroduce myself with his body with every shift and ripple my touch elected and to find again the points that made him squint in his place.

"Yuuki" It was the first audible reaction I got from him, a strained warning when I touched the sensitive skin on his hip. I only smiled and pulled for him to raise his hips so I could get rid of the pants pulling them down his legs and let them fall from the bed returning to my raven haired lover.

Caressing his legs upward until I reached my price letting one of my hand caress his hard manhood straining against his stomach and he hissed. I´m guilty of being completely taken with it caressing and squeezing him with different pressure to find the way he liked it most.

"Ugh" by the most pressure I dared to use he groaned a bit, a cock may seem rock hard but in the end there are only muscles, easy to tear when moved wrongly, I don´t want to hurt him.

Mischievous strikes me and I took him by surprise when I took the head of his cock into my mouth flicking my tongue over it. He jerked gasping for air and I looked up seeing his face twisted with pleasure. He opened his eyes halfway looking down at me with wildly spinning red sharingan half opened mouth and black hair struck to his face by sweat while he supported himself on his elbows to watch me.

To have such a powerful man dissolve under my hands into putty was strongly arousing, his look, his heat, his love all for me and I felt myself growing wet over these thoughts alone. I took more of him into my mouth holding his eyes with my owns while doing that marvelling over the soft yet hard feeling of it and the strong taste and smell being only him...with a bit of salt. I took in as much as I could and then thought of it as a bigger version of a lollipop and used my skills I earned from sucking them from an early age.

"Fuck-ah-Yuuki-ugh" hearing him losing control of his speech to even curs let a shudder of lust run through my body and I moaned around him deeply electing a jerk and full out groan. I looked up when his eyes held before some clarity it now had disappeared out of his eyes they were dilated, blood red with a wild lustful haze in them, when he looked like eating me before he was now out of devouring me...fully.

Being distracted by his gaze I noticed his hands to late when they pulled me away from him pulling me up and then rolled us over me under his body.

"I better return the favour, don´t want to be accused of not doing my duty as a husband" he spread open my legs and without hesitation he dived down to give my clit a long lick. I gave a little moan and I felt his smirk on my flesh before he began with the true wonders he could do with his tongue showing no mercy while holding down my hips with one hand. He started slow over my little pearl until he began to add to the strokes also circles he drew over it driving me crazy when he moved lower and dipped his tongue inside I nearly came undone how he could with a simple tongue massage my walls, by then I was a panting, moaning mess.

He returned his mouth to the little nerve bundle to graze his teeth against it as he shoved a digit inside me and I felt my own walls clamping desperately down on it when the knot of lust exploded.

"Itachi! Ah~" He didn´t paused and continued to pleasure me not only letting me ride my high but building one atop of it. I felt my breath shorten as I felt myself getting dizzy on the overload of pleasure I receive. He added at the right moment a second finger feeling for the hidden spot inside me and when he found it he was hitting it merciless. Feeling the new high near my wall began again to flutter around his fingers in that moment he looked up to me and did something indescribable with his mouth and twisted his fingers into a come hither motion. I exploded into a breathless blinding second orgasm not being able to form any word only to let out almost silent cries because of not really getting air and feeling to snap in half at the feeling holding my lower half down while my upper body arched under the pleasure up from the sheets.

I maybe have blacked out for a few seconds because when I opened my eyes he hovered over me with a slight concerned look.

"Are you alright?" He asked caressing my jaw.

"Yes, that was...wow" I mumbled.

"I mean more if you are ready for the real act?" My eyes grew at his mischievous look he gave me on that lit my body up again, surprising even myself that I could go on after such earth shaking orgasm.

"Hmmm...your body seems to say yes" I gulped feeling his fingers running over my netherlips letting my back arch a bit in reaction of that motion and his, deep voice talking dirty.

He lifted his fingers and replaced them with his hot manhood that now rubbed slightly over my lips. Sitting a bit up I watched how he licked his fingers clean of my juice and his muscles worked with his moving hips, how his abs stood out, his abdomen rippled, his own nipples looked hard and his hair clinging to his forehead and neck but still he emitted an aura of utterly dominance. I wish I could take a picture even when I would get more than enough of this to see from now on.

He was done licking his finger and looked down at me like a predator at his prey.

"Mother surely informed you of a little treat running through the males in our clan" I paled at remembering the conservation quite lively.

"I see she did" The smile that now graced his face was utterly forbidden sexy predator and a bang of lust shoot through me.

"Be prepared my wife, you will not leave this bed any time soon" Gods he like to talk dirty I never knew, that were my last clear thoughts when I felt him ease his cock inside me eliciting a string of moans with every inch until he was fully sheathed giving me a moment to adjust before he moved again filling me over and over again with the wonderful feeling of his hot, silky but hard cock.

With the raising passion he lifted on of my legs up to his shoulder to change the angle to slip in deeper than before.

"Agh~" I clearly loved the new angle and he upped his pace while panting in my ear chasing me to our peak.

"I will make you scream my name until you are horas" He promised while nibbling on my neck with that words he set a hard pace tipping us both over the edge.

"Itaaaa-" I slung my other free leg behind his back pulling him in deeper and withered under the pleasure of feeling him so deep inside me, filling me with his cum. I hummed in my satisfied state cuddling up to him as he still held himself over me.

"I far from being done" I gulped still feeling him hard and heavy inside me and without pulling out he flipped me on all fours and I couldn´t believe my body to flare up again...but this position is my favourite not that I would ever admit it, but I loved how he would brush over my g-point every time how his pelvis would clash against my ass and making my body jiggle, the feeling of being dominated and being fucked mindless, I loved that. It also gives the partner access to simply wound one arm around me to either knead my breast or rubbing my clit.

He used that and he didn´t need more affirmation beside my screams of his name or "Yes! Like that!" to know that I more than loved this position, I normally wasn´t loud or even able to voice my thoughts like that.

He obviously like me like that so he gripped my hips raising them and began pounding into me driving me faster over the edge than before and his name became a mantra on my lips with the side of my face pressed into the pillows and bucking my hips back into him.

"You really loved that"

 _´Oh I´m done for it´_

My last thought for I don´t know how long I was toughly fucked senseless, boneless and mindless and simply as far as out of my body and I finally understood Mikotos warning.

* * *

It was near afternoon when I came back to me, waking up by the smell of food and my stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Finally awake?" He wore a dark blue yutaka and sat at my side with a tray of food.

"And hungry" he chuckled and helped me to sit up so I could wolf down the food.

"I know you are sore and won´t like to move around too much, but there will be a little festival down in the village."

"Sounds good to me I only need you at my side all the time our I will be helpless against other mens" I winked at him who didn´t found it that amusing guessing by the hardening look in his eyes.

"When will the festival begin?"

"It already started I will help you wash and change" I said while lifting me up and moved me into the bathroom. Washing me with clinical moves he also began to dress me into a warm kimono with white fur at the rims of the sleeves and on my collar. After he also changed into different clothes we moved slowly a path down from the villa into the village lighted up by lanterns.

It was wonderful to eat different sweets and getting compliments about being such a lovely couple of newlyweds and I even got the wonderful experience of a possessive and jealous Itachi after getting hit on more than once by mens that ignored the gold band around my right ring finger or even told me something like "Leave your husband be I will show you a night of wonders" while Itachi emitted an overwhelming killing aura pulling me flush against his side.

"Leave MY wife alone" was then hissed between clenched teeth and his whole posture screamed pain when they didn´t heed the warning. It was a wonderful romantic day ending in leisure reading in the spacious library with a fireplace and a fur rug before it. On this fur he took me on Christmas and how romantic he arranged it. After unpacking the gift from our friends, he leads me into the library to the already burning fireplace before it was a free space on the rug and there were pillows and blankets shattered around it together with some scent candles and he proceed to make some really romantic love to me.

New year rolled around the only other time we left the house to watch the wonderful firework and the snow I really liked it up here and didn´t really want to leave after our honeymoon ends...but I didn´t like the women here they were all fangirling over my husband and annoying the hell out of me especially said husband had his fun poking my cheek while I tried to deny that I was jealous.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, please leave some review for a straved author :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Are you kidding me?

**A/N: I really had fun writing this so have fun ^-^**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Are you kidding me!?**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

January

Our honey moon only lasted two weeks mostly filled with sex and romance and I´m sure that if Jiraiya had the chance to only watch a little of what we had done he would have enough material for a live long series of Icha Icha. When anyone asked how the honey moon was I would turn beet red and Itachi would emit smugness and male pride all day long.

It was now a whole week after we came back that in the morning I felt terrible sick and rushed over to the toilet. It took a little time until I felt like I could sit up safely and turned to the little cabinet under the faucet. I let out a sight knowing what this sudden sickness meant, I´m no one to get suddenly so sick and after those two weeks there was only one option left.

I pulled out one of the pregnancy tests Ino pushed into my hands after I came back.

I sighted again after making the test and waited.

* * *

"Why did I do that when I already knew the result" a positive test was staring back at me and I let my head drop into my hands. I wasn´t sad or angry about the result, I was happy even when I was a bit unsure about being a mother so early, it was more about that dam bet and the expectation of the people why I felt a bit bad about this.

I left the bathroom and even our home standing before the door with resignation.

"ANBU-san, please tell my husband to come over to the hospital and maybe a fast one of you could rush over to the Hokage to come for an appointment with me at the hospital" With that I left and dragged myself up to said building.

Entering Tsunade already waited for me and directed me into an empty examination room and told me to lay down on the stretch.

"I don´t think I need to ask why you are here, should we wait for your husband?"

"I´m already here" Itachis voice rang from the window as he closed it.

"Alright" Tsunade nodded and I pulled my pullover up letting her green glowing hand touch my abdomen.

"Tch, brat congratulation you are getting to be a father" Tsunade said.

"How far along?" Itachi asked only to have Tsunade getting an angry face.

"Three weeks you animal" and with that she threw a bag with money over to him.

It took a few seconds until it dawned to me.

"You placed a bet!?"

"On our Wedding night, my dear" I shoved my rage on my hormones.

"YOU! How can you plan such a thing and even success!"

"You did what Itachi!?" Mikoto voice rang from the door.

"Impregnate my lovely wife at the first night of our honey moon and winning the bet"

"Oh, well done my son you earned your money" and with that she also handed him some money.

"I can´t believe this" I sat up and looked at the culprit.

"So she is pregnant with my sons child?" Fugaku also entered the room.

"Yes, she is, he successfully knocked our dear Yuuki up on their first day on the honeymoon."

Father and son shared a look and Itachi gave him half of his price and I was now beyond fuming.

"Good job son" in any other mood my jaw maybe would have dropped but right now it was locked in anger. I stood up and went in two steps up to the door opening it a bit to go outside, but before I left I turned to them or more to Itachi.

"You never asked me if I wanted to have a child so early" I would even have found it funny if I didn´t had doubts about myself if I could be a good mother when I had myself just reached adulthood...it wasn´t the same as parenthood, damm it I was scared, I know next to nothing how to care for such a fragile live, yeah I read about it I even had a nephew in my former live, but I was too scared to even hold him not wanting to accidently hurt him.

* * *

With these thoughts swamping my mind I entered our home and sat down at the kitchen table feeling how my hand shook from the fear, the doubt. I ran them slowly through my hair in the attempt to calm myself down, but it didn´t helped at all.

"Yuuki...you don´t want to have it?" My head snapped up to look in the sad eyes of my husband who eyed my belly.

"Don´t even suggest that as a joke. I would never reject it." I saw the relief in his eyes and I felt again anger bubbling up in me.

"But did you ever thought of it that I may not be ready yet? That I wanted to talk with you about to wait at least until I´m 20? Did you think about me when you did this to me?" Ok even I now the last was a bit overbroad but try telling that to your hormones.

"You agreed to this when you married me Yuuki, you know what was expected" Is face turned blank like he closed himself off from me.

"I´m sorry Itachi, I´m just so scared. I know you are right and I also know that I maybe never would have been ready. A new life is so fragile I don´t want to lose it, I don´t want to make mistakes, but I know I will." My hand shook even while I pressed them down on the table.

His own warm hands were placed over my own pulling them up for his lips to grace them with some kisses.

"You aren´t alone and believe me I´m also nervous, but we will manage Yuuki, I also didn´t do this for the bet I did it because I wanted a family...in the end" he hesitated at the last words.

"In the end?" I was a bit confused.

"I didn´t plan this...I uhm...just loved you that much" He looked away but I still caught the blush on his face and stared mouth wide open.

"Wait you want to tell me that you simply went crazy with lust and when you came back to sense you thought it wouldn´t be bad when I will end up pregnant because you wanted to have a family with me?" He huffed but I saw the confirmation in his eyes that it was exactly like that and I busted out with laughter making him pout a bit.

"I couldn´t help myself with such a beautiful wife" He pulled me up from my chair and hugged me.

"We are in this together, we will manage and you will be a wonderful mother" he kissed my forehead, caressing my cheek and I let out a sight. The fear faded slowly at the thought of having him at my side through this.

"You better be prepared Itachi, I will be having morning sickness, strange cravings at strange times and my hormones will be all over the place and it won´t be better when the child is born." He only chuckled.

"We will see, my light" He nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"Tsunade wants to see you for a check up in a month" I nodded and slowly pulled away.

"Want some lunch here?"

"I would like that" and with that I went into the kitchen feeling his eyes follow my every move.

* * *

One thing I began to hate about being pregnant was this vomiting at the morning, something I really despite and it made me look so pathetic before my dear husband that decided to go to work later for helping me to hold my hairs while I hung over the white rim of the toilet. He also began to cook our breakfast because he wanted to make sure I ate after throwing up. I mostly grumbled only at him, but we both know that I apprentice it that he cared for me.

"Is it alright for you to show up so late?" I asked him.

"They can´t say anything against it" at that I only raised my eyebrows.

"I must go now. I´m sure mother will show up anytime and want to talk with you, maybe she can help you with your doubts, show you some of the things to make you feel better." He gave me a kiss, a smile and left.

Only moments later I heard a knock on the door and opening it I found Mikoto with the other girls behind her.

"I thought you could use some female support" I smiled and invited them inside.

They gathered in the living room and I went and made some tea for them. Setting down the tray and give each a cup I sat down and smiled at them. I was first bombarded with congratulations and then a lot of questions until Mikoto cut in.

"Yuuki dear and you girls I´m here to help you all, for most naturally you Yuuki, but the others could use the tips also" with these words she pulled from her bag a little book.

"Take notes girls" I hastily rushed to one of the shelfs grabbing a block and some pencils giving them around.

"First not all of these would also work for you, but it can´t hurt to test them or use at a base to search for the right thing to help you, because each pregnancy is a bit different" we all sat before her jotting the said down and nodded.

"For morning sickness try some ginger tea, best cold, when ginger doesn´t help ask the old lady from the ´Tea heaven´ store she has a lot of experience and could find the right tea for you." Again you could her the scrapping from pencils against paper.

"Your cravings would be in a wide range, don´t ignore them, let your husband or the father of the child hunt the things you need, a tip for him is the big 24 hour ´Sunny´ kiosk at the Toshija street, they have a lot of things that can be bought when you should have your cravings at 2am" some more nodding, I was slowly getting glad for having Mikoto as a stepmother.

"Your hormones will act not as normally, sometimes they would only make you a bit giddy and nothing else or sometimes you would have a change of emotion like every second, you can´t really control them but I managed somehow by drinking some herbal tea beside the ginger one just ask the old lady she will know which to give you...and eating, not too much but enough to keep your cravings satisfied each one not only the one concerning for food." I really would go the next day and buy these things.

"Regular check ups, not carry to heavy thing will help a bit with your back and feet. Later into the pregnancy they will begin to hurt, ask for massages, best with a crème made by Tsunade-hime, from your husband-"

"So you mean our husband will be our slave for that time?" That statement from Ino was followed by a short silent.

"Don´t let him hear that and better don´t work him too hard or it would only end an argument straining your nerves"

 ** _´She didn´t denied it!´_**

A picture of Itachi wearing a pink flurry apron cooking, cleaning and giving me a foot massages. I sipped the tea a wrong way and spit it out a bit between laughing-coughing and Mikoto gave me a knowing look.

"And I also bought something for early practice" she put the notebook away and pulled a baby doll with a little blanket out of her bag.

"A bird told me you are a bit unsure how to handle a baby, I will help you and you girls better get also some training in it never could hurt." And with that she showed us how to hold a baby right for simply holding, for feeding and how to carry them best and slowly my fears dissolved and again I was glad that Mikoto showed us this.

"When you like we could do this more often until you begin to feel comfortable with this" at her word tears sprung to my eyes and I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you really"

"No problem dear as Itachi said you aren´t alone in this and I would also be more than happy to help you with this" We all continued this while drinking tea and eating cookies until the sun began to set.

"Oh before I forget, buy some large dresses or skirts you won´t like to wear trousers in a few months" after a last hug they all went their way home and I went into the kitchen making dinner.

* * *

"I´m home" a soft kiss landed on the crow of my head and two arms came around me to rest over my belly.

"Welcome home" I turned around and he made place for me to place down the dinner.

As usual we ate in a comfortable silence and finishing it we both cleaned the dishes.

"How was your day?" He asked as we went upstairs.

"Wonderful actually, you know what?" I stopped two steps above him looking him straight in his eyes.

"Hn?"

"I love you" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, one that I deepened before ending it.

"I want you" my lips ghosted over his before they were captured in another hot kiss that curled my toes. Itachi more than fulfilled his role of a husband that night.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

A man had seen her entering the hospital and how she was ushered into an examination room it wasn´t long until voices were heard and the man gathered that the woman was pregnant, three weeks along. "Perfect" he said to himself making haste to the secret passage outside and over to his masters cave.

"News?" The dark voice asked, he mimed the patience man but you could hear from the voice his excitement.

"Yes she is pregnant, three weeks along" the other man knelt waiting for the new orders.

"Continue to watch report back when the genre is determined I don´t think Fugaku will that let it be a surprise" the master was pleased meaning for the man some rewards.

"I will do that" with a bow he went back to the hospital.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

Straight after breakfast I went over to my actual working place with a letter from Tsunade.

"Good morning" I cheered but all that I got were some death glares from under some mountains of paper.

"Nice from you to show up at your working place, thought you forgot that you have a job" Shikaku said nonchalant from his desk sipping some coffee.

"Ha..ha...ha uhm sorry" I sweat dropped and handed him the letter that he only skipped over with his eyes.

"Tss the worst cases I will have delivered to your place, you won´t get of the hook just because you are pregnant, you aren´t sick."

"So home office?" A nod.

"You are well?" He looked at me with slight concern.

"Yes, I only need to get some things to get through this more smoothly and I´m really sorry for let you hanging for so long" I bowed to them before I left the office, I like my job, but I can´t handle all of these things happening at once.

I left the building and went straight for the tea store Mikoto recommended one that was bustling with customers a good sign that this shop really was good.

I looked a bit around, I loved the smell of tea sometimes I want to make a sent bag and hang them into the library.

"Excuse me can I help you?" An elder woman spoke to me wearing a name tag saying"Hitomie".

"Ah hai, I´m in need for ginger tea and some herbal one for pregnancy"

"Ah, you must be Yuuki Uchiha, I have heard from you carrying possible the next heir of the Uchiha clan, hohoho I have the right things for you just wait a moment." Some other women heard her talking and began mumbling behind my back.

"Here I even will give you a little discount for them" There were now two big bags of tea sitting on the counter and I paid for them moved over to the hospital asking for Tsunade who only sent Shizune down with a batch of crème.

After that I went for cloth shopping all the while I felt again eyes watching me and because of that I only bought some dresses without putting them on and went home fast.

Talking with Itachi about my day I mentioned it.

"Itachi...I´m really concerned, I still getting the feeling being watched and not from your ANBU..." I trailed off looking at him being to think about when the best moment would be to tell him why my current situation made me more paranoid than before.

"Sadly, we didn´t found any hints of someone following you" I saw the short flicker of uncertainly in his eyes, one that could tell you that someone didn´t believe you.

"I-. I understand" I lowered my head a bit to hide the hurt on my face, but I also knew I´m withholding information, some not unimportant ones.

* * *

 **? POV**

For two weeks I couldn´t find her, that savage of a Uchiha married her and bought her to somewhere away to enjoy the pleasure of her body, by the thought alone rage shook my body. And then she came back and only a week after she went to the hospital, having my rat there I could hear the impossible, regnant, my flower was pregnant with an Uchiha bastard, something that I will correct, just a bit more time and everything would be ready. "just you wait a little bit more, a few days is only what I need" and with that I melted back into the dark. I didn´t knew it would take a bit more than a few days.

 **? POV End**

* * *

Shortly before the appointment with Tsunade I felt the paranoia increase into the unbearable and began looking over my shoulders every few second whenever I left the house and even inside I felt being watched.

And Itachi didn´t believe me, no maybe he did but no one find the source of my fears. Still I didn´t told him and it was eating at me now, I planned to tell him while the check up together with Tsunade who could provide some more accurate information about this.

I paced the living room I felt uneasy and I was thinking of inviting the ANBUs inside. I straightened my spine and went for the door when I hear and explosion somewhere down the street something must have happened. I had my hand on the door knob when I felt a cloth cover over my mouth and an arm around my waist one that sent cold shivers down my spine, it felt so wrong. I knew I shouldn´t breath but I did and I felt my sight darkening.

"Finally...mine, my blossom" I tried to struggle, but the drug worked fast and darkness took over.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The ANBUs watching Yuuki were some fresh ones being in the rank for about a month or two others would say that is long but inside ANBU you would still be called green.

When the explosion occurred they went to check it out for any danger for their "luggage", but there was none just kids playing with explosive tags, coming back to the house they checked for the girl. It was then that they began to sweat...she wasn´t there.

"Should we follow the trail...or alert the other ANBUs?" They hesitated a grave mistake as it would proof itself for them later.

"I think Uchiha-taicho would want to know about this, stay and try to find a lead"

"I´m not that good at tracking..." They both made hast to the ANBU HQ and stormed into a training session of some older ANBUs and Uchiha Itachi, who snapped around.

"Why aren´t you on your post?"

"That bitch got herself kidnapped" It was eerily silent and it took all two seconds to note that the Uchiha had already left.

Itachi found Kakashi in a training ground with his former students.

"Kakashi I need your tracking skills, NOW!" The silver haired ex-ANBU didn´t ask just followed the Uchiha to his house and Kakashi didn´t even need to ask just summoned his pack.

"Yo Kakashi for what do you need us?"

"Yuuki was kidnapped, find her!" The pack nodded and headed inside the house catching the scent of their target.

"A rat took her...at least the person smells like one" A sharp look from the Uchiha and the pack gave chase.

* * *

In the meantime, in the ANBU HQ

"Did you just called his wife a bitch?" Wolf asked the two, the dead man walking.

"Isn´t she? You all dislike her also and we heard rumours, beside she is playing house now doing nothing all day living a rich live now that she snagged herself our Taichou and got knocked up"

"You two are dead should he ever hear of this, we at least have the sense to keep this thought to ourselves"

"They are already dead, whatever he sees in her, he loves her and he really hate it when people calls her names"

"She is a weakness" one muttered under his breath.

"Getting kidnapped, he should have chosen someone stronger than her" This went on for a moment until a shadow moved and closed in on the group.

"I hope you don´t think of escaping, we will find you" The ANBUs heads snapped to the person only to meet deep red sharigan. Shisui only left a confused group behind in favour to catch up to his baby cousin.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

I woke up slowly, my eyes fluttered open and at first everything was blurry so I concentrated on other things. I felt something like a mattress under me, but she felt old and cold to the skin of my cheeks. It didn´t felt any restrains on my person. It smelled muggy and when I opened my eyes again they began to focus. I laid in a room around me were stonewalls and I couldn´t make out any form of light beside the little bit that came from under a door. No sound was hear for a moment until I could make out the sound of footsteps. I tried to stand up and made ma way wobbly over to the door looking for how she opened and tried to hide behind it when she opened.

"Blossom?"

I threw myself against the door surprising whoever opened it. I had a hold on the door and swung it back open and jumped over the figure on the floor holding his nose I just ran in the hope to find the exit fast. It looked like a cave, like a hideout from Orochimaru, but it wasn´t because I would have been already killed by a trap if it would have been one of his hideouts.

I turned around a corner and felt the caress of air and my hope swelled up only to shatter a t the feeling of arms wounding around me throwing me on my back. I hit the floor hard and saw floor a moment flecks dancing in my sight.

"Now now my blossom don´t run from your new husband" the voice was slimy and I felt goose bumps breaking out on my whole body. He reached a hand out and I tried to crawl backwards away from him only to hit a wall.

"Don´t touch me" I hissed with as much anger as I could muster through my fear.

"Oh I will do more than that, but first I must take care of this... unfortunate thing inside of you"

A moment before I felt fear, now something else run through my body.

He threatened my child, he threatened my family, that won´t do.

Anger, hot white anger and the feeling of pure protectiveness for the life growing inside me were overwhelming and I threw my fear over board and lunged at him with everything an angry mother could do.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The man who kidnapped Yuuki was sloppy, a ninja but not enough to hide his trail from a true tracker. Shisui catches up and they now stood before a cave.

"We need a pla-" Kakashi began only to looked a bit stunned at Itachi kicking in the door without a care of the world what was behind it and went in.

"You really tried to reason with him?" Shisui asked with a raised brow following his cousin.

Kakashi shrugged and then went after them only not so far into the hideout he found an interesting scene.

Itachi stood there watching with something akin to pride while Shisui was shaking with barley suppressed laughter and even Kakashi found himself bracing against a wall trying to keep the sound inside.

There was Yuuki sitting on the stomach of probably her captor, which tried to get her off or defends his face but failing miserably his face already looked like he was attacked by a cat and then by a wall.

"Yuuki" Itachis voice was normal getting her attention. Being distracted the kidnapper threw her off and stood up letting the laughter die down, but it looked like Yuuki wasn´t done she was up in a flash and executed a perfect tornado kick against the guy sending him twirling into the wall creating a little crater and knocking the guy out.

"Nice kick Yuuki" Shisui whistled, but she didn´t listened and headed over to the guy only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Take him into custom" He directed at the other two.

"Let me go I´m not done with him" Oh she was angry, more than angry, looking like a tigress not done with her prey.

"No" simple and short answer that was the Uchiha for you.

"He wanted to hurt the child, our child" She hissed still trying to get around Itachi, who in return froze and without looking back said.

"Bring him to Ibiki and explain the...situation" Jup poor guy won´t ever see the sun again.

"Calm down Yuuki, Ibiki will take over and you know how he can be when children are involved" at that she stopped and only hugged the Uchiha.

"Still..."

"I will pay him a visit, but now let us go home" and with that they left the hideout.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

The next morning I was firstly checked for injuries by Tsunde after that she took a look at the fetus with her chakra.

"Bastard, you utterly bastard, Uchiha" That only got her some raised eyebrows, it wasn´t new.

"Oh they are fine don´t worry" Me and Itachi both wore the same stunned expression.

"They?"

"Yes, congratulation you are getting twins, and again the Uchiha won a bet, want to know what he said hearing at the bar of the bet? He stood there arrogantly like he was and said ´at the wedding night she will get pregnant with two boys´ can you believe him!?" I didn´t heard much from that rant the word twins repeated in my head like a broken record until it struck me.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I knew twins, I had them as brothers once, they won´t be fun, it will be hell at the beginning. I turned to my husband, anger flaring in my eyes.

"No more babies until they are five or I will let Tsunade see to it to castrate you, the boys will after all be enough for your clan" He had the audaciousness to only grin at me.

* * *

 **Woah a long Chapter this time, but I really didn´t want to end it with a cliffy, so hope you liked it and leave me some reviews :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Being pregnant

**A/N: Just to answer your questions the guy kidnapping Yuuki, was just a unnamed guy, simply because it would be his only appearence and I saw no use for giving him a name, just wanted some action xD**

 **And I finally finished the last Chapter, yay, now to the alternative sequel with Shikamaru, i promised one and I am writing on the first Chapter there, it will be called AS - Shadow play ;3, keep alert for that one**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Being pregnant**

* * *

Itachi 23 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

After the first check up Tsunade complied for an extra session the next day to explain the difference with a twin pregnancy and I also asked her discretely for explaining my situation. Itachi upped the security after the kidnapping but my situation could attract all possible forms of danger.

And that is where we are now after we both shewed a bit on the twin thing, even Fugaku and Mikoto were surprised speechless.

They both were like: "T-T-Twins?" With big round eyes they stared at us.

Staying before the door of the examination room a question came to my mind.

"Say...Itachi...what happened to the ANBUs that were looking over me that day?"

"Hn" bland, cold and not giving away any form of information.

"Don´t be such a hard ass, they are only humans and even they make mistakes, I forgive them and so should you" I smiled at his stony face.

* * *

 **Flashback 3rd POV**

The ANBUs didn´t dare to move and it wasn´t that much later that the two Uchihas came back one of them emitting a calm but deep dark aura.

"So tell me how this could have happened?"

"Ah...uhm...there was an explosion...we went to investigate...and coming back after only finding children playing around...she was gone...we thought of going after but thought better of and alerted you" One of the two reported hesitantly while the others really tried to shuffle out of the room undetected, but Shisui blocked their way.

"And I think these ones also have something to say, ne~?" But the only things hear were two yelps.

Two unconscious ANBUs laid on the floor.

"I´m listening" no one said something until suddenly a voice came up, a voice coming from a little device in Shisuis hand, replaying the last conservation until it was cut off by Shisuis voice appearing.

It was silent for a long minute.

"To think she would forgive you every word you said and even those two..." Itachi sighted.

"She has a too big heart the only thing stopping me to inflict too much pain to you all, not that you would apprentice it, but maybe we should make you, Ibiki will you do the honour?" Said torturer emerged from the shadows having heard every word.

"Sure, Kakashi, Genma lend me some hands to haul them over to our special rooms"

"Hai"

 **Flashback 3rd POV End**

* * *

"They live"

More I couldn´t expect from him so I only leaned into his side and gave him a smile. The door was shoved open and Tsunade let us inside and closed it behind us, placing some seals around the room.

"Alright first of all a twin pregnancy is normally a risky one and the most prone one for preterm birth." I knew that already and didn´t flinch at all the information Tsunade gave us.

"Yuuki you don´t look all that surprised" the medic nin noted and Itachi turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I once had two brothers that were identical twins, growing up with them...yeah I think you know what I want to say with that"

"Ah, then I think it is more about the other thing right?"

"Yes" I nodded and then turned to the confused raven.

"Do you remember the time when I was hospitalized and soon after declared civilian?" He nodded.

"I had a choice, something hogged my chakra and if I wanted I could have been a ninja, I think Tsunade is best to explain this consider she discovered what was wrong with me."

"Don´t look like that bastard it isn´t that serious,...or maybe it is so listen brat. Your wife is a unique woman, her chakra is used for something really particular. Nearly 95% of her chakra is used for her fertile, simply for having a high chance of being pregnant, but that isn´t all, most of it laid dormant until now. We guessed and were right about the dormant chakra being used to protect the children from any form of danger should it be a hit into the stomach or simply stress from her and still there is more to it, her chakra mingles with her children, making them stronger, and not the normal form of strong, but strong Itachi, your children would be the strongest this village has ever seen, more than Madara."

Red eyes flickered over my form, analysing me searching for something and upon finding it his eyes widened.

"Will there be any complications?"

"No, I even expect the pregnancy going smoothly without preterm birth, but to make sure I will make regular appointments to make sure of it, but I think the symptoms like her mood swing could be stronger than before. So Yuuki we will see each other every two weeks and after the first three month we could look what genre they are and announce your due date." And with that she left the room.

"You will be more a target than ever before...not just you but them also"

"Don´t think of locking me in the house, I will go insane and I promise you, you wouldn´t want that"

"Just promise to be careful"

"I will be, I doubt I will not be watched every minute either by ANBU or by your mother and yourself" I smiled at him and then stood up.

"Come let us go somewhere, I need a walk" he followed me outside the hospital and then took my waist and pulled me to his side. I laid my hand over his and together we just walked down the streets into the park.

"You know I already got some things for my morning sickness and the coming hormonal on slaughter, but now that there a two...I think I should apologize in advance already."

"It is alright, dear" he gave my temple a kiss and I leaned my head on his shoulder, being for once more than happy with my live, not that I wasn´t but you know like a moment you wish would last forever.

* * *

Our routine changed, I often would sleep in and Itachi cooks the breakfast together with a batch of ginger tea, I would stand up first drinking it to calm down my lurching stomach then I would eat. After that I would make the other tea taking it along to visit Mikoto and or the girls often eating with them lunch. As soon as the sun sets I would go home and cook dinner and more ginger tea, eating together with Itachi and every now and then read something or do a late walk outside. Drinking some tea before sleeping and then everything will repeat just adding the examinations at the hospital.

I slowly began to dislike that place, I was there much too often for my taste, but today marked the 3 month mark a big day, because, and I had no say in this, the genre of my children will be determinate. The door opened and I took my place on that stretch excuse of a bed.

"The others will be here any minute" Tsunade said and I nodded, Mikoto and Fugaku really wanted to know about this and also one of the elders will be present for this, ah talking or thinking about the devil here they are. They were silent and sat down opposite from the bed beside the door.

"Now I will begin, relax Yuuki, take a short nap or something like that" Tsunade to smooth over the tense atmosphere in the room and I laid back trying to relax, feeling the chakra from the Hokage invade my system. It only took a minute or two before I felt it retreat.

"God, Itachi I will never bet against you again. The twins are both boys, strong and healthy. Around the 21 th of August you would be due but count on it to be a bit earlier" The elder nodded and left the room bringing the message to the others murmuring something ´not that useless than we thought´.

Fugaku didn´t look so tens anymore and I saw a little frown crossing Mikotos face, Itachi also saw it.

"We will try for a girl next time?"

"Not so soon" I hissed at him and he only grinned at that and then kissed my forehead.

"We agreed, don´t worry, want to take a little walk before I need to get back to work?"

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Be back again in two weeks don´t forget" I nodded and let Itachi lead me outside and into a park.

"You didn´t told them?"

"I don´t think it would be wise form more people to know about that"

"Right..." I had a feeling that he wanted to say something else to me so I gave him that look asking silently for it.

"I must leave the village for a month." Blunt and straight.

"Oh..." I deflated at that.

"When?" I was hoping for a bit more time with him.

"Today at 7pm" I completely deflated at that and stopped.

"Yuuki?" He looked down at me when I halted.

"Let us go home...when I won´t get to see you for that long I want you to say a proper goodbye to me" I felt my mood swinging into a one of lust pressing his arm, that I formerly held loosely, into the space between my breast letting him feel them. I just didn´t needed him, I craved him and it looked like I ignited a fire in him.

"You are right I should do that properly." He teleported us straight into our bed room.

* * *

In that night he showed me toughly how much he loved me and will miss me, it was glorious our limps entangled, chest touching, no space between us, breath mingling and the feeling that nothing existed beside this moment. The thing that I loved most was the cuddling after sex.

I laid half sprawled over his body, one of my legs entangled between his and my head laying on his chest with one hand stretched out over the other half of it. His one arm on my side was running down my spine until his hand could be placed on my hip to draw circles there with his thumb.

"I will be home as fast as I can and won´t leave again" He kissed the crow of my head and slowly we drifted into sleep.

Waking up the next morning he already left, must have slipped out skilfully not to wake me up. Knowing that he won´t be here got me a bit depressed, but I continued on like always only to be surprised by sudden visits of my friends, they tried to lift my mood, but the effects of the pregnancy slowly kicked in. I wore the dresses already because of my growing belly, making me feel fat and my mood swings were...more sudden than before...I also bought a big pillow for cuddling, because of a certain someone missing. Embarrassingly I seemed to be a horny pregnant alone thinking of Itachi got me more than hot and bothered, but he wasn´t here, a fact always souring my mood.

The month went by fast and thinking that the belly I had now would only grow bigger frustrated me and I was more often than not only grumpy. It was getting dark when I heard from the living room the front door opening and I shot up from the cushions letting behind my pack of strawberry ice crème glanced thickly with chocolate crème.

"Itachi!" I rounded the corner and jumped in Itachis arms and began right out kissing him with passion that wanted to be sated.

"Yuuki, I-" When we parted for breath he tried to say something and shove me back but I didn´t let him.

"No words Itachi, do you know how long I needed you and you weren´t here" I growled and kissed him more aggressively it was then that I found myself pinned to the wall with my wrist over my head.

He looked at me with red eyes, fiercely and with restricted lust. He stood a bit away from me and let his eyes wander over me catching on my little swelling belly then again moving up slowly up.

"You said you wanted me, didn´t you?" I squirmed to get free of his hold and I couldn´t believe myself but I even growled something he answered with a really dark and velvet chuckle.

"Patience my dear" His grin was sharp doing things with me, god, if I weren´t his wife I would have planned to kill her and take her place.

"Fuck patience" another growl doing a little jump hiking my legs around his hip. The next thing that I felt was the cool air around my legs as he shoved my dress up and rip my panties of in an unseen move and the felt his fingers dipping into my moisty core.

"Ah~" I felt so good I couldn´t help hold back the moans that were escaping.

"Already so wet" he moved his fingers away from my heat and I couldn´t keep the winy sound of loose in.

"Only for you" I shifted around looking at him from under my lashes with a pleading look.

"Not enough yet" I saw his smile and then his red sharigan took over my vision and I found myself in a black wasteland with a red sky.

* * *

"You asked for this" I heard his whisper into my ear right behind me...but he was standing before me, I turned my head a bit and saw him also standing behind me.

"And I missed you too, and like this I will have 72 hours to make up for the lost time...more than enough" his lips caressed my neck while the others approached me and began to kiss me deeply. Hands opened the back of my dress letting it glide to the floor and another set of hands were touching my freed breast and a third pair making their way up my legs to my core. I gasped from the different sensations on the same time.

These 72 hours took only maybe a few seconds in reality were I woke up gasping for air and if Itachi weren´t holding me up I would have fallen down on the floor. I never thought it possible, this tales of feeling once fluids flowing down the legs could be true...but damm I could right now and also I felt so faint, because of the sensory overload and orgasm (lost count).

Still weakened he moved fast and let me fall on his cock and I cried out, not that the genjutsu was bad in any way, but the real true feeling of him inside me was just...soo, so much more real. I only gave me a little moment before he set to fuck me through the wall, the kitchen table, the carpet before our bedroom and last our bed.

* * *

I cracked open my eyes, at first I felt disorientated until my eyes focused. I laid on my side with a view on the bathroom door that right in that moment opened giving me a view on Itachi coming out partially naked...a no... fully naked the towel around his waist was used to dry his hair. He looked over to me how my eyes followed a few drops over his body, emitting smugness.

"-"

 _´huh?´_ I tried again but I got out no tune and then frowned at his and tried to stand up...my muscles didn´t response.

"Careful, dear" He came over moving me to lay on my back then shuffled something behind me and then helped me to lean against it, a mount out of pillows.

"I will get your breakfast just wait a moment." Saying this he turned around and left the room, but not without letting me get a good view on his behind and a smug smile on his face.

For all the unnecessary teasing I loved to have him back around me, especially when he brings the food like now right to me setting it on my legs and I first took the cup of tea drinking some to get my voice back, but it didn´t work sadly and my craving chose right this time to rise up.

I first ate everything not even thinking for a second of him until he chuckled sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Leaving anything for me?" I shook my head and hold up three fingers to tell him that I was now eating for three people and he got a really found look on his face.

"Right, I will only go shortly to give my report and then will be home for a whole week before going back to work" I nodded and then gave a yearning look to the bathroom.

"I will draw you a bath alright?" I shook my head.

"Shower?" A nod.

"Need help?" Another nod and he reached his hand out helping me slowly to stand, god I was sore in places I didn´t knew existed at all, but with his help I moved at a snail pace over into the bathroom and shower. He let the water run for a second until it was warm enough and then moved us inside.

Leaning against the tile I drowned on the feeling of the hot water hitting down on my sore muscles. An innocent touch to my collarbone and I felt my hormones flare alive again and I opened my eyes catching his amused ones.

"I´m afraid it wouldn´t be any fun to not hear you voice. Relax I promise this will be equally good" I raised my eyebrows highly doubting that but did as he said. He massaged me not a sexual one but a clinic and fast one, after that he took some of my shampoo standing behind me he kneaded it into my hair giving me a glorious head massage. Being done with that he helped washing it out and switched to my shower gel taking some into his hands he began at my foots rubbing the sore soles and then slowly up wards. Nothing on this was sexual but not less intimidate to let your partner take full care of your body, it was heavenly he even dried my body and laid me back on bed.

* * *

I just managed to smile at him before I fell back into a slumber only to wake up later grapping for air beside me, I knew my body searched something and couldn´t find it. My sleep drowned brain too some moments to connect the dots. The big pillow...it wasn´t where it was before, lifting my head I looked around until it landed on the too innocent face of my husband spooning me.

"Do you know where the big pillow is?" I croaked, voice sounding horrible, but it was some sound coming out of my mouth at least.

"What pillow?" I gaped at him.

"You have some serious problems when you are jealous of a mere pillow" he only shrugged turning me around so our chest touches.

"Ninja, normal isn´t in our dictionary" at that I only could laugh out full heartily...what maybe sounded more like crackling, because damm he was right

We laid nearly the whole day in bed a pure lazy day.

In my fourth month I was grumpy for getting fat and at the same time I was jumping my husband nearly every time he was home.

He wasn´t complaining at all, more like even to make sure to tell me that my fat state was only a temporary thing and even then, he loved it because I carry our children, with smiling like he does in such a moment I couldn´t be mad at him or feel ugly, he has a way with words.

And his hands, god I had some other days where I was hoarse from our love making and once we were at Yamanakas flower shop to get some flowers for our garden, one I planted when I got bored.

* * *

 **Flashback**

We were going in the flower shop from the Yamanakas, the doorbell rang and Ino welcomed us.

"Hell there, how are you?" Ino was a great fan of small talk, normally I would join her a bit, but I couldn´t use my voice.

"Good, Ino-san, could you help Yuuki to find some flowers for her newly little flower garden?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind Yuuki" Ino turned to me, dismissing Itachi, but I could only look at her with a slight blush and tried to clear my throat and looked pointily at my husband.

"She can´t speak it will take some hours until she can. The doctor said to rest her voice as much as she can today." I glared at his prideful face.

"OH MY GOD, that is possible?" That exclamation from Ino made me blush deeper thinking on what else is possible with this man and she noted it.

"Teach Sai, please." She was right before him pleading him to teach Sai some of his "tricks".

I only looked around to choose the flowers for our garden, I also asked for him to make a pond so I could plant the flowers around it.

Just some days later some rumours were heard around the woman, that Uchiha Itachi seems to really be that good in the bed as the old rumours said, rendering his wife literary speechless.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

With my boredom our garden began to really look nice I even considered to get some kois for our pond so that later when I can´t do much work sit outside and watch them, it could be nice, but with such things I was like with my mood swings not really being able to decide.

The fifth month came rolling around and I became frustrated with my resemblance to a marble and in addition it was warm while I for myself was like a walking heater, making me snappier than before. Itachi still managed to avoid fighting with me even going out his way to buy some rare kois for me to watch and fill bucked with lukewarm water for my feets to help me cool down.

Being now in the six month I wasn´t really able to move that much around, with my pregnancy being at full force, making me sleepy, overheating, moody and overall not that pleasant to be around for others beside Itachi. When this is over I need to ask him how he did this, he can´t be that perfect.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Watching over the Uchiha wife beside his job wasn´t easy but he managed, after receiving the news about her having twins his master was ecstatic and ordered to report back when she was in her sixth month, early but they had the medical equipment to care for them.

It was exactly six month later that he reported back.

"The fruit is ready to pick."

"Good, good"

"The only bad new are that the security around her is really tight it looks like the ANBUs are now taking her guarding serious, I would even dare to say they began to like her"

"That won´t be a problem I already have made preparations." An evil laugh filled the cave echoing back making this sound really creepy for anyone who wasn´t used to this.

"You need to get back so you will not be discovered, wait for the signal, you will know what it is." With these words the master threw a scroll at the other guy.

"And make sure you don´t end like that useless rat" He nodded and went his way to Konoha for the last time hopefully, he hated that happy and peaceful air around there. He read the scroll before entering memorize every order before burning it to ashes.

"Soon master, you will be more powerful than ever before" chuckling he made his way to the hospital to chat with the nurses to get the newest gossip and with that the status of his target as she was the main theme for her whole pregnancy.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and leave me some, review :33**


	17. Chapter 17: Attack

**A/N: And another Chapter :3 and please leave me some review ^-^**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Attack**

* * *

Itachi 24 years old, Oc 18 years old

* * *

A round marble waltzing around was just my description in my six month. Summer was in full swing and I mostly chilled out in our garden being my usual pregnant bitch self. It was around that time that I felt like I should do something about these damm prejudice about me being only a kept wife not good for anything else...It was about time I was paid some respect, especially thinking about all the work I did...or let do, but with me being a useless marble I couldn´t really come up with any idea that would work to impress ANBUs, something really frustrating.

Huffing about this I didn´t heard my Itachi crept up to me, while sitting on the bench by our pond.

"What could possible get you so agitated?" He asked near my ear.

"Hmpf" I only was a bit more ruffled by his present, the ever strongest Ninja of the village, culprit of my current state of pregnancy and as such for the awful prejudices about me.

"The time for you will come" He only said smirking down at my surprised face.

"How do you always know what to say?" It was slowly getting on my nerves.

"I don´t." God he did it again.

"This peace is beginning to aggravate me greatly, it only feels like the calm before a storm."

"Shikaku and you made plans for everything, it will all fall into place, giving us some more time of peace, before something else will shake it up"

I looked at him, sometimes it was sad to have to people as wise as us sitting here knowing that peace will never last as long as we wish, that there will always be something to disturb it.

"Can´t you be sometimes the one thinking positive?" I teased him, we both knew that it was my part of being ever optimistic with a lot of tricks up in my sleeves and his to be the serious ninja charring them out.

"You part not mine" he gave me a short sideway look with a little thin smile, totally amused on my cost. His smirk sparked something in me and my mood changed...I wanted to...but how will that work with my ball like body? My emotions changed faster than I could understood them and in the end I gave up feeling like a bundle of unstable energy.

"Maybe I should try and pick up some mediation techniques" I let my hand drop down on my belly, stroking it and feeling my two little rascals moving around.

"They are getting stronger and livelier everyday" I glanced down feeling the warmth of motherhood for my two babies. He sat beside me letting his hand join my own. It was fascinating to watch the change around me, around them, he got this childish joy in his eyes, glinting with happiness and anticipation and a smile was pulling on his lips.

"I love you" He mumbled and leaned into me resting his head on mine.

"I know" I cuddled into his side basking in the body warmth.

 **BANG!**

The earth shook and Itachi was instantly on his feeds looking around and spotting thick smoke coming from the gate, three ANBUs joined us in the garden.

"Stay inside, I will be back." He gave me a fleeting kiss on the forehead before his compose changed into the cold Head of ANBU, his red eyes glinting like cold steel and his body tensed showing of his hidden strength, god he was so sexy even when he is in killing mood.

"Protect her with your lives" a flicker of anger in his eyes and then he disappeared.

Beside hating to stay inside the house and not even to be able to help Shikaku to get the plans moving I did as Itachi told me, sitting down on the couch ignoring my guards and stared outside the window.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Hokage tower

"Shizune~ more sake!" Tsunade slurred behind a stake of paper.

"Ha-"

 **BANG!**

Tsunade shot up from her chair sobering instantly.

"Get me Shikaku, Kakashi and Itachi here!" She hollered seeing the smoke rising.

"No need we are already here" Kakashi´s voice came from the window and the other two entered through the door, which Shizune flung open to follow the order and now stood startled before Shikaku and the future Uchiha Clan head.

"Do you already know who is attacking?" Sharp honey eyes fixed on the lazy Nara.

"Otogakure" at that Itachi stiffened, he really didn´t liked the thought of his wife and child being in the same area as that vile snake.

"No worry, Uchiha-san, your wife is a clever one, we have a wide variety of surprise laid out for them, and you trained ANBU they should be able to protect her." The Nara pulled a scroll out and handed it the Hokage.

"Your decision what to do" He grinned showing a little bit of his mischievous side.

Tsunades eyes scanned the content nodding here and there.

"We will go with this plan ´kicking the fucking snake-pedos-ass´, I think you know what to do?" She asked smiling at the creative title of one brilliant plan.

"I will get to work" Nara dismissed himself to start the plan, while Tsunade briefed the others.

"Such language of such a sweet girl" Kakashi shook his head.

"You better go and gather your team for you will be the main actors in this" Tsunade smiled only, she now knew why she liked that girl so much.

"Sasuke would like that" Kakashi gave the eye cringle and exited through the window gathering his team that for sure was already at the main point of action and just like he guessed following the most noise he found them.

Poffing between them he began to explain the plan.

"Heh, that sounds fun" Sasuke said and a malicious smile graced his face.

"I don´t understand any of this but let us go and kick their asses" Naruto cheered as always carefree and without any plan.

"BAKA!" Sakura hit the blond over the head and began lecturing him about running into a dangerous situation without a plan. Really how they could do this while being in the middle of a fight was a mystery.

On the other side of the village a group of former ROOT members gathered under the command of Sai, adopted son of Danzo. Jonins and ANBU tightening the defence and the first traps were set up.

"Let the game begin" Tsunade said, looking out of the window of her office.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

I watched from the window, I could not see much but from what I could see that the Otonins have trouble winning some ground, I could hear the screams even here in my house. I gave the four ANBUs around me a short glace, they radiated impatience.

"Why do we need to protect her?" One finally snapped and I turned to him.

"It is not like I want you here, believe me we are on the same page in this matter." I moved my head back to the window when I caught something out of the corner of my eyes. Yellow and purple. I jumped up and out of the way when a snake shot out of the dark right at the place where my head was.

The ANBUs took action, but all in all this fight was short but messy, sadly Orochimarus title as a sanin wasn´t just for show.

"Now, now what do we have here?" Such a rhetorical question, but I kept my mouth shut not even looking down on the bloodied floor and the...body parts lying around...I fixed my eyes on the two persons before me. The Snake and his unknown helper.

"I also would like to ask who you have there with you, Pedo-ah-Orochimaru"

A wide grin split the snakes face.

"How nice of you to ask, he is the reason, why I´m here for you. Introduce yourself"

The person that until now had a wide hood over his head, removed it to show a, how to best describe this, a common face that you mostly forgot the second your eyes left it.

"Hello, I´m Nashida-san, vice head of the hospital in Konoha, I was trained by Kabuto-senpai" he even bowed slightly.

His position explained everything, as Orochimaru said.

"Well mannered how nice, would you like some tea before we rip each other throat out?" I love it to be ironic.

"You think you have a chance against us?" Nashida asked.

"Well, you a threating a mother with child, you of all people should know to what we are cable of even without Chakra" I smiled softly at them emitting slowly some dangerous killing intent.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Uchiha Itachi and his ANBUs were cutting through the Otonins like a hot knife through butter leaving a path of death behind him.

"Eagel contact the ANBUs at second base, the rest follow me, we are meeting up with our brothers"

The one ANBU with the bird like mask separated from the others and made his way to the second base or better called Itachi Uchihas home, while the other black ops move on with their captain.

It was just a little bit into the forest of the death were two groups met each other. The ANBUs and some ex Root members with Sai.

"You are done?"

"Hai"

"Begin-" He was interrupted when one black op suddenly appeared beside the leader.

"Captain!" The Eagel came back.

"Second base was attacked, the snake is there, but not alone" the men froze.

"You know plan C?"

"Yes"

"Follow it" the man with the black ANBU mask sounded cold and ...angry, he moved fast away from the other while the whole group went to inform the others that the plan changed a bit.

After that the group split equal ANBU and Root.

In the headquarter Shikaku heard the change of plans.

"Ooohh...now he had done it, that will get really dirty..suiton user should come over to the Uchiha district, say to them that thing could get a bit heated over there." He chuckled about his own word play even the other joined in it, but theirs sounded a bit nervous. They knew of the coming damage that would occur in the Uchiha district should Itachi and Orochimaru meet.

Far but not too far away from Konoha.

Someone moved at a rapid speed through the forest, time was from essence, Otogakure was already there.

The only chance was near.

In the forest of death

An ANBU group stood before a cave and knocked on the walls. Another troop emerged one that had even with the masks a certain resemblance with the Akatsuki.

"Plan C"

"Oho the little Uchiha lost his temper"

"Sashimi shut up"

"Try me blondie"

A growl was heard.

"You know what to do so do it" Teams were formed and then they began to finally move out.

"Finally, some killing"

"Fuck yes"

The Otonins had no chance, the whole village was filled with traps and some strong ANBUs killed everyone they saw, it was over pretty fast and every free team took post near the Uchiha district and waited. The snake had no way to escape.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

"How do you like the tea?" I sat on the sofa with my own cup, sipping at it every now and then while watching the two men sitting before me with their own cups.

"A bit sweet, but it is a pretty good brew" Nashida answered with a sugary voice.

"Yes, Mikoto-san bought it in a special tea store, old one with pretty good connections."

"Really a nice way to buy some time, but in the end you will lose, just give them to me" Orochimarus eyes never left my womb, that creeper.

"A Nashida be so nice and welcome the husband of this lady" Nashida set his cu down bowed and disappeared. A few seconds later I heard glass shattering.

"Really now even a window to replace, tss do you even know how hard it is to get blood out of this floor?" I really tried to calm my nerves, but my hands began to shake violently and my pules, became loud in my ears, I could even hear my heart.

"Hardly" He smiled and then his ugly tongue came out sipping over his lips before disappearing.

* * *

 **Itachis POV**

We should have guessed that he was after Yuuki, my wife and my children. A growl made his way through my teeth at the thought of that vile creature touching her. I was there in a flash, but when I entered though the bedroom window, when a kunai came flying and went through the window shattering it.

"I´m terrible sorry, but Orochimaru want some more alone time with your really beautiful wife." A ninja emerged from the floor, one face of hundred, but something about his smile wasn´t right, I have seen him before.

"The hospital"

"Yes, 100 points for the candidate" he smiled some more, he is trying to get a rise out of me I knew it but it was working. I felt my sharigan activate, to think of them alone and not far from my reach.

"Get this over with" I growled.

"Ah ah ah, as I said I´m here to win some time."

"It will be fast I promise" I finally let the ice cold rage in control to get rid of the danger to my family, to hold my promise to the only light in my life, but fast it looked like that this scum wasn´t that easy to be disposed of.

A slippery one with an interesting bloodline limit normally I would have enjoyed this but now it was only a hindrance between me and the snake. They will die today by my hand.

 **Itachi POV End**

* * *

"He is doing a great job, you know it wasn´t easy to find someone like him, a rare bloodline limit."

Orochimaru stood up and slowly made his way up to me. With every step I felt my anger and instinct to hit him hard growing.

"You won´t win this" I hissed and laid my hand protectively over my babies I even felt a growl slipping out.

"Oh I will" He licked his lips and then his creepy slippery tongue snaked towards my neck licking it, I felt goose bumps exploding over my skin.

"Don´t touch me" a growl and my hand moved on its own slapping that bastard across his face, but he only laughed.

"It will be so much more fun when you fight, the fear, the hate" he hissed around his tongue.

"You will not touch her" a cold order we both turned to the hallway and there he stood, Itachi, blood splattered with red sharp eyes spinning in the form of the mangekyou, a hypnotising pattern.

"Oh how nice of you to join us, your wife makes delicious tea" Orochimaru was so sure of himself, retracting his tongue to replace it with a kunai at my neck, pressing into it and drawing blood, I felt it tickling down my skin.

The spinning of Itachis eyes increased.

"Why don´t we do this like the real men we are?" Itachi didn´t moved, didn´t do anything and that told one a lot of things without him talking. He loved me, he really does, he will not risk my life or that of our children.

"I´m a sciences" Orochimaru nearly purred to have such power over the almighty Itachi Uchiha.

"And I really like to cut her open and the children to confirm their power and how to gain it for myself, one I maybe going to let him life, for myself naturally." God I always found this guy more than creepy, alone the picture of him how he crawled out of his own mouth, really creepy.

He began to caress my cheek with this sharp kunai, I growled, but another growl was louder, Itachis.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

She was there the gate right before her, she rushed inside no one saw her, they were to occupied by killing Otonin. Weaselling into the Uchiha district was a bit more challenging some really capable ninjas waited there for the snake should he ever come in their direction. I finally made it to their home and stopped there waiting to finally reach her, the connection was there since that day.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

 ** _´Yuuki long time not seen, how are you?´_**

 _´You!?´_

 ** _´Yes, don´t let him know´_**

I blinked slowly to supress any other bodily reaction to this surprise, but the both men in my surrounding were to occupied to stare each other to death to recognise the widening of my eyes or the slight stiffness in my body.

 _´Why are you here?´_

 _ **´To help´**_ a purr accompanied these words.

 _´How?´_

 ** _´You know how, just say the words´_**

 _´Are you sure?´_

 ** _´I made the offer already, it still stands´_**

 _´But-´_

 ** _´It will not be the same as with the fox, think of the pups´_**

 _´Matatabi...´_

 ** _´Is your answer the same?´_**

 _´I...I...´_

 ** _´Just say the words and I will help´_**

While the both men still stared and maybe even talked I went inside my memories.

I remembered how I came here, how I met every one, Itachi. I remember my former life, how I never found a boyfriend, how I was used, how I never had children, and now with a new life I have now right that and that snake was threatening it with his very existence. I saw my dream, how I would be in the garden with some children and Itachi coming out of the house catching one of our sons and twirling him around before coming up to me and kiss me on the cheek while holding our boy and being surrounded by the rest of our children.

 _´He had it coming...Yes´_

 ** _´The rest we can arrange later´_**

The staring stopped the moment we all felt the sudden surging of chakra, it was only a moment, then the window busted and something to fast moved inside and touched my arm. I felt fire enter my veins my body and I jerked felt the knife cutting but also how it nearly healed instantly.

 ** _´Here take this knowledge´_**

I fell to the floor gasping, Orochimaru reached for me, but I turned suddenly standing up I slapped him, with claws, at this one moment it felt so, so good, later I will maybe regret but right now it was the right thing.

"How-" He began but he had only a second to see me forming hand seals, recognising one her fled to the window before a blue great fire ball came his way.

 **"I already said it once, you will not touch me or even my children!"** I hollered and readied a second fire ball out of the house.

 _´I can´t really move being pregnant will you get him ?´_

 ** _´With pleasure´_**

Blue fire emitted from my body and formed the big two tailed cat Matatabi jumping after the cursed snake.

"I´m alright, follow him" I turned to the slightly shocked Itachi.

He came over to me, caressed my cheek searching for my eyes to confirm that I´m really alright.

"WE are alright, but I hope you don´t have anything about a certain new house cat" I smiled and he kissed me shortly on the lips then on my temple and left.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"They take their sweet time ne?" A blue hand was shoving some sushi in a mouth with a lot of sharp teeth.

"They let us wait, wasting time" One of them craved something out of wood.

"Fuck yes these shitheads should better move their arses over here" another one was pacing around.

"321, 322, 323" the sound of coins against coins was typical for a certain member.

Some shattering sounds were heard then the snake came out followed by a good sized blue fire ball and a shout.

 **"I already said it once, you will not touch me or even my children!"**

"Looks like he crossed the wrong woman."

A whistle came from Kisame, when a bigger second fire ball was hurled at the snake.

"Hey look he has some new face decoration, kitten got some claws guys" Deidara cheered.

"Blue flames, Nagato could it be-" something busted through the already shattered window and took the for of a big blue cat with two tails.

"Matatabi, looks like Yuuki has a powerful ally"

"Look at this, a true cat and mouse game" Kisame cheered for the cat naturally.

"More like cat and snake"

"Look the raven joined the game" Deidara said.

"By the way Kisame I think you should do something about the flames, don´t want to have the whole district burnt down just because you are lazy, we would have to pay for that" the sudden cling of falling coins was heard.

" **Pay!?** Kisame get your ass up!" one of Kakuzus heart with the water chakra came out to help, when one thing could get this bounty hunters panties in a twist it was to pay for something.

* * *

Orochimaru really had a hard time to evade the attacks of the god damm Bijuus, he made sure that the Bijuus would be far away, how? A white bird flew over his head. Akatsuki!?

"Yo" The white fang crossed his path nonchalantly reading his porn book.

"Found the snake"

"Hn"

"Hehehe"

"He is my prey" Itachi finally caught up.

"Sure yours and not your lovely wife ones?" The voice of Matatabi purred through the air.

"A pretty good argument, Itachi" Kakashi remarked slowly turning the page.

"I have permission, but I think my wife wouldn´t like to do the deed, we all know of her soft heart"

"True" while they talked the snake tried to escape only to have a run in with Sais troop followed by the rest of ANBU und Akatsuki.

"How?"

"The nice work of my wife" Itachi said, something no one knew until now, they thought it was Shikakus plan.

"She is working only for Shikaku, it was said she is a civilian and now she can form fire balls." Orochimaru spat.

"Underestimate your supposed prey is the death of the hunter." Slowly a red aura formed around Itachi taking the form of a skeleton.

"Susanoo" Orochimaru really was hooked with the power of the sharigan, ignoring his own death approaching.

(The gore is not my thing, but you could say for sure that Orochimaru was now dead for good) Anko confirmed it, she didn´t felt his chakra in the cursed seal anymore.

 **3rd POV End**

* * *

I sat on the sofa in our now destroyed house.

 ** _´It is done´_**

 _´Good´_

I let out air that I didn´t knew I had hold in.

 ** _´By the way I like your taste in men´_**

 _´MINE!´_

 ** _´Hehehehe, we are so similar´_**

 _´Will you always be present and watch what we are doing?´_

 ** _´God no, even when it is tempting, but no, I will search for a nice dark place in your mind and sleep, mostly´_**

 _´With that I´m alright´_

 **´Only let me out every now and then I would like to play with the pups and you´**

 _´Deal´_

I felt her smile and slowly fading back in my mind until I could only feel a faint trait of her.

"Yuuki" Itachi came back, with more blood on him than before.

"The main house wasn´t damage mother insisted for us to stay there until Tenzo repaired everything."

"I´m tired Itachi, but also glad that this is over, I really don´t like fighting." He gathered me in his arms like I didn´t weight anything, being 6 months pregnant with twins.

"Then sleep, I´m here, nothing will happen to you." A kiss to my forehead was the last thing I felt until I was woken by Mikoto who helped me to wash and change before she tucked me into a futon so I could continue to rest.

* * *

 **Hope you liked my surprise ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: Uchihas hell cat

**A/N: There isn´t much left to say XD, maybe the usual please leave some reviews :33  
**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner/Matatabi**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Uchihas hell cat**

* * *

Itachi 24 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

My eyelids felt so heavy, but slowly every so slowly I managed to open them at least halfway only to see at first only black. Blinking a few times and opening my eyes fully, to have a black cat coming into focus.

"Yami..." I mumbled, it was really a long time ago we last met.

"Ah you are awake, make sure to give me some of these catnip candies as a payment for watching over you." The cat opened its eyes and slowly began to take care of his fur.

"Watching over me? How long-?"

"You slept the whole night and whole day and do you really think he would leave you without protection?"

"I´m in the main house with Mikoto and the others" I mumbled.

"Idiot" Yami just said and I knew what he meant, to forget that Itachi was beside being possessive also protective and now after the two kidnapping it will take some time until I could move around again without a babysitter, I sighted.

"Ah, he is back, don´t forget the cadies" and with that he poffed away right at the moment when the door opened and Itachi came inside with a tray.

"Is that even necessary?" I asked him, not meaning the food he sat down beside the futon.

"Until I feel like it is save" he moved around me and helped me to sit up only to sit down behind e pulling me into his chest cuddling me, while I pouted.

"I don´t need a babysitter" I said with pushed out cheeks.

"He isn´t here for you, but for me." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Hmpf, get over yourself I have now a Bijuu with me, no need to worry." I threw my nose in the air and grabbed for the tray, I felt starved. A chuckle shook him and me a bit.

"Not only I know about this now" he was laughing now, jostling me and my food.

"Hey watch it" he tuned a bit down.

"You really should have been there" Shisui walked in the room grinning like a mad man.

"Huh?"

"You know we were done with the Otonins pretty fast, so you could say everyone watched how you chased that snake out of the house, by the use of some pretty big fire balls and Matatabi, ah we could even hear you hollering something about him never touching you and so on, he had some fine new face decoration good work Yuu" Shisui cackled.

"really sweet, lovely Yuuki, you got some nasty nicknames lately. Wife of the devil, Nara rival, evil bitch being just some of them but the best you will like" I looked at him and waited.

"Uchihas hell cat, hmh sounds nice ne?"

 ** _´That sounds nice´_**

"I like it." for a second an evil smile crossed my lips, scaring Shisui for a second before it changed in a sweet smile for Itachi when I craned my head to the side to look at him.

"Hearing this makes one think I would be strong ne?"

"There is no way out of this, princess" the nickname for me he only whispered in my ear while his eyes turned dangerously dark red and his hands wandered far from decent places.

"Woah not before me" Shisui dramatically covered his eyes.

"Then leave" was only Itachis cool reaction to his cousin antics.

"Mah, Yuu-chan, baby cousin Tachi is mean to me" I nearly chocked on my water when I hear his overly whiney voice and I could feel the murder intent increase in the room.

"Stop it Shisui or I will tell Izumi" silence followed and when I looked up Shisui has left the room.

"Did I ever tell you that this side of you is a real turn on, princess?" I really wished I could react cool to this, but I´m not immune to his dark sexy voice, my face exploded in a tomato red.

"I-Itachi!" I scolded.

 ** _´Oh you are not better, so kinky to be also turned on when he loses a bit control and gets angry, why shouldn´t he like you manipulative side?´_**

 _´But I´m so-´_

I felt a slight sting from my nose and I blinked, Itachi had bite my nose.

"What was that for?"

"For letting your thoughts wander back to your old thinking, or should I show you again that you are beautiful, like in or honey moon?" His face and voice was serious when he removed the tray and turned me around now kneeling between his legs.

"How did you know?" I asked him feeling the guilt for disappointing him.

"Your eyes are an open book for me." I sighted and let him pull me into an embrace, mindful of my ball like state.

"You are sometime such a sweet talker, normally I would hate it, but-" I sighted and he only chuckled we both knew the answer to that mystery.

* * *

After some more cuddling we finally managed to let go of each other and move downstairs, to have some tea and cookies with Mikoto.

"So Yuuki-chan, you now have Matatabi in you right? And with her you had enough Chakra to finally use some jutsus right? You were the one dealing that much damage, right?" Mikoto smiled this smile, where you can´t guess what she is thinking, a perfect poker face and trap, my own on the other side was strained with not knowing what the point of these questions is, or more like stating the facts as such.

"Yes, and I´m really so-"

"Oh I´m so proud of you" Mikoto interrupted giving me a bearhug while I looked a bit lost.

"Huh?"

"Those damm elders thought that when they talk enough down on you, how you are a civilian and can´t even use chakra, they could get rid of you, even going as far as to talk to Fugaku again, but my dear husband remembered where his...priorities lies." This time it was clear that her smile was sweet, too sweet, the evil like sweet smile.

"But the looks of the old geezers when you fire these two fire balls burning a good part of the district, you sure made a statement with that, we only need to work on the finer detail now for you to become the matriarchate of the Uchiha Clan, the perfect nickname you already got, "Uchihas hell cat" fufufufuf." I threw a silent "help me" over to my dear husband that sipped his tea ignoring us, he looked up shrugged and turned to his tea again.

"Itachi." I growled a bit and Mikoto finally began to let go of me.

"Can´t help, she is the most important woman in my life." First I was a bit dump struck, then slowly I felt anger crawling through my veins.

"Oh, she is?" I asked innocently and he nodded, something that caused Mikoto to laugh at this situation.

"Son, dear, I´m honoured, but I think that was the wrong thing to say out, at least out loud" Itachi finally looked up and met my eyes, a pair of cold blueish steel and I closed them slowly when I smiled.

"I think you had worse than the sofa to sleep on right?" I sipped my tea in the same fashion like he did before, while he now looked confused and Mikoto only chuckled.

"Ah Yuuki, your house was one of the first to be repaired, Tenzo even managed to repair the destroyed furniture, but I think you need to go shopping for new clothes, while you did a number on the living room, Itachi did one on your bedroom, most of your clothes were...not saveable." I blinked owlish at her.

 _´My clothes...wait! Nooooooo´_

 ** _´Huh? What is the matter´_** I had a little dramatic despair moment with spotlight in my head waking up the sleeping cat.

 _´My clothes, my clothes from the time when I was slim, not pregnant...destroyed...´_

 ** _´And where is the problem?´_**

 _´I only can buy these dammed big clothes for my current state. Means I need to go shopping for a whole wardrobe two times, now, and after I gave birth to these twins...I hate shopping´_

 ** _´Won´t kill you´_ **Matatabi yawned and faded into the back again.

"Yuuki? Yuuki?" Mikoto waved her hand before my face, I must have spaced out with my inner drama.

"Ah, uhm yes, sure." I mumbled with zero motivation.

"I never thought you so fond of your clothes." Itachi tried to tease me.

"I know for a fact that two of your favourite pieces out from my clothes are stashed in a hidden place so who is the one fond of clothes?. No I´m just not fond of shopping, especially that I need to do it two times." I knew I didn´t make much sense, but that didn´t matter at the moment. Standing slowly up I made my way to the hallway and put on my shoes and a jacked.

"Itachi hurry up I want to get over with this." I said over my shoulder and left the house already walking down the street to the next clothing store, a few seconds later my husband joined me on my side snaking an arm around my waist.

* * *

"She is my mother, sure she stands above other woman for me, but you are my wife, Yuuki, she maybe be my favourite, but in the end...you come first." He whispered in my ear, the last part sounded a bit solemn and I knew what he meant, when he should ever come into the situation to choose, he-.

I cut my thoughts there.

"It will never come down to it." I said sternly, sooner I would rip anyone apart who is threatening me or my family, and yes Mikoto, Sasuke and even Fugaku count as such and Itachi for sure would help me.

"Not just then dear, even when I must decide who I spent my time with and it happen to me, my number one favourite thing to spent my time with you." I blushed when he put a kiss on the side of my head to empathise this.

"Sweet talker, I wonder why your teeth don´t rot from this." I mumbled, but he only hugged me stronger and chuckled.

Come to think of it since we were dating I had the pleasure of hearing this from him, he always was so relaxed around me and that made me happy, I am happy when he is happy, I am stressed when he is, like an invisible bound where we share our emotions, affecting each other. God I am so deeply in love with this man.

"Should we also buy some clothes and other things for the boys?" He caressed the side of my belly, soothing me and successfully managed to make me even happy to go shopping.

"Right we still need so much for these two." And with that I stopped grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Without a break I went through one shop after another, having in the end new clothes for me and Itachi and also some for the boys, we unloaded them at the Uchiha seamstress to have her put the Uchiha symbol on them and now sat with only a few bags left in Itachis and mine favourite dango shop.

* * *

We were just planning the layout of the future room for the children, when my ears perked up at hearing something from the group of men leaving the store next to the café.

"-bastard children."

"She is only a gold digger, and a violent one on top."

"How can Fugaku accept this."

I looked up signalling the men that I heard them, but they only looked back and took it as an invitation to speak louder and directly to me.

"Have you no shame woman? Itachi how could you marry something like that?"

I raised my eyebrows, really, I thought they at least would know not to tell such things to Itachi, he is the heir, he is the fucking ANBU head, are they dump or do they want to die, I didn´t know.

Itachi slowly turned around, blank face in place.

"You are questioning me?" Would anyone of these guys have a rank of Jonin and above they would have known that this was the one and only warning and way out of this they would get.

"Yes, you are not yet head of this clan and we won´t accept her as our matriarchate, any other woman from our clan would be better." I looked at them and mentally went over the different reaction to me and Itachi in the district. Some seemed alright with us, while a majority looked like they didn´t care and then there were these who openly were against us, but like my own mothers said ´you can´t always please everyone, there will always be someone who isn´t´ some wise words.

"Really Itachi those children will be bastards, never be able to use chakra, useless to the clan beside maybe breeding." Itachi maybe have been angry, but me with my still hormones running amok, was fuming emitting some true killing intent

 _´Hey, that are my children they are talking about´_

 ** _´Calm down, too much of a hassel´_**

 _´Say can you control your size and leave my body?´_

 ** _´Uhm...I can´_**

 _´Good would you, please?´_

I smiled up at the guys and slowly opened my eyes while I felt the cat waking up, turning my eyes into hers, I flashed them at these poor guys.

"You know, you are talking about the next heirs after Itachi, also the next patriarchates after him, your clans future so to speak. You must know pregnant woman can be pretty aggressive, I in your place would run."

Just the second after that warning Matatabi jumped out of me hissing and fuming scaring these little boys shitless, the first time I saw a Uchiha like that, even running away, Bijuus really were some scary things.

 ** _´Something specific in mind when I catch them´_**

 _´Yes could you...Can you do that?´_

 ** _´Hehehe I really like you my dear host´_**

Despite being outside of me I still have a mental link to her.

"You know, this feels really good." I sipped my tea with a smile on my lips.

"Hmh" I looked up to him only to meet liquid onyx, with the red shade of sharigan shimmering through and I felt the need to gulp and to fan some cold wind into my face. It suddenly was so hot, and it wasn´t the summer weather causing this.

"You know maybe I will cancel any sex until these boys are five." I thought out loud, that let him take a bit tea in the wrong way and he coughed a bit.

"You wouldn´t want that." His usual confidence instantly found the right reply to this with now a pure hot sharigan gaze settled on me.

"Five year´s worth of lust, sure you could deal with that?" He caught me in a little illusion showing me exactly what it would be like.

I gasped, coughed and searched hopelessly for any form of composure.

 ** _´Oooh I came back to a nice time, oh I wish I had a mate like him´_** that damm cat saw everything and now only purred and didn´t tried to help me.

"I-uhm-Itachi" my voice rasped something between lust and embarrassment.

"I already waited long enough and 3 month remains, mother surely warned you about that."

"Mostly your fault." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hmmm" He only hummed.

"Pervert" I mumbled, I couldn´t really argue with him, when he was like this, he could counter everything that I threw at him.

"Sure that I´m the pervert here?" See? Just like that and I can´t deny it, because...alone the dreams I had before I turned 18.

I looked defeated down on the table, when Matatabi sent me a nice reply to his sentence and I changed my position, my elbows were set on the table and my hands intertwined and I laid my chin on it, crooking my head a bit to the side I sent him a mischievous look.

"Oh, I´m. Want to know all about it right?" He mimicked me, his own eyes swimming in a mix of curiosity and amusement.

"Yes, I will" always so sure of himself.

 ** _´When this pregnancy and the following few months are over and he finds time, you are done for´_**

 _´We would need a babysitter, there won´t be one found easily_ ´

 ** _´Mikoto´_**

I blanched and I could see, how he read my thoughts from my eyes and he deliberately let a predatory smile grow on his face, when he wants something he will hunt it down until his prey ends in a trap or dead end, something that will happen to me, I was running straight into one and I could do nothing against it. He was for nothing the most feared Ninja out of fire country, he was a fucking genius hunter.

It was then that I was hit by a little nostalgia, because of my inner, followed by guilt.

 ** _´Ino would have also made a good babysitter´_**

 _´Oh...´_

 ** _´Forgetting your friends over your loved one?´_**

It was really some time ago that I last met up with the others, what were they doing, how are they, these questions run through my head.

"Do you have anything against it, when I invite everyone over to have a little grill party tomorrow?"

"I never intended to keep you away from them." His smile faded and he closed his eyes.

"We would need a lot of food, better buy it now and also drop the invitation off at the Yamanakas." My mood brightened and I stood up rounded the table to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"We better hurry then." And with that I skipped ahead already listing what I would need, with Chooji there it was a lot of things, but before I need to visit Ino.

* * *

The bell of the flower shop rang and my dear female blond friend looked up to me.

"Yuuki!" She exclaimed rushing over grabbing my few bags shoved them at Itachi and effectively setting him outside the shop.

"It has been so long we saw each other last." She gave me a bear hug, before stepping back mustering me.

"God I hope I will not look this fat, should I ever get pregnant."

"You know only dogs play with sticks right?" We both looked at each other before busting into laughter like we never were apart.

"It is so good to see you, the others missed you too, but understood that you were kept on your toes."

"And I´m really sorry about that, I also miss you." I teared up and let her hug me again.

"That is why I´m here Ino, I want to invite my friends for a grill party over at my house." I looked at her.

"I need my friends back in my life, being so long around the Uchihas only made me feel somehow separated from joy, they are all so gloomy, expect my husband naturally, but I think you know what I mean."

"Clearly you need us, no worries, I will let them know, ah and make sure to have some guest rooms and sofas, I sure we will be planning to crash at your home more often, just to make a point." She winked at me already unbinding her apron to throw it over the counter.

"MOM! I´M OUT, TAKE OVER FOR ME!" She only hollered grinned at me and left with me the store and speed away into the general direction of TenTens store, leaving me in her dust.

I only turned around and went home to prepare the food, arriving I already saw Itachi heating the grill and Sasuke already there helping to set the benches and tables.

I was midway making a salad when the first ones arrived, Ino and the other girls.

"The guys will take some time, but, we are here to help." Sakura smiled at me and her eyes darted over to Sasuke in the garden.

"Sure, sure come inside." I gave everyone their task and shoved Sakura out of the kitchen to bring some drinks to the guys. Normally I would say with training everyone could cook, but she was somewhat a bit hopeless case, but you also can give Sasuke just a tomato and he is happy, simple and easy.

We were nearly done when the guys showed up and went straight to the garden just after dropping of some more meat in the kitchen, taking the boxes of beer and bottles of sake with them outside.

"So TenTen, judging by your look, good Neji popped your cherry" Ino had a sly grin on her face and we girl all turned to look at a beat red TenTen, one that even didn´t denied letting Inos grin widen.

"Details~" TenTen turned her back to us and tried to concentrate to cut the tomato into thinly little pieces, making Ino turn to me.

"TenTen you don´t need to be ashamed we are all girls here right?" I knew she wanted me to spill some detail to make TenTen more comfortable to spill hers.

"You know Ino, maybe you should read Icha Icha, then you would get a pretty good idea how it is with Itachi, just much better." Those details are only for me and Itachi, and got my body reacted only by thinking of it.

 _´God I wish it over soon´_

TenTen cursed when she slipped with the knife and hurt herself, she hastily left the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows and watched her leaving, having a slight "aha" moment.

"Ino, what about you? Did Sai show you what he learned in ROOT?"

After this question even Ino slipped and went after TenTen to get a bandage.

"Uhm, Yuuki...does it hurt?" Hinatat asked and Sakura also perked up listening now to us.

"It depends on the woman, it could range from a slight sting to felling like being cut in half, but with your shinobi training I don´t think you would still have the wall, it will mostly feel just uncomfortable to be stretched for the first time, but it will fade, believe me. After that..." I trailed off and gave them a meaningful smile, letting them blush. Just a few moments later Ino and TenTen came back and we finished the food, carrying it now outside where the guys stood talking and already drinking a bit in Kibas case.

When the tables were set and the meat were happily sizzling on the grill we were all talking and I was watching my friends closely.

One could fast make out the couples.

Ino and Sai, while he was still somewhat awkward some could see he is trying and did care for Ino, and Ino was more than happy to being in lead.

The shy TenTen every now and then spacing off while looking at Neji who in return also looked every now and then over to his partner and possible as we think, lover.

The cute Hinata caring for Naruto, overcoming finally some over her shyness and in return a bit flustered Naruto, but both looked so natural together, it was just sweet.

My eyes wandered over to my brother in law, when something else cated my eyes a silver and a red spot standing right outside of the fence of our garden.

"Kakashi, Gaara!" Just after that two other people joined them, Gaaras siblings.

"Come join us" I greeted and invited them and they joined, bringing some more meat and alcohol.

Temari flopped herself next to Shikamaru, who complained instantly to sit with such a troublesome woman.

 _´Hmmm looks like one other of the former canon pairing still found themselves´_ I watched them and then looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, we all knew it was hard for an Uchiha to get his stick out of his arse, but he was calmer and dare to say even friendlier with Sakura around, and Sakura outgrew her fangirl state and took this whole thing serious, still she had sometimes a flaring temper and Itachi and I were sure that this was exactly that what Sasuke lured in to her.

I poured my husband some sake, watching our little grill party expand so far that even Anko showed up with some unknown ANBU, this will be tiresome to clean up and still I smiled. I looked over to my husband with all the love I held for this world and he just leaned over and kissed me, while Kiba and Chooji fought over the best piece of meat, the other couples being in their own world and the rest wracking havoc in our garden.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ^-^ as always ;3**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby boom

**A/N: One Chapter left, please leave me some reviews :3**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner/Matatabi**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Baby boom**

* * *

Itachi 25 years old, OC 18 years old

* * *

It was fall, and I was now due every day, and I think I´m more than due, I´m already drifting between hating and loving my dear smug husband.

My mood swings added to my new archived reputation and got more and more odd looks from the Uchiha clan members...or it was because of my dear friends making use of their promise to visit more often. I had already my fair share of patching together some gruesome wounds just because most Ninjas have this unreasonable fear or hate for the hospital, to Itachi´s great displeasure, how often we were interrupted in a cuddling session by some of our friends coming to us either drunk or spilling their blood on our floor.

But right now I turned these thoughts down and concentrated at a beautiful looking Sakura wearing a pure white wedding Kimono with pale pink namesakes sewed in it and standing beside her was a happy Sasuke. He had his hair growing out and looked now less than a duck but like before and Sakura also decided on a new hair and clothing style. How much my friends changed over the time.

I thought back on Naruto and Hinata´s wedding just a few weeks after Orochimaru was killed, such a wonderful and lively, alone the preparations, like the video for them was so exiting I even asked for some pictures to never forget that wedding like my own.

And now we were here standing on the second Wedding of my friends, knowing that many more were to come. Their wedding weren´t that much like that of our blond friends, but they both were happy with this more traditional one.

"To think of...are we now sisters-in-law or something like that?" Sakura asked me.

"Looks like it" I smiled at her. Oh how I liked to torment her together with Mikoto about how Uchiha men could be, she looked a long time like her namesake, her whole body, but now she was glowing with anticipation.

"Oh Sakura how I envy you, you now have a lot more time together with Yuuki-chan" Ino whined, she wanted more girl time, but slowly the relationships between the others advances and time for this was cut more and more down.

"I don´t think so Ino, Sakura will be on her honey moon and when he is anything like his brother in this she will be soon occupied with a little one" sadly I wasn´t even joking about this and Itachi even nodded at that, but the one thing speaking volumes were Sasuke being silent. Normally he wouldn´t like it to be compared to his brother, but now he just gave us a blank look.

Living now long enough with the Uchihas I caught the miniscule flicker of amusement in his eyes.

 _´Poor Sakura´_

 ** _´Don´t see yourself complaining´_**

I chuckled, it was true, that I loved Itachi exactly for this, for being like he is.

Ino just pouted until she suddenly smiled.

"Did you hear, did you hear? Temari will be soon a constant addition for our group hehehehehe." Ino chuckled and we joined her. It is nice, to see our ever-lazy ass being kicked around by his soon to be wife Temari. I was really happy for them, especially for Shikamaru, that he found one he could really love, not that he didn´t when we were little, but I think he only had something more like a crush on me, while we were more like brother and sister.

While the party was still going on, we excused us a bit earlier, I just couldn´t stand anymore at home I just threw my clothes off and myself on the bed. Laying on my back I stared up on the ceiling, thinking back on all the wonderful things that happened since I came here. Sighting I stroke my swollen belly, when another hand joined my own.

Itachi, his big, warm and callous hand ran over my skin, feeling our children moving right under it.

It felt like a dream to be reborn here and even getting him as a husband.

Clothing my eyes just for a moment I felt myself drifting into sleep, because of his hypnotic way of stroking my belly, it felt so good.

* * *

My eyes shot open, it was dark not even morning. I looked around, nothing was amiss and yet I felt strange.

My legs, they felt wet, with just that thought I threw the blanked down on the floor and I could see a big wet spot between my legs. Right in the moment when I reached for my husband I also felt a short pain, it was time, I was in labour.

"Itachi" I shook him awake, but he only mumbled something and coddled against me. I stared at him thinking of what I could do to wake him up, when I had an idea.

"Shisui!" I hollered and Itachi shot up searching for his hentai, prankster cousin.

"He is not here" he looked at me for a moment with a face screaming that he didn´t understood the situation.

"Our boys are coming, you need to bring me to the hospital." I stated calmly while another wave of pain washed through me. I saw his eyes widening and in the next moment I donned a night grow and he carried me in high speed over to the hospital, busting through the doors and scaring a bit the nurse on the front desk.

After that everything went fast, I was bought into a room, Itachi was shoved outside and nurses were running around checking my vitals and that of our babies until I only could concentrate on Tsunade to breath and press, trying my best to ignore the pain of hell, at one point I could feel Matatabi leaving me to "guard the door ".

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

They took Yuuki from my arms and bought her into a room and wanting to be beside her I entered only to be shoved outside and have the door shut close before my nose. A Moment later a few nurses came outside informing me that everything was alright and that they would inform my family.

It didn´t took long until my Mother came into view, glowing with excitement and being accompanied by our grouchy father, looking like he was thrown out of bed, what was maybe even true.

At first I was also a bit joyful to finally hold my children in my arms, but when the first painful cry from Yuuki rang from the room, I jumped in panic from my seat wanting to enter the room, only to be stopped by a blue two tailed cat.

"Won´t do you any good to enter there, but when you want Mikoto could join the nurses." The cat didn´t finished when my mother already busted through the door leaving me and my father alone.

"She is in good hands Itachi, Tsunade is in there" It was the first time in a long while that someone caught me off guard, turning my head slowly I saw Kakashi leaning against a wall, reading porn like always.

"Yo" I decided to not notice him and turned to the door, literary trying to burn a hole through it with my eyes.

Slowly some more of my wife friends showed up, news traveling fast, but I watched the door, sharigan flickering on with every cry of pain from the room.

Morning came slowly when everything went silent for a moment and my world froze.

 _´What happened? Are they alright? How is Yuuki? I want to see them´_ and then two thin cries ripped through the frozen world and I opened the door.

There she laid, exhausted, sweaty from the labour holding two bundles to her chest. I stepped up to her bed, looking down on them.

She was glowing with happiness and right now she was the most beautiful and I couldn´t tear my eyes from her.

"Itachi, do you want to hold your son?" She asked holding up one of the twins and I slowly took him in my arms, so little he was, a new live. When I took the boy in my arms he stopped crying and I looked down on the twin in her arms that also stopped and nuzzled his face in Yuukis chest.

"The names?" Mother asked over my shoulder.

"Eiichi and Eiji, Itachi is holding Eiichi and this little one here is Eiji" Yuuki whispered with a raspy voice.

Eiichi and Eiji, my sons, Yuuki, my family.

 **Itachi POV End**

* * *

I looked up to my dear, seeing how happy he was, how world changing this felt. For a moment the others joined us shortly only to be ushered outside by Tsunade and Mikoto.

"You can feed them now, we will bring you shortly to your room." A nurse informed us and I lose the string in my neck from the hospital grow they gave, to let it fall under my breasts and led Eiji to his first meal. It was strangely reliving when I felt him drinking, they hurt in the last time but now, well it was good.

When my little one stopped I handed him over to a nurse that placed him in a little bed and Itachi handed me our firstborn Eiichi and watched wordlessly. Both boys sated, I felt myself being too tired to hold my eyes open and succumbed to sleep, knowing that Itachi will not leave our side anytime soon.

Our sons were some really nice babies, when you discovered what made them cry and how to stop it, one of these things was to let them always be together. One day Kakashi came visiting and Itachi had Eiichi in his arms and went to the door greeting his Senpai when both boys started to cry and only stopped when Itachi came with Eiichi back into the same room and we could only guess how strong this bound between these two is.

It wasn´t until two month later that Ino and Sai married and announced that she was pregnant, only to have a smug smirking Sakura telling the same...Oh that was a nice day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Congratulation to your wedding." I smiled and hugged my dear friend.

"But tell how and who proposed?" I was really curious, because we are talking about Sai here and he was also the one to reply to my question.

"Isn´t it common to marry the woman that carries ones child?" I busted into laughter when I saw how proud Ino was and how clueless Sai is, but that made him to a great friend, he may not understand all feelings, but it was nice to know that he still did not know of the negative ones, he did not feel anger, greed or anything like that.

He was strange and often a bit too logical, but he was a loyal friend and now husband to Ino, he would not understand why he should feel the need to cheat and shot down any woman trying this, probably while insulting them.

"Oh, so Ino-pig you are pregnant?" Sakura and Sasuke came up to us and both woman began to bicker a bit.

"Yeah, I am, so what?"

"How shameless" Sakura giggled on Ino expense.

"Just because I have a healthier sex live than yours, how low of you Sakura, envy is an ugly colour on you?" Ino replied smiling.

"Oh, but Ino, I am also pregnant, before you were, so you just are copying me." Sakura threw back not noticing her surroundings.

Sasuke froze and his eyes widened, I turned to him and giggled at his clearly shocked face, he didn´t knew.

I waved my hand before his face, but no reaction, but before I could continue Eiichi and Eiji woke up.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Sasuke stood there for a long while not knowing that people were taking pictures and Naruto painting his face.

Slowly the rest also got married, Neiji and TenTen, Choji and Karui from Kumogakure, Kiba and a nice animal doctor civilian named Amy, Shino surprisingly also found the strange girl Fuu, yes yes a former Jinchuuriki, Gaara and Masuri and then there was Shikamaru and Temari. I was happy for all of them how they found their love in the world, ah...beside maybe Lee, but he was happy so it was alright.

As the marriage news came into the house, so came also news about pregnancies, nearly everyone was shortly after their wedding pregnant, the poor guys, they knew not yet, that they would be soon the slaves of their woman craving, and it will not stop even after they gave birth, then their child will take over the job.

Now 4 months after Inos wedding, Itachi and me had finally a day for us, my dear husband arranged that Kakashi and Iruka would babysit our two boys from early morning Today until the next morning.

Itachi snug out of our house while I could sleep in a bit until he returned with breakfast.

"Hmmmm~ Pancakes~" Pancakes with whip cream, blueberries and syrup, simply heaven. I relished in this wonderful breakfast until it was time to take a shower going in together we kissed and washed each other lazily. Done with that we were now outside laying on the cool wood listening to the sounds of the waking village without a care in the world. We just laid there in each other arms talking a bit and relax. After lunch we sat at our couch reading a bit.

I had my head against his shoulder reading over it in the same book her read, every now and then I kissed his neck, to show without words that I loved him, that's it until he snapped the book shut.

"Itachi?" The book fell to the floor when two arms lifted me into his lap, facing him and with my legs beside his, straddling him.

He answered me with a sweet kiss to my lips, melting me.

In a slow and intense way he massaged my lips with his own, and when I opened my mouth with a low moan he added his tongue to his play.

We kissed for an eternity, or at least it felt like that until he slowly rethreaded first his lips then his tongue pulling a string of spit connecting us, something that made this whole thing totally sexy.

"Let´s try for a daughter" his eyes glinted and a smirk formed on his face, that illegal one that made me forget that I wanted to wait for the next baby until the boys were five at least, not that were much to remember after such a kiss.

"Mhm" I hummed only focusing on his lightly swollen lips.

 _ **More**_ it was a short word, used daily, but in this one moment it was like a match going on only to set a wild fire in my whole body, burning me, with an unshakeable desire to have more, simply more.

My body hummed and my mind sharpened coming back to reality only to focus on how to get him to wither under me, for once not the other way around.

Did I had Sharingan like my husband, it for sure would be blazing alight by now, but alas I don´t have it, so he had no warning.

I sat up on my knees to look down on him, for a second confused, then I leaned down entwined one of my hands in his hair at his neck to force his head up and kissed his lips and not as sensual as he did, but with much more fire behind it.

I licked, nibbled and even bite his lips a bit, relishing in the near silent growls and groans that passed these sexy lips of his.

I felt his hands wandering up my torso towards my breast, but I patted them away and stopped kissing him.

I locked my eyes with his, I could see every emotion flittering there, anger, lust, love, curiosity and even pride.

"Not today" I growled, pulling on his hair and sank again down, but this time not on his lips, but his throat.

I began my exploring of his skin, filing away every point where he reacted, a groan from nibbling on his earlobe, a twitch in his hands from sucking on his collarbone, a growl from leaving hickey on the place between his shoulder and neck and how he tasted, a bit salty with cinnamon and something that just could be described as Itachi.

His hands were digging into my tights leaving for sore some wonderful bruises, but I didn´t care, I wanted more, more of him.

"Off with this" I said more commanding than planned, but he was doing as said nearly ripping his shirt off in his haste to slip out of it.

He raised his hands again and he tried to waver my determination, by latching on my neck and returning the favour from earlier.

One hand found its way back in his hair yanking him back while I laid the other on his chest pushing him back into the sofa.

Moving my hands to his shoulders I signalled hi to hold still and let my lips fall on his pulse and slowly moved on.

First I let my hands wander from his shoulders over his pecks and with featherlight touches I felt every curve and dip, moving on I stopped with my hands on his abs, while my mouth also journey downwards, following the example of my hands only now with my lips, tongue and teeth.

Concentrating like before on every little signal of pleasure from him, I continued this patter, first featherlight touches with my hands then followed by my mouth, his abs and finally his hips and stomach skimming right over the rim of his trousers.

I tugged at them and he helped me to get rid of them so that he now sat there in all his glory watching me, anticipate my next move.

I continued my exploration, purposely missing out where he wanted me to touch him the most.

Finally I thought I tortured him enough and let my hand settle over his manhood, but he stopped me and tugged at my own shirt.

"It would only be fair, dear"

"Only when you sit back and don´t make a move" I grinned and stepped back making sure his eyes follow every move of mine.

Slowly and deliberately I lifted my own shirt, not missing how his eyes took in every new inch I uncovered. Turning swiftly, I let my hair swing and raised then the shirt over my head letting hit drop to the ground.

His eyes watched how I moved my fingers to the claps of my bra, reliving myself of it. I saw how he was twitching. I turned around letting my hands caress the line of my body down to my skirt.

I took some more swing in my hips at wriggling out of the garment letting it slid down my legs to the floor and my panties were now the only thing left and I took some great enjoyment to see his heated gaze following my fingers hooking into my panties to slow, slowly pull them down and then step first with one and then the second leg out of them and raise again.

Smiling I walked up between his legs and began kissing him while I let my hands roam again until I settled them, one on his hip the other on his twitching hot cock gripping him firmly and gave a slow pump.

He really did snarl at that into our kiss and I only could smile, I took great pride in making him react like this to my touch, and gods it was such a turn on to think of having him, such a strong man, at my mercy.

I tightened my grip on him and increased the speed of my hand until I suddenly stopped and knelt down and took the head of his manhood into my mouth, thinking of it like a lollipop and used my tongue like that.

His hips bucked and believe it or not but he gasped, a real gasp accompanied by a hiss of pleasure.

Having an idea, I stopped my hand and even let him slip out of my mouth with a wet –plop- taking my breast, which were just enough for this, and placed his cock between them, squeezing to have the right pressure I moved them and took the head into my mouth again.

I heard him chock, growl and even curse, while I actually were enjoying it to pleasure him.

It came to a fast end when I took one hand and played with his hard balls.

"Yuu-" was the only warning I had when he released quite a lot into my ready mouth, but I couldn´t take all of it and some spilled over my chest.

Swallowing the load, I slowly began with a finger to clean of some of his sticky seams, batting away again his hands that reached for me.

With his excitement still coursing through his blood and mine not so innocent actions let his deflated member come back to attention in less a second.

Back on my feed I pushed him to lay down and throwing one leg over his body I now hovered over him. Slowly sitting down, I rubbed my wet, wet, womanhood over his, letting him feel how much I enjoyed this and to provide him with some natural lube.

Reaching down I positioned him and slowly sank down on him, taking him inside me, letting him fill me out until he hit my womb. All the way down I moaned at how his girth stretched me, gods I loved this feeling and I couldn´t help myself, I really couldn´t hold it back any longer, my walls fluttered in a mini orgasm, making him groan.

"Continue like this and you won´t be able to enjoy this much longer" my only answer was to tighten my walls around him and moved my hips in a circle, his eyes widened and his iris expanded and then I began to rise my hips and let them fall down.

I began slowly but when I felt his hands on my hips trying to make me go faster, with such a strong grip that it would leave some marks. But I only settled my hands over his chest, holding him down and let him watch how his member disappears in my hole, and how my breast would jiggle with every movement.

I wasn´t that good at riding him, mostly because I couldn´t manage the speed he needed for his release on my own, so I leaned a bit forward and let my hands drop beside his head and he didn´t lose any time taking control of my hips slamming them down when he moved upwards.

Not soon after we both fell over the edge and I laid down on him, skin rubbing against skin. I felt so wonderful powerful and high of this whole situation that I didn´t note that he had moved us, but the next thing I felt was the cold surface of our table.

He bent me over it, letting his hand move over my sensitive skin until he reached my rear where he stopped and pushing my cheeks apart he buried himself again deep into my core, and I let out a little cry, he knew I loved the doggy position, for he reached so deep and just caressed my wall the right way, gods I don´t really know why, but who cares in the midst of unimageable pleasure.

And suddenly totally surprisingly his hand hit my rear, he hit me, not to strongly, but still to leave a slight sting, a sting that I noted, but my whole body took immense pleasure from that, it did things to me.

"Itachi!" His name was his answer of his actions, together with fluttering walls, a second hit and I came.

"You were such a bad girl Princess, let me punish you" he purred into my ear, letting my eyes grow wide.

* * *

Hold to his words, my punishment was not being able to move correctly for a week and to get hot and bothered and every touch of his, always remembering this day.

And someone up there hated or loved me, I couldn´t decide, but just one month later I missed my period and knew that he did it again.

For sure he took real pleasure out of this, especially after we were told that it would be a little girl, I know were seeing my other girlfriends regularly at the hospital, either for check ups our even birth.

I was the last one after my friends, with a little girl looking more like me than Itachi, only fair after he got two sons looking like him.

We both agreed to name her "Hikari" our light, the Uchiha princess, the safest girl in the world.

* * *

 **Not the final End, there will be an epilog, but still I hope you liked this Chapter, please leave me some reviews :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**A/N: DONE, finally done xD just a short epilogue ^^**

"bla" **normal talking**

 _´bla´_ **OC thinking**

 ** _´bla´_** **OC inner/Matatabi**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Epilogue**

* * *

The Twins were now six, while our little Hikari is 5, they underwent some harsh training from their dad before they joined the ninja academy together with the other children.

Despite everything being mostly peaceful, beside Bruto, there were still attemps of attacking Konoha and other difficulties making live never boring.

Shikadai watched the clouds from the roof of the school, when someone sat beside him.

"Ne, Ne Shikadai, do you think that cloud looks like a snake?" A voice asked and without turning his head he knew, who it was.

"That is a dragon"

"Hmmm, sure?" She asked eyeing the cloud.

"Yes."

"Ok, you know Shi-chan, I really like you." Hikari gave his cheek a kiss and then ran a way giggling, leaving a shocked Shikadai behind.

"Brother did you see that?"

"I did" two other voices appeared on the roof, and for the first time you could see a Nara moving a lightning speed, trying to lose the overprotective brothers from Hikari, the Uchiha Clans little princess. Every suitor would have to go through the twins, her Uncle Shisui, the Head of ANBU and father of Hikari, Itachi Uchiha...and lastly and the most difficult one, her mother.

Poor Shikadai got himself more trouble than a Nara ever got, but life will show that he will success.

As they grew the twins also found their prey, Himawari-chan, both guys were in love with her and they shared everything, they both would be matriarch should their father die, so why not sharing the same woman? Poor Naruto got a heart attack hearing them stating their intentions, soon after he tried to maim them, but he could never catch one of them.

And like our old group knitted together our children followed, growing close and would all be a force to be recon.

Sitting in our garden again pregnant I watched the grill party, how my little Hikari was bossing Shikadai around and beside him murmuring "troublesome" you could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Looks like our children managed what we couldn´t" I heard Shikamaru stating from behind me.

"It never could have been, but maybe it was because they planned this? Who knows Shikamaru, but you a right, somehow I feel like a lose threat finally being knot." I smiled at him and he returned it before he moved away to make place for my own husband. I moved my eyes away from him and looked at our twins, they were flanking Himawari and the others tried to move around them, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Uchiha twin devils anger.

"Protectiveness and possessiveness, really runs in the Uchiha blood at the looks of this." I comment, pitying the poor little girl not knowing what was going on.

"I never did hear you complain" I turned my head to him and gave him my best pout.

"You love every bite of this Uchiha" he whispered in my ear and I tried to cover my rising heat with huffing and turning away.

"Uchiha either take a room or leave your wife be and come over here and help with the fire"

He gave me a kiss to my cheek and left to join the others.

Life moves on, there never was real peace, but peaceful times between the troublesome ones.

I had another son, just a bit after Itachis father died and to honour him we named him Fugaku. Mikoto distressed followed her husband soon after.

We also grew older until the first of us died, some on missions some simply it was time, until Itachi died before me, I couldn´t believe it, just one moment he was standing with me before a booth on the market and in the next he collapsed coughing up blood.

Losing him threw me out of the lope, without him I felt so lost and fell ill, following him, leaving behind my children and grandchildren, I know they miss me, I know I should have stayed a bit longer, but I felt empty without him.

"So we see us again, child" a voice sounded into the darkness surrounding me.

"You"

"I said we would see each other again." The eyes of the god pierce through me seeing into my soul.

"And the darkness finally faded." At that he even smiled stunning me.

"For what am I here?" I questioned, I didn´t want to go back, or be burdened yet again with a task like this.

"To receive your reward" and with that the darkness faded giving way to a beautiful hill surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom, a lake down from the hill and a house sitting on top of it.

"Your loved ones will all come here, no hell, no rebirth, this is your new home for eternity."

"How big is this world"

"As big as you want." He smiled mysteriously and than faded.

"Yuuki" another voice sounded from above me, and there sitting in the tree was Itachi, looking just like he did in his 20 th and looking at my hands and body I also was back to my young self.

He jumped down and I ran into his arms and this time I would never leave them again.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Please leave me some reviews :3**


End file.
